the emtpy building verstion two
by takuya
Summary: Davis has been tured in to a GIRL and is staying with kari untill there find a way to turn HER back to normal this is make two using some of the japanese names
1. and so it begins

This is my first story ever so plz be nice. I am not very good at English I failed it last year so the grammar and spelling may be a bit off  
  
The Empty Building  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just another normal day in the digital world and the digidestined where exploring a new building they had found. They spilt up in to two groups Joe, TK, Hikari, and Taichi went around in to the right and Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody went off around to the left when the group met back at the front the building neither group had found any thing so there decided to go in. TK was going to go in first but Davis pushed him aside "why should you go first TS?" said Davis in a slightly angry voice. When Davis stepped into the building he felt a chill go down his spine but he brushed it off and went on. The rest of the digidestined followed him in and started to look around. "I'll look up here" said Davis pointing to some stairs as he climbed the stairs he looked around but didn't see any thing weird. He got to the top but still there was nothing " do you see any thing Veemon?" asked Davis "nope nothing Davis" answered Veemon. "Well lets go meet with the others then" said Davis and he moved to stairs. He and Veemon walked down the stairs to wait for the others.  
  
~~~ Tens minutes later~~~  
  
"Anyone find any thing" asked Taichi " There was nothing up stairs Taichi" said Davis " There nothing any were in here Taichi" said Joe " Why don't we just go home then" ask Ken "Sure why not? There nothing here so lets go" said Hikari as all the digidestined were walking to the door. "Are you ok Davis you look a little pale" asked Veemon with concern in his voice " I'm fine Veemon I just got a headache" said Davis in a kind of flat voice. There got to the TV "Digiport Open" shouted Yolei and every one got sucked in to the TV. As Davis was travelling back to the real world he felt really strange. As always when they're got back there were in a big pile on the floor. When there had all separated everyone was staring at Davis then there all burst out laughing "what" questioned Davis "have you look in a mirror lately" said Ken who was laughing so much he was find it hard to breathe, because there were no mirrors in the computer room he looked in a blank monitor and when we saw his reflection he screamed so loudly that you could hear him from outside. When he stopped he fainted.  
  
Takuya: what has happen to Davis why is everyone laughing all this and more in the next Chapter. 


	2. shopping is hard work

Hi is me again I'm back is every one ready for the next chapter because here it is  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"" means taking '' means thoughts  
  
Lets starts from the end of the last chapter Davis had just looked in the blank computer monitor and when he saw his reflection he screamed so loudly that you could hear him from outside. When he stopped he fainted. And this is where our chapter starts  
  
~~~ 20 mins later ~~~  
  
'Oh god I just had the weirdest dream ever' Davis thought as he sat up to look at the other who ever still had smiles plastered on they're faces. Davis looked down. "Fuck it wasn't a dream I am a GIRL" shouted Davis which of course caused all the digidestined to burst out laughing again.  
  
"Stop panicking Davis it won't get you anywhere" said Hikari trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Kari you know now that Davis is a girl maybe a new wardrobe might be in order" Yolei said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Your right Yolei clothes make the man or in case the girl," said Hikari who also had an evil grin her face and turned towards Davis.  
  
"Y-y-our kidding right?" Davis stuttered as he started to shimmy back towards the wall.  
  
"Hey Tai don't you think we should give Davis a different name after all he is a girl now?" questioned Hikari.  
  
"Your right Kari has any one got any suggestions?" asked Taichi.  
  
"How about Daisy?" Cody suggested.  
  
"Sure that sounds like a good name," said Taichi. Everyone agreed apart from Davis who was still sitting with his back against the wall far from the other digidestined still in a shocked silence.  
  
"Tai I think your forgetting some thing where is she going to stay until we can find a way to turn her back to normal, we cant go walking up to Davis' house and say 'hey June your brother travelled to a different world thought the school computers looked around an empty building and when he can back though the computer he'd turned in to a girl'. She will think we gone mad or something," said Joe  
  
"Joe's right, where's is she going to stay and how are we going to explain Davis' disappearance to everyone?" asked Ken.  
  
"That's a good point Ken, does any one have any ideas?" asked Joe the group. While this was going on Davis/Daisy was still sitting on the floor, his/her back against the wall with his/her knees but against his/her chest muttering, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."  
  
~~~ 5 mins of discussion later ~~~  
  
" I know she can stay with us are parents are on a trip for 3 weeks with the Motomiya's " said Hikari.  
  
" That's a good idea Kari we can pretend she our cousin from England," added Taichi.  
  
" We still don't have a reason for why Davis has disappeared," said TK.  
  
" Hey TK do you know if June still has that crush on Matt?" questioned Joe.  
  
" I see where you're going with this Joe. I could ask Matt to tell June that Davis is staying with me so she wouldn't get worried," said TK in a matter of fact sort of way.  
  
"Ok so everything is sorted out. Lets get going Kari," said Yolei.  
  
"Sure Yolei lets get going!" said Kari as she turned and walked up to Davis/Daisy followed by Yolei. Kari and Yolei walk up to Davis and each grab an arm and start to drag him out of the computer room.  
  
" We'll be back in a couple of hours!" shouted Hikari as the three girls left the computer room,  
  
" What! A couple of hours?! How long does it take to find a new set of clothes?" said Davis still being dragged down the school hall with Chibimon following close behind. When there got to the school gates Kari turns to Chibimon.  
  
"Chibimon I think you should get in to Davis' backpack now so no one see you," said Hikari  
  
"Sure thing!" said Chibimon as he jumped up on to Davis' backpack, opened it up and jumped in.  
  
" I'll close it a bit for you," said Yolei as she zipped up most of the backpack.  
  
" So where should we start Yolei?" asked Hikari looking around at all the shops they where passing.  
  
" I don't know. Where to do think we should start Kari?" said Yolei who was as so looking at the shops.  
  
" Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" said Davis talking for the first time since this whole thing happened.  
  
" Well do you know where to buy girls clothes from to start with DAISY!" asked Hikari looking straight into her eyes which were still the same brown colour as when he was Davis.  
  
"Well no, I don't really," said Daisy looking at the ground.  
  
"Lets start here then," said Yolei pointing to a shop to the right of them, which had a big sign above it, which said 'NEXT'.  
  
"Ok then," said Hikari and the three girls whet in to the shop. "So do you want any help?" Hikari asked as Davis started to look around the shop and after about ten minutes Davis came out of the changing room in jeans and a football top.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked the two girls who where waiting for her to come out.  
  
"No it doesn't suit you. Try something else," said Kari. Another ten minutes went by and Davis came out in long black trousers and a blue baggy top.  
  
" So how about this one?" asked Davis looking at the girls again.  
  
" No Davis, You need some thing different from what you normally wear," said Yolei looking at her.  
  
" Ok, I have an idea!" said Davis coming out another 20 minutes later in an outfit that looked just like the one Tai used to wear. Brown shorts and a blue top with yellow stars on it.  
  
" So how about this one? I would never wear anything like this if I was myself," said Davis looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
" Davis you look just like Tai did when he was your age apart from the fact he wasn't a girl. If you can't find anything on your own then we'll have to help," said Hikari with a smile on her face.  
  
" Never mind there isn't any thing here. Can we go?" asked Davis changing back into her own clothes.  
  
"Ok then, we'll try the next shop. We've had all ready been here for one hour." The three girls left the shop and went to the next one, which was 'Tammy'. They all went in and Kari and Yolei picked the outfits this time and it took about 20 minutes. As before they sent Davis in to a changing room with a ton of different outfits to try on. First was a long midnight blue dress.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, right?" said Davis as she looked out of the changing rooms.  
  
" What wrong with it? I think I makes you look cute!" said Yolei.  
  
" Can I ask you a question Kari?" asked Davis looking at the floor.  
  
"What is it Davis?" asked Hikari.  
  
" Does my butt look big in this?" she asked still looking at the floor. Both Hikari and Yolei started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Davis looking a little mad.  
  
" It's nothing Davis its just your starting to act like a girl all ready, and to answers your question is no you butt does not look big in that dress," said Hikari looking at Davis with a happy smile on her face.  
  
" I think we should take that one in case she need something smart to wear. What do you think Kari?" asked Yolei looking at Hikari.  
  
" I think I looks good on her but it is Davis' chose after all. What do you think Davis?" asked Hikari looking at Davis.  
  
" It's ok. Lets take it then," said Davis as she went back to try another outfit on. This carried on for a bit until they were sure they had everything they needed. They had bought the blue dress with matching shoes and hair accessories.  
  
" Why are we buying all this extra stuff?" asked Davis as Hikari was paying for them.  
  
"Girl's outfits have to match that way," said Kari handing Davis a bag and walking out of the shop.  
  
" Can't we stop yet?" asked Davis as she followed Kari and Yolei out of the shop.  
  
"No Daisy, we are not going to stop until you have a new outfit," said Yolei looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yolei clam down, there's nothing to get mad at. Over there is the perfect shop! " Said Hikari pointing to the shop straight in front of them. " Your right Kari that just the shop we need." said Yolei looking at the shop. The name of that shop was 'New Look'.  
  
"I know it's just what Davis needs, a new look so lets go in, " said Hikari walking towards the door followed by Yolei and Davis.  
  
After 5 minutes of looking around Kari handed Davis an outfit and told her to try it on. Davis came out of the changing rooms a few minutes later wearing a yellow tank top (AN can of like the one Misty from pokemon wears) and a pair pink shorts.  
  
" So what do you think?" Davis asked. " I think that's just what we been looking for. What do you think Yolei?" asked Hikari turning to face Yolei.  
  
" I think its perfect Kari. That is just what we have been looking for but of course she will have to remove the goggles. They just don't go with the outfit," said Yolei.  
  
"Hey Davis why don't you give them to Tai to look after," said Hikari as she turn to look at Davis.  
  
"Sure, why not. They were his before after all," said Davis as he took the goggles off and went to change in to her own clothes." Ok then. We've found the right clothes can we stop now we have been doing this for an hour and a half," said Davis coming out of the changing room with her new outfit in her hands.  
  
" Davis the clothes are only the first part don't worry when we get to my places we will explain every thing," said Hikari as Yolei as paying for the new out fit.  
  
"Come on then. Lets go back to your place Kari so we can finish the job," said Yolei as she left the shop follow by Hikari and Daisy.  
  
~~~ At Kari's places ~~~  
  
" Here you go Davis go change in the bathroom we will be waiting out here for you," said Hikari handing her one of the bags and pointing to the bathroom. Davis took the bag and when in to the bathroom.  
  
" I can't believe I have to do this," mutted Davis as she went in to the bathroom.  
  
" Hey can I come out yet it getting very stuffy in here!" came Chibimon muffled voice from in Davis' backpack.  
  
"Sure you can Chibimon," said Kari as she went to open the backpack and demiveemon jumped out.  
  
" Ok now what?" came daisy voice from across the room as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
" Come with me," said Hikari as she pulled her in to her room by her arm.  
  
"Sit down over there and pass me your D3," said Hikari pointing to a chair as she was looking thought a box of her old things.  
  
" Why do you need my D3?" asked Davis sitting in the chair Kari had pointed to as Yolei and Chibimon sat on floor.  
  
" Daisy and Davis can't have the same colour digivice so I am going to change it for you now hand it over," said Hikari still looking in her box for something.  
  
" Ok but nothing perment," said Davis holding out her D3 to Hikari just as she looked up with a small bottle of pink nail varnish in her hand.  
  
" What are you going to do with that?" asked Davis a bit worried it was going on her.  
  
" There's no need to worry Davis. It's not for you, it's for your D3," said Kari as she unscrewed the lid of the nail varnish and started to paint bright pink stripes all over it." That's the good thing about nail varnish. It comes it lots of different colours, its dries quickly, and will only come off it you use nail varnish remover," said Hikari as she was putting the last stripes on her D3. "Ok then now lets starts on your hair," said Hikari picking up a hairbrush and walking over to Davis who was still sitting in the chair.  
  
" What's wrong with the way it is now?" asked Davis as Hikari stated to brush her hair.  
  
" Davis trust me. When you have long hair its better to tie it back so it doesn't get it the way," said Hikari as she was plaiting her hair.  
  
" Now Davis, if anyone asks you how you became a digidestined you say 'I was watching the battle on the internet then four years later a digiegg and a digivice came out of my computer' ok Davis?" said Yolei as Hikari was still plaiting her hair.  
  
"Sure thing Yolei. Whatever you say," said Davis as she was still getting her hair done.  
  
" Ok done!" said Hikari as she finished off daisy plait with a pink hair bobbles.  
  
"We're finally done. Now we can go see the others. Come on, lets go!" said Yolei as she got up to leave.  
  
"Sure lets go. We don't want to keep the others waiting any longer," said Hikari as she got up to followed Yolei out of the room.  
  
" Why not. I have to face them sooner or later," said Davis as she picked up Chibimon and followed Hikari out of the room. " Sorry Chibimon you are going to have to go back in my backpack but I will let you out when we get in to school," said Davis as she walked over to her backpack and opened it for Chibimon to get in.  
  
"Ok then! See you later!" said Chibimon as he jumped into the backpack.  
  
"Ok then lets go," said Davis doing up most of the bag. The three girls left Kari's apartment and they where walking to the school. They got a lot of wolf whistles from the boys they past. " What the fuck are those boys whistling at? Does is happen a lot to you two when your out?" said Davis who was starting to get a bit mad.  
  
" Er, Davis I don't know how to tell you this but those boys are whistling at you," said Hikari as a light blush came to here cheeks.  
  
" Why are they whistling at me?" said Davis who was also blushing a bit.  
  
" It's because you make a very cute girl that's why," said Yolei who was the only one not blushing.  
  
"Oh well then I supposes that's not so bad... " said Davis who was now blushing a lot. " Lets hurry up we don't want to keep the other waiting!" said Davis as she started to walk quicker.  
  
~~~ Back in the school hallway ~~~  
  
" Ok Chibimon you can come out now if you want," said Davis as she unzipped her backpack.  
  
"Good thing it was getting kind of stuffy in there," said Chibimon as he jumped out of the bag and on to her shoulder.  
  
"Now Davis I don't want you to come out until we call you ok?" said Hikari as there got closer to the computer room.  
  
" Sure thing. Anything you say Kari!" in the same way she always used to agree with Hikari. " Guys," said Hikari as she stepped in to the computer room as everyone looked up. " I would like to introduce you to the new digidestined from England, Daisy Renton," said Kari stepping away from the door way to reveal a girl, Kari's size, her long brown hair in a plait down her back wearing a yellow tank top and pink shorts and holding Chibimon in her arms.  
  
"So guys what do you think?" said Davis her face turning the same colour as her shorts. All the other digidestined could do was stand and stair at her. " Here you go Tai. Why don't you look after these for a bit?" said Davis as she held out the goggles to Taichi.  
  
" Ok then...Davis?" said Taichi as he took the goggles still in a state of shock.  
  
" In the flesh!" said Davis with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" came a voice from the doorway as everyone turned to see Matt standing in the doorway.  
  
" Oh hi Matt. I was just showing our cousin around the school she just moved here from England," said Taichi. 'Wow she's cute. I wonder if Tai could get me a date with her,' thought Matt as he looked around the room.  
  
" Hey guys where's Davis? I thought he went with you to check out that new building you found."  
  
" Well he did but just before we were about to leave Davis disappeared. We looked for about two hours but we still couldn't find him, which is why we need your help. Could you pleases go tell Jun that Davis is staying with me so she doesn't worry?" said TK.  
  
" NO WAY! Last time I covered for that kid I had to take his stupid sister out on a date. There is no way I am going to do it again!" said Matt still a bit mad at the memory of that date.  
  
" Matt if you do this for me I could get you a date with Kari's cousin," said TK giving him a smile.  
  
" Ok then. I'll do it, but first does this beautiful girl have a name?" asked Matt as he took Daisy's hand in his.  
  
" I'm.er.my name is.. Daisy Renton, its nice to meet you Matt. I've heard a lot about you from Tai and Kari," said Daisy her face turning bright red. 'Why am I blushing? I've seen Matt before. It must be a girl thing,' thought Davis.  
  
" Well I have to go now but I hope to see you soon," said Matt as he let go of her hand and was about to turn away when, " oh one more thing though," said Matt as he kissed Daisy on the cheek. " Come visit me anytime you want. Just ask TK for my address," matt whisped into her ear. " Ok then. I have to go tell June why here brother won't be coming home for a bit. See you all later!" said Matt as he left the computer room, leaving Daisy completely speechless as she sank to the floor. Her face was SO red that if she was wearing green shorts she would look like a set of traffic lights. After about ten minutes Daisy finally managed to say something.  
  
" Er TK. Is your brother always this way with new girls he meets?" asked Daisy who was still on the floor unable to move.  
  
" Nope. You're the first he has been so nice to. When he first meets someone, usually he give them the cool guy act until there are putty in his hands and the girl are usually the one trying to get him to notice them. So that make you one lucky girl. I bet every girl in Tokyo would love to be in your shoe's at the moment," said TK as a smile spread a cross his face.  
  
"Your kidding right? " said Daisy looking up at TK.  
  
" Nope. You're the only girl he has made a move on apart from Sora," said TK looking down at Daisy on the floor.  
  
" Are you going to stay on the floor all day or are you going to get up?" said Kari holding out her hand to Daisy and lifting her off the floor.  
  
~~~ Outside the Motomiya's apartment ~~~  
  
Matt had got to the Motomiya's apartment and had knocked and was waiting for June to come to the door. When she finally did answer Matt started talking straight away. " Hi June. Davis is going to be staying with my brother for the next couple of weeks. I just thought I would come and tell you seeing as how I was walking pass on my way home from meeting them at the school ok?" said Matt not making eyes contact with June.  
  
"Why do you try to lie to me you know it doesn't work on me? So here what am going to do. I wont tell any one Davis has disappeared if you go on another date with me Friday at 8. Ok? See you on Friday. Bye!" said June as she shut the door.  
  
" Oh man! How do I get my self in to these things? Well at least I have a date with Daisy to look forward to," said Matt as he stated to walk home.  
  
~~~ In Kari room back at the apartment ~~~  
  
" Hey Daisy? I have something for you," said Hikari looking though her desk draw.  
  
" What's that Kari?" asked Daisy watching her look though her desk draws.  
  
" A note book!" said Hikari holding out an old notebook to Daisy.  
  
" Er thanks Kari but what do I need a note book for anyway?" said daisy as she took the notebook.  
  
" Well I know that when something happens to me I can't get to sleep until I have gotten it off my chest so I write in down and I feel a lot better so I thought you would want some thing to help you. I thought this might do," said Hikari as she was look though her chest of draws and brought out two sets of pyjamas. One set was light blue with flowers on it the other was pink also with flowers on it. " Here you go Daisy. Go change in the bathroom and I'll set up the bed for you and change myself," said Kari as she handed daisy the blue pyjamas and start to get the bed ready until daisy had left the room then got change her self. Ten minutes later when Kari had changed and set up the spare bed there was a knock at the door and Daisy's voice came thought the door.  
  
" Kari is it ok if I come in now? Have you finished changing yet?"  
  
"Surething. You can come in Daisy. I just finished putting up the bed," said Kari brushing her hair as Daisy walked in wearing the blue pyjamas and blushing a bit at seeing the girl she used to like in her pyjamas. " Ok. I've set up the spare bed and put your notebook by it with a table lamp so you can write when the main light go's off."  
  
" Kari I just wanted to thank you for all the help you and the others have given me since this happened" said Daisy walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
  
" It's ok Daisy. That's what friends are for," said Kari looking into Daisy's brown eyes ' I've heard that the eyes are a window's to your soul and now I know its true because when I look in to her eyes I can see my friend Davis inside and I can see that's he's scared. I really want to help him get thought this and to undo it soon so he can go back to being himself. It hurts me to see him this way,' thought Hikari still looking in to her brown eyes.  
  
" What is it Kari?" said Daisy.  
  
" Oh its nothing Daisy. Why don't we go to sleep? I think it will be a long day tomorrow," said Hikari turning out the lights and going to bed. Daisy got into bed and switched on the table light and started to write in the notebook.  
  
~~~ Daisy diary ~~~  
  
Today started like a normal day. I went to the digital world with Kari and the some of the other digidestined to look around a new building Izzy had found. The weird thing is that there was nothing in it. I did notice a chill when I went in but apart from a headache everything was going fine until we travelled home. I felt really weird on the way back to the real world. When we got back everyone was laughing at me so I looked into a blank monitor and what I saw made me pass out. When I woke up the other still had smile on there faces I looked down and it was true. I had been turned into a girl somehow. Then Kari and Yolei took me around a ton of shops to get a new set of clothes. When we got back to the computer room all the other digidestined were all just stareing in shock at me. Then Matt turned up and started all this sweet talk and for some reason I started blushing. Then he kissed me. I was so shocked I just sank to the floor until Kari helped me up. We went back to her place. I hope Joe find a way to turn me back soon. This being a girl is really hard. You have to look after your looks which is why girls are all ways tired after shopping.  
  
Signed  
  
Davis (Daisy)  
  
After writing in her new note book daisy switched off the light and curled up to go to sleep with Chibimon.  
  
Takuya: well that chapter 2 I hope you all like it chapter 3 should be up soon plz review 


	3. first week as a girl

Hi its me again I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews and here it's the next chapter  
  
In the last chapter Davis or daisy as we should properly call her had just be given I make over by Kari and Yolei then matt came in and started sweet talking daisy and TK had promised him a date with daisy then it was Davis first night as a girl.  
  
The past few day had been the same daisy would leave for hospital every morning and Joe would run a ton of test on her to try and find out what had happen to her until the late afternoon after the test where done for the day she would go play football she was the best girl on tai football term then the day got here when she had to go on her date with matt.  
  
~~~ At Kari place the day of the date~~~  
  
"Why am I doing this again Kari" asked daisy brushing her hair "because he cover for you with your sister" said Hikari then there was a knock at the door and she goes to answers it " daisy stay here for another 5 minutes then come out" said Hikari walking to the door " but why am ready now" said daisy looking confused " because absence makes the heart grow fonder" said Hikari as she left to answers the door.  
  
~~~ A couple of minutes ago out side~~~  
  
Matt walked up to the Kamiya's apartment door and smiled. This is the reason he stuck with that awful date with June. He and Daisy could go out and June would back off him for a while since she was off in her happy land. Matt sickered inwardly and knocked at the Kamiya's apartment. Hikari answered the door and smiled  
  
"Hi Matt. Come on in. Daisy's almost ready," said Hikari leading Matt to the living room. Matt sat next to Taichi who was flipping though the TV channels.  
  
"Oh! Matt, your here early."  
  
Matt turned to see a blushing Daisy. His breath was caught in his throat. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a short midnight blue dress that fitted her form perfectly. On her feet were platform shoe's of the same colour adding a couple of inch's to her height. Her hair was no longer tied back in a plait but loose and falling about her shoulder's. The silver heart locket she wore around her neck completed the look. She was perfect.  
  
Daisy blushed as she looked at Matt. 'Matt looks hot...Wait! I'm a guy..sort of..I'm not supposed to think like that.' Daisy tried to get rid of the confusion in her thought's but she was right. Matt was hot. He wore a light blue button up shirt that bought out his eyes perfectly. He wore a baggy trousers of a slightly darker blue. His shoe's were just a simple pair of white trainers but it suited the outfit perfectly. His hair was perfect as usual and he wore an irrestible smile.  
  
"Wow...Daisy..You look great.."said Matt slightly speechless.  
  
Daisy blushed deeper. "Thank you Matt. You look amazing to," Daisy answered quietly wondering why she felt so shy.  
  
"Well let's go. It's only a short walk to the movie's. I hope you don't mind," said Matt.  
  
"Oh! Not at all Matt. It's beautiful outside. We might as well enjoy it," said Daisy grabbing a jacket and walked out of the apartment. Matt smiled and followed Daisy outside  
  
"Have a good time you two!" yelled Hikari but they had already left.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside the night air was cool and refreshing. The moon was full giving the city some strange unnatural beauty. Daisy smiled and wondered why she never noticed the city's before. Matt smiled to knowing Daisy must have been enchanted by the beautiful city of Obdia. During the day the city was all hustle and bustle, but it was the night when the city truely seemed most alive.  
  
"Were here Matt," said Daisy awakeing Matt from his thought's. Matt laughed nervously feeling embaressed he got wraped up in his own thoughts.  
  
"I already got us movie tickets. I hope you don't mind," said Matt laughing inwardly. He had gotten tickets to the new horror 'Breaking Emotion.' Daisy seemed the quiet shy type. She would be crying into the chest within the first five minutes of the movie.  
  
~* 2 hours later *~  
  
"That was the coolest ever Matt! I'm so glad you didn't take me to some slushy romance!" exclaimed Daisy once the movie had finished. The blood, guts and gore. It was to cool.  
  
Matt was in shock. The movie had freaked him more than it had freaked his date, He felt so embarrassed. He could always make his move during dinner. Yea, that's what he'd do.  
  
"Well I'm still taking you to dinner. I've made reservation's for us. Come on," he said as he took Daisy's hand and lead her down the street. Daisy's felt herself blushing again when Matt grabbed her hand. She just hoped it was too dark to notice.  
  
"Here we are," said Matt as they stopped outside a huge restaurant. Matt pulled daisy inside before she read the name. They were sat at a table for two and they waited for their menus  
  
"Matt I don't know how to thank you. Tonight's been wonderful so far,"said Daisy looking around the beautiful restaurant.  
  
"I know a way you can thank me," Matt said quietly leaning forward to try and kiss Daisy.  
  
Daisy stopped him though, "Matt I'm not the girl you think I am," she said quietly.  
  
Matt felt disappointed. "I don't care who you were before, I like who you are now. Your sweet, funny and really cute."  
  
Daisy blushed at this and looked down not knowing what to say. They received their menus. They ordered their food. As they ate Matt told Daisy about the digidestined and there adventure's in the digital world. Daisy decided to find out how Matt really felt about her true self. Davis Motomiya.  
  
"I heard one of the digidestined went missing a few day's ago," she said slowly.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's just like the jerk Davis to make everyone worry. I bet he's doing this on purpose to make everyone feel sorry for him."  
  
Daisy swore she felt her heart shatter. This is how Matt really thought of her? She looked down at started eating her food in complete silence. Matt noticed the sudden tension in the room. He shifted in his feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Daisy," he said quietly. "I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm sorry. Maybe you can tell me what made you feel so upset," he said  
  
Daisy started to panic. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What do I tell him?! Wait...I have an idea'  
  
"Well, you see Matt, I lived in Japan around three years ago. I was really shy so I found it hard to make friends. Davis was the only person who tried to make friends with me. We were very close while I lived here. It hurts when people make fun of him because he's like a brother to me Matt," Daisy said looking up at Matt hoping he bought her story.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Daisy. I had no idea you and Davis were so tight," said Matt feeling slightly embarressed.  
  
"It's ok Matt. Just please don't do it again ok. I'm worried about him and hearing that his friends don't really care hurts me," Daisy said smiling on the outside but crying on the in. What if all the digidestined felt that way.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," said Matt giving a truely honest smile. The ate happy talking about themselves though Daisy asked more questions than answered. After they're meal they left the restaurant.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it alright if we go to the park for a while? I don't really feel like going home yet. I want to stay out and look at the stars for a while," said Daisy blushing a little.  
  
Matt smiled and said, "No problem. It really is a beautiful night. Why waste it indoors?" he took Daisy's hand and led her to the park. They sat down and gazed and the scereny around them.  
  
"Wow...it's so amazing," murmured Daisy leaning into matt's embrace while caught in the nights spell.  
  
Matt smiled and nodded wrapping one of his arms around Daisy.  
  
They sat in silence and gazed at the wonders of the night for a few minutes.  
  
"Daisy?" Matt whispered into the young girls ear. "It's getting late so I'm going to take you home ok?"  
  
"Ok Matt," said Daisy smiling up at the older teen. The walked rest of the way to the Kamiya's apartment in a comfortable silence. They stopped outside the building.  
  
"Matt. Tonight, I think, really was the most perfect night of my life. I-I hope we can do this again sometime," said Daisy blushing but not as much as before.  
  
"Of course we can. I would be delighted to have the grace of your company again," said Matt. He cupped Daisy's cheeks and marveled how soft her skin felt. Slowly, he captured Daisy's lips with his own. Daisy wanted to resist but couldn't bring herself to. It felt so right. She gave in and melted into the kiss.  
  
'Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to let Matt have just one kiss. Besides June said any girl would be lucky to kiss him. So why'd he choose me?'  
  
Slowly they drew apart, both faces slightly flushed red.  
  
"Goodbye Daisy," whispered Matt giving her a final kiss on the cheek leaving a love stricken Daisy outside her home.  
  
"Goodbye," she said into the wind.  
  
Daisy walks in to the apartment her heart was pounding and her head was still spinning " how was the date" Kari asked as daisy walked in to the apartment "it was fine" said daisy still in a world of her own try to get her head clear and her heart to slow down but every time she it starts to asks herself why this happen ever time she though of matt and it started again  
  
" But these shoes where murder on my ankle and i think matt was a bit unset that I loved the movie we went to the new horror film and he properly thought I hate it I would be crying in to his crest within 5 minutes of the movie starting" said Daisy taking off the shoes and leaving them by the door. Then make her way to the sofa and sat down and started to rub her soar ankles.  
  
After about five minutes of sitting there rubbing her ankles and Taichi had finally found a channel to watch she got up to go to bed " I'm going to bed see you two tomorrow" said daisy as she got up to go to bed " ok but be quite daisy Chibimon is all ready asleep " sure thing" said daisy as she slipped in to her bedroom shut the door and got changed then slipped in to bed switched on the light and started to write in her notebook being careful not to wake up Chibimon.  
  
~~~ Daisy dairy~~~  
  
Today started like the other few before I had to get up early and go down to the hospital why Joe did ever more tests. We had a break for lunch then there were more tests and when there were finished for the day I went to play some football to unwise but I only got to play half the match because Kari can down at half time and dragged me back to the apartment to get ready for the date I had to showers and wash my hair then dry it, it seems to take for ever then I got changed into a short blue dress with blue shoes which had a huge heel so it give a couple of extra to my height then there was a know at the door and Kari told me to wait in the room for a bit ever those I was ready she said the longer you keep boys wanting the more there want you, when I came out matt looked so hot but I should not be think that sort of thing I am still I guy at heart but I could not help it, then we walked to the movies, the city looked so beautiful in the moon light we got there and matt said he had already got use tickets I really hope it wasn't a mushy film I cant stand them, but lucky it was for the new horror film that had just come out it was so cool but I think matt only toke me to it so he could make a move on me but it didn't work, then he went to a restaurant so I thought I would ask him how he really feels about me its turns out he really does hate me am sure I could feel my break what if all the DD think of me this way but I told matt Davis used to my best friend and now he said he would be nice to him from now on after dinner I didn't feel like going home so went to the park and looked at the stars until he told me home he really is sweet when he not bad mouthing me he put his hand on my cheeks and held my face in his hand ever thought we had been outside a long thing there were still warm against my cold face then he went to kiss me I resist to start with but I felt so right I just let it happen, but why he had the pick of every girl in Tokyo why would he want to kiss me then he left me there I went in my heart left like it was going to bet right out of my chest and my head was spinning so much I thought I might fall over but I got to the softer and Kari asked about the date I just told her that it was fine I want to talk to demiveemon about it but Kari said he was already a sleep so I went in to our bedroom and got changed then went to bed and wrote it down and Kari was right I do feel better well I have to go to sleep now  
  
Signed  
  
Daisy (Davis)  
  
Daisy closed the notebook then rested one hand lightly on Chibimon's side and felt it rise and fall from her partner sleeping breaths "I wonder how this is affecting you" daisy whispered also feeling the warms rising from her sleeping partner " well at least nothing thing happen to you I don't know what I would do if any thing happen to you" whispered daisy as she curled up to go to sleep with one hand still on her sleeping partner.  
  
~~~ The next morning ~~~  
  
Daisy woke up early as normal well normal for her she could remember when she was a boy and liked to spent all day in bed, but now she all ways woke up early but Chibimon was still a sleep 'drat I was hoping to talk to Chibimon be for I left I know I write a note' thought daisy as she got dressed and went to get a pen and a pieces paper. After a couple of minutes of looking daisy found what she was looking for and started to write her note to Chibimon  
  
~~~Note to Chibimon ~~~  
  
Dear Chibimon am sorry I had to leave early again this morning and that we couldn't talk but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you, and any way its really boring at the hospital so I thought you would like to stay here instead you can play videos games, watch TV or you could just sleep, Kari just went shopping so you can eat all the snacks you want, hope you enjoy your day and hopeful we can talk later.  
  
Love from your partner  
  
Daisy  
  
After writing the note she put it in Chibimon arms and left for the hospital after about 20 minutes Chibimon woke up to find the note in him arms "hmm what this" said Chibimon looking at the note "oh it a note from daisy" said Chibimon after reading it "I miss you Davis you haven't be the same since this happen and you all way used to take me with you ever if I only spent most of it a sleep in you bag" said Chibimon and a tear fall from each of his crimson eyes "and you always wanted me to wake you and now you go off with out me its like you don't want to be with me any more" said Chibimon with more tears streaming down his cheeks " I don't want any snack any more I would give all the snack in the world if I could have you back the way you used to be" said Chibimon as he was walking over to the closet and opened it and started to look for some thing "I knew it was in here I could smell it" said Chibimon as he pulled some thing out of an old bag, it was Davis old jacket " you don't ever have the same scent any more" said Chibimon as he curled up inside the jacket and started to fall a sleep " I give any thing to have you back" said Chibimon as he fell asleep wrapped in the jacket breathing in Davis sent that was coming off his jacket.  
  
~~~At the hospital~~~  
  
All the digidestined that knew about what had happen were waiting in a room for Joe to come and give them the results about the tests after about five minute Joe came in and shut the door be hide himself " ok I have the results of the test I have been doing for the past few days is every one ready for them" said Joe as he sat down in one of the spear chairs in the room " course we are Joe now what are the results" said Taichi looking at Joe " well I have some bad news and some good news so which do you want to hear first" said Joe look around at all the digidestined in the room.  
  
" Well I think we should have the bad news first because then we have the good news to cheer you up after" said Taichi remembering the same thing being asked by genni when he was telling them about the 8th child  
  
"Well I don't really care I just want to know so why not start with the bad news" said daisy looking at Joe "well the bad news is that I don't know how this happen or how to fix it, but the good news is that she a perfectly healthy girl" (AN: I was going to say normal but we talking about a girl who used to be Davis and he about as abnormal as they get but I mean that's in a good way) said Joe look down at the results so that's he didn't have to see there faces  
  
" So what your saying is that this is not a physical problem then" said ken looking at daisy with a lot of concern in his eyes but then look away before daisy knew he was sharing at her  
  
" Well yes, am sorry I can't help more but I think I know who could" said Joe still looking at the results so he could not see the others "so who is it then we might as well go ask them now it not like any of us knows what to do" said Cody who was also worry for his friend  
  
" Well Izzy of course he know more about the digital world then any other person I know of" said Joe looking up from the results but still keeping his eyes off the other Digidestined  
  
" Well you call Izzy and make a meeting for us then send me any email I have places to go ok then I see ever one later" said daisy as she got up and left  
  
"Where on earth could she be going there no soccer practice today" said Taichi still sharing at the door why daisy used to be  
  
"Well maybe she going to get Chibimon she hasn't spent much time with him still this happened" said Hikari being the voice of reason as always. But for once Hikari was wrong daisy was not heading back to her apartment (AN: I don't mean the Motomiya apartment but the Kamiya apartment)  
  
'Why do I feel so bad, maybe it's because the hope of knowing that Joe could do something to help made me feel good, gave me some thing to look forward to but know I have nothing, wait I know something that could help the only other thing that make me feel warm and happy inside and kind of safe' daisy look up from her thought to find herself outside of the door that hide the one that could make her feel better She knocked and waited until the door open to reveal them.  
  
~~~Back at the hospital~~~  
  
" So what are we waiting for lets call Izzy and set this thing up the sooner Izzy know the sooner we can get Davis back" said ken who had all ready pulled out this mobile phone and was looking for Izzy number  
  
" You can't use that in here ken come on lets just walk" said Joe as he open the door "oh sorry Joe I forgot that you can't you mobiles in a hospital it's just he's my best friend and I want him back, daisy ok but since this happen she become a whole different person I know he's in there I can see it in her eyes but she changed in more ways then one" said ken as he left with the others to go to Izzy's to tell him what had really happen to Davis.  
  
~~~At Izzy place~~~  
  
Every one was now outside Izzy apartment a part from Joe who had to go back to work he had given up a lot of time to help daisy and could not get off work any more so the other had to go with out him. TK had knocked on the door and was waiting for Izzy to come to the door after a few minutes there was still no answer then Taichi got an email on his d-terminal  
  
" It's from Izzy he says he's in the digital world sector 23 if we want to talk to him" said Taichi looking up from his d-terminal "well then lets get going back to the computer room so we can met with him when we get to the computer room I send daisy an email tell her where to met us" said Taichi as he started to walk back to the school with the others be hide him.  
  
~~~ Back to where daisy is~~~  
  
The door had just opened to reveal "hi matt I was just passing and wounded if you want to go to the park with me" said daisy beginning to blush  
  
'This seemed like a good idea at the time' daisy thoughts were all over the place " daisy I would love to but I cant" said matt he's voice filled with sadness  
  
"Am so silly I should have know that a cute guitarist like yourself who could have any girl in Tokyo, so why would you want to go out with me I just go" said daisy turning to leave before the tears she could feel could get to her eyes  
  
" Daisy wait its not like that" said matt grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back to him " its just" but matt didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by some one else voice  
  
"Matt who is it" said June as she walked up to stand beside matt " its just a friend go back to the sitting for me will you" said matt not look at her, but June was sharing at the girl in front of her 'oh fuck it's June what am I going to do if she finds outs its me and tell matt he will go mad' daisy thought were going a mile a minute " have I seen you before you look very familiar" said June eyeing daisy up and down  
  
" Are you June Motomiya" said daisy not looking June in the eyes " yes I am who are you, you look very familiar to me " I just came over to visit my cousin for a bit, am from England but three years ago I used to live here in Obdia and was best friends with your brother so you might have seen me around" said daisy hoping she bough it  
  
"Ok then maybe your right I be waiting in the sitting room for you matt" said June as she went back in to matt apartment 'phew she bough it' was the only think daisy could think of for a minute then she remember why she was there  
  
"Oh matt now I see why you don't want to go with me because you have a girl friend" said daisy the tears all ready in her eyes trying to get out but she would let them she still had her pride.  
  
" Daisy its not like that at all remember I told you that Davis had disappeared in the digital world about a week ago" said matt trying to get daisy to look at him " sure I remember wants that got to do with any thing" said daisy not looking matt  
  
"Well some one need to tell his sister that he would not be come home for a bit and I said I would do it but then June blackmail me in to going on a date with her, ok daisy there are only two girl in my life and one of them is you, don't worry we can go to the park tomorrow at 10 am ok" said matt finally getting daisy to look at him "sure thing I be there same place as before" said daisy looking in to his blue eyes  
  
"Sure I be there but I have to go now before June goes nuts and trys to bite my head off for talking to another girl on our "date" so I see tomorrow" said matt as he kiss daisy on the cheek " ok then until tomorrow" said daisy as she left  
  
'Well I don't feel as good as I thought I would but I have that date with Matt to and then I sure I will feel better just like I did the first time I went out with matt' daisy thought were interrupted but the beeping of her  
d-terminal.  
  
~~~Email~~~  
  
Hey daisy come to the computer room we all going to the digital world to talk to Izzy come as quickly as you can  
  
Signed  
  
Yolei  
  
'Looks like Izzy want to start working straight way but I won't let him cure me until I have seen Matt it would break his heart if I didn't turn up I have to go get Chibimon first I hope he does might giving up he's day to go in to the digital world with me' thought daisy as she started to run back to her apartment  
  
~~~At the Kamiya's apartment~~~  
  
Daisy walking in to the room she was sharing with Hikari and looked for Chibimon but he was nowhere to be found "Chibimon where are you" daisy called out looking under things and over thing for her blue partner "Chibimon this is no time for hide and seek tai is waiting for us in the computer room" daisy shout a bit louder then before  
  
~~~ A couple of minutes ago~~~  
  
Chibimon was still a sleep in Davis jacket think about his partner when a voice broke thought his dreams of Davis "Chibimon where are you" came daisy voice from some where unknown to the little blue digimon 'was that him or am I still dream' Chibimon brushed it off as a dream but then it came again "Chibimon this is no time for hide and seek tai is waiting for use in the computer room" came daisy voice from the same unknown place as before but I bit louder 'that was Davis' thought Chibimon as he came out of the closet to see him partner still looking for him  
  
~~~ Back to daisy a minute ago ~~~  
  
Daisy hear some thing come from over near the closet she turned around to see her blue partner coming out looking very happy to see her "there you are Chibimon why were you in the closet" asked daisy but she didn't get the answers for her question  
  
" Oh Davis I miss you so much I haven't see you in ages" said Chibimon as he ran over to his partner "please Chibimon don't call me that it makes me feel depressed, I want to go back to be Davis which is why we have to leave now come on" said daisy as she picked up Chibimon and headed out of the apartment.  
  
" We going to the digital world to talk to Izzy and hopeful he find a way to turn me to myself again" daisy whisper to Chibimon as she was walking to the computer room.  
  
~~~ At the computer room~~~  
  
'Where could she be what if she was in trouble and need us, she never did return the email to say she had got it was if she had hurt her self I have to know where she is, she's my best friend and' ken thoughts were interpreted by daisy coming in with Chibimon in her arms " hey guys am here lets go" said daisy as she walked in and took out her digivice "the sooner we go the sooner I can get back to normal" said daisy walking over to the computer " daisy is there something wrong" said ken looking at her with the same concern in his eyes as before  
  
" No there nothing wrong" said daisy as ken looked into her brown eyes and sees the sadness that was there.  
  
" Are you sure" said ken still looking into her sad brown eyes " yes am fine ken let just get going in to the Digiworld" said daisy standing right in front of the computer screen 'why is ken so concerned about me I know he my best friend but this is a little bit more concern then I thought he would show does mean that ken is my only real friend if the others aren't that concern about me' daisy look up for her thought to see Taichi was talking about some thing but she wasn't listing to him " lets just go" said daisy the sadness in her heart coming out in her voice " digiport open" said daisy opening the portly to the Digiworld and being sucked in along with the other.  
  
~~~Digiworld~~~  
  
" Hey daisy look you have a new set of clothes" said ken look at the new clothes his best friends was wearing, Ken was right daisy was wearing new clothes which consisted of a red short sleeved top a silver belt with a red heart on it and green cargo pants "your right ken, hey Kari why couldn't you have picked some thing like this for me to wear it's better then the things you picked" said daisy looking at the new outfit she had on  
  
" Well daisy we would have but there weren't on offer when we were looking for you new clothes" said Kari looking at the new clothes as well "so which way is it to Izzy" said daisy looking around to see if he was near by " that way" said Taichi looking up from his digivice and point to the east.  
  
~~~ Five minutes later~~~  
  
Taichi and the other had found Izzy working his computer as always "hey Izzy we need to talk to you about something" said Taichi walking closer to Izzy 'wow a new digidestined, she is cute' were Izzy only thoughts as he looked up the his laptop " hey a new digidestined mind if I ask you some question for my digidestined database am doing" said Izzy standing up and resting his laptop on one arm as he started to type with his other hand  
  
" Sure thing I don't mind" said daisy starting to blush wail the other digidestined broke out in sniggers " well lets start at the begin how old are you" was Izzy first question  
  
" Am 15 years old" was daisy answers "how did you get your digivice, when did you get it, what colour is it and who's your partner at the rookie level" where Izzy's next questions  
  
" Well I got my D3 when it came out of the schools computer, I got it at the same time as Yolei and Cody, its normally completely blue but at the moment it has pink stripes on it and my partner is Veemon" were daisy answers for the questions  
  
" Wow this is cool you have a lot in command with another digidestined called Davis Motomiya are you close with him" asked Izzy as the other digidestined sniggered became ever louder  
  
"Well yes you could say that, we very close so much so you could ever say that we the same person" said daisy with a big grin on her face and the sniggers from the others became ever louder the only one not sniggering was ken.  
  
" So Tai what did you want to talk about" said Izzy looking up from his laptop and at Taichi " well its because we want to tell you that Davis never really disappeared" said Taichi looking right at Izzy with the most serious look he could  
  
"Uh Tai he's been missing for a while now, I'm not stupid" said Izzy giving Taichi a annoyed look "we know that but its true he been here the whole time" said Taichi still looking very seriously at Izzy  
  
" So then where is he" asked Izzy a bit of sarcasm in his voice " he been right in front of you the whole time" said Taichi a bit of a smile on his face and daisy give a small wave to get Izzy attention and then give a huge smile.  
  
" Tai did you hit your head when you came in to the Digiworld this is a girl, Davis is a boy" said Izzy giving Taichi a wired look "well that what we need to talk to you about this IS Davis some thing happened to him about a week ago when he left the Digiworld and now he's a she" said Taichi who could no long keep a serious look on his face and was smiling a lot  
  
'Oh god I thought Davis was cute this is going to haunt me forever' were Izzy only thought as he staired at daisy in disbelief "so then why not tell all the others as well" question Izzy still staring at daisy "well do you believe us, some times I don't believe it and I was there when it happen" said Taichi  
  
" Ok then I can soft of believe you but why wait so long, why not tell me as soon as you got back from the Digiworld" asked Izzy beginning to type on his laptop again " well its because Joe wanted to do some test to see if he could find the reason for this but he couldn't so he suggested that we came to talk to you so where we are" said Taichi daisy had stop smiling and was just standing there wait for Taichi to finished  
  
" Ok then lets get this thing started but first how would I address you should I still call you Davis or do you have a new name to go with this new form" asked Izzy turning to look back at daisy at the mention of her old name daisy eyes became a bit tearly but she got control of herself and started to answers the question  
  
" That was one of the first things the others did when this happen there decided on the name Daisy Renton so you could call me that if you want" said daisy not look at Izzy  
  
"So where are you staying in case I need to contact you" asked Izzy still typing on his laptop "Am staying with Kari and Tai I am portending to be there cousin from England, I watched the battle over the internet then four years later a digiegg and a digivice came out of my computer I used to live in Obdia about three years ago and my best friend was Davis Motomiya, to every one apart from the digidestined Davis is staying with his friend TK which is why he's sister has not seen he around much" said daisy in a kind of sad and flat voice  
  
" So Izzy do you think you can help" asked ken in a concerned tone as he walk up beside daisy " I believe I could but first I need to take a full digital scan of daisy first and try and work out how this happen why don't you sit down daisy" said Izzy as he sit back down soon after would so did daisy, ken placed his hand on daisy shoulder ever still paildramon was made all he had to be was touch Davis and he could feel his heart beat alone with his own and there it was 'at less there is one thing that wasn't charge about him, our heart beat as one there are link by friendship and' but ken thoughts were interrupted by Izzy.  
  
"Ken could you please not touch her it will mess up the digital scan," said Izzy looking up from his laptop " oh sorry Izzy" said ken in a sad tone as he removed he's hand from daisy shoulder and sat down next to her  
  
The next ten minute were probably the most boring time spent by any of the digidestined apart of Mimi but she wasn't there, Izzy just sat their typing daisy sat opposite him being very quite and so consumed in her own thoughts she seemed to be in her own world, ken was sitting next to her and keep looking at her then turned away before an one could see him staring, all the other were sitting in a small group talking occasionally one of them would get up and stretch there legs then sit down again  
  
" Hey guys am done are you all ready for the results" asked Izzy looking up from his laptop  
  
" of course we want the results the sooner we now the problem the sooner we can solve it" said Taichi as he walked up to daisy and placed him hand on her shoulder, daisy looked up and her brown eyes met his " don't worry your be back to your normal self soon" said Taichi in soft voice as he sat down on her other side all the other digidestined sat down around daisy and Taichi and waited for Izzy to start, it was a pity Joe wasn't with them because he loved Izzy's theory  
  
"Well lets start at the begin every thing in the world is made of deoxyribose nucleic acid or DNA or short makes up your physical form most normal males has one Y chromosome and one X chromosome and girl have two X chromosome and because its it sciencely impossible to change some one chromosome this lends me to believe that the change was done where because when we travel to the digital world are DNA is turned into data and the way we look in the Digiworld is control by our digital cores  
  
~~~ 10 more minutes later~~~  
  
and that's my theory on this problem so what do you think" asked Izzy every one apart from ken had a really spaced out look on there face 'the saying the lights are on but no bodies home comes to mind at the moment' thought Izzy as he look at every one  
  
" Err Izzy can we have the simple version for those of us who didn't acts biology" said Taichi still looking a bit spaced out " oh sorry Tai I got a bit carried away ok here is the simple version you all wanted well every one know your genes make you who you are right" said Izzy looking at every one " yes" agree every one  
  
" Well when we travel to the digital world there get tuned in to data so some how Davis digital core which control what he looks like when he come here had some new data inputted in which then tuned back in to DNA when he return but how this new data was inputted is still a mystery to me! But now we now the problem I can start working on the solution" said Izzy still looking at every one  
  
" Thanks Izzy I think I go back home now am really tired are you guys coming" asked daisy as she got up to leave " of course we coming am kind of tired as well" said Hikari " you guys go on without me am going to stay here and work on the cure for this problem" said Izzy not moving his eyes from hid laptop " ok see you later Izzy" said Taichi following the other back to the digiport  
  
~~~ Five minutes later~~~  
  
Every one had gotten to the digiport and had be sucked in and travel home to the real world as always when they got back there were in a huge heap on the floor as always " hey guys last time we can back from the digital world every one was laughing at something but I'm so tired I don't really remember what it was" came daisy voice from some where in the middle of the pile 'why doesn't she remember it only happened a week ago maybe it is just because she is tired' were Hikari only thought as she pulled herself free from the pile of body she was in  
  
"Come on then lets head home a good night sleep will do every one some good" said Taichi as he got up from the floor and headed for the door followed by Hikari and daisy "see you later" came Hikari and Taichi's voice at about the same time as there left the computer room " bye ken see you later" said daisy as she turned to look at her friend before she left she court a quick glance of his beautiful amethyst eyes which were filled with so much concern she just want to run over and comfit him and tell him that what ever he was concerned about would be ok  
  
~~~ Back at the Kamiya's apartment~~~  
  
"Oh man am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open" came Hikari's sleepy voice as she walked out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and got in to bed daisy was also in her bed along with Chibimon " hey Chibimon I hope you didn't mind giving up your afternoon to come to the Digiworld with me" said daisy " of course not daisy I would give up any thing to spent time with you" said Chibimon as he curled up next to his partners chest " awww that's so sweet thanks Chibimon" said daisy stoking her partner until he was a sleep then she started to write in her notebook.  
  
~~~ Daisy Diary~~~  
  
Am so tired I can't really remember much about today but I try so to start of with I got the results from the test Joe has been doing on me I can't remember what there were but I do remember feeling very sad about them so I went for a walk to try and find someone to make me feel better I ended up at matt place I knock on his door and wailed for him to come to the door and I told him I want to see him he did say he want to see me again any way well I got there and when I saw him I instantly feel better but then he said he could spent time with me and I feel really bad and every thing seemed to click of course he doesn't want to spent time with me an just a kid and he a cute guitarist and could have any girl she want so why should he want to spent time with me I tried to leaves but he stopped me and it just went from bad to worse not only did he not want to spent time with me which he said he did after our date but he was with Jun I mean how could he I thought he hated her but its ok now he told me about why he was with her and he promised to meet me in the park tomorrow so I feel a bit better then I got a messages Yolei to go to the Digiworld and I did the Izzy did all sorts of things after would we came back to the real world apart from Izzy who stayed be hide to work on the problem some more me Tai and Kari left to go but before we did I saw ken's bright violet eyes there were filled with some much concern I just want to rust over to him and make him feel better it was like my heart had shatter just looking at his eyes like he was just about to cry but I couldn't stay and ask why because Kari and Tai were leaving with out me then we got back to the apartment and when I asked demiveemon if he mined giving up his afternoon to be with me in the digital world he said that he would have given up any thing to spent time with me which I thought was really sweet of him, I stoked him until he fell asleep then I went to sleep as well got to get my beauty sleep for my date with matt  
  
Signed  
  
Daisy (Davis)  
  
Takuya: well that's the end of this chapter I know it took a long time to write but I keep think just a little bit more and soon it was 18 pages longs well reviews are always well come and in the 4th chapter you get to chosen what happens well it might take a bit to write the next chapter because I have collages work to do now and when I get back am to tired to write any thing but I will get it done the more reviews I get the more I want to write,  
  
I also want to thanks my editor and the girl who wrote the date part of this story for me, my friend and another kensuke fan, I luv yugi and daisuke so :p if you like my story then go read her its called Chibi Daisuke am sure your love it 


	4. The ties that bond us are a rose

Hi am back with chapter 4 of this great story. I would like to thank all my reviewers for there reviews, they make me want to write more and in this chapter you the reader have two chances to chose what happens next, but if I don't get more then 4 votes for it then am going to choose which one has the most votes  
  
I just want to let you all know how I came up with this wired idea, well I was watching the episode storm of friendship you know, where Davis gets the Digiegg of friendship and then there was this quote- one of my favourites by the way.  
  
Davis: Did you see that? I got a noogie! That means I'm one of the guys now!  
  
Chibimon: I have a question. If you're one of the guys now, does that mean you used to be one of the girls? And if so how come you never told me!  
  
I heard that quote in between reading Through Different Eyes by The fallen starmaster, what I mean by that is I read it once then hear that quote then read it again I think any of you who read this would love that story I know I did, I give you one hint about it with the power of a new Digiegg tai and Kari switch bodies well that's all am going to say if you want to know more then your going to have to read it for yourselves  
  
So I thought hey that's a really cool idea why not turn Davis in to a girl there are lots of storys of Tai being turned in to a girl and every one knows that Davis is just a Tai clone so why not turn him in to girl so I did and here it is  
  
Warning: there will be yaoi in all the following chapters but am not going to tell you who its just a warning  
  
All reviews are welcome; flames will be used to light my burning passion for this story and all things to do with digimon  
  
So with out further ado on with this fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or ken wouldn't have marred Yolei and theses would be real episodes.  
  
In the last chapter We saw Daisy spend her first week as a girl which includes her date with Matt and the test results from Joe, Izzy was also brought in to the problem to help.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After daisy had gotten the test results her personality changes a 'bit' she stopped going to soccer practice and spends most of her free time with a certain blonde haired digidestined that plays the guitar, whether that meant just hanging out, usually in the park, or her sitting around listening to him practice for a concert.  
  
Which is where we find them today in the park, Matt is leaning against a tree and daisy is leaning against him, he was resting his chin on the top of her head with is arm around her waist. Matt was wearing his normal green outfit and daisy was wearing her normal outfit of a yellow tank top and pink shorts, her hair was tied back in a plait down her back, the only thing that was different was that when ever she was going to see Matt she would wear her silver heart locket.  
  
"Daisy I know that we have only known each other for a short time but I feel like I have know you for a long time" said Matt "yeah I know what you mean Matt I feel the same way" said daisy looking up at Matt for bit before she returned to looking at the park  
  
'Why is it that the longer am with Matt the more I get this feeling that its wrong, that I should be with some one else but if that's true then why does it also feel really nice to be with him? I know maybe it guilt because I should be spending time with chibimon but am sure he understands, oh great that's another emotion to add to the list I already have a warm fuzzy feeling when I'm around Matt, but also a wired one that I shouldn't be with him now I can add guilt for not spending time with my partner. Let's just go with the strongest for the moment I will sort the other one out later' daisy was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Matt was waving his hand in front of her face  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Matt I was thinking did you want some thing?" said daisy as she came back to reality 'duh of course he wants some thing other wise he wouldn't be waving his hand in front of your face! You can be such a baka sometimes' thought Daisy as Matt and her eyes met  
  
"You know you are a lot like Ken, quite thoughtful, gentle" at the time Matt mentioned Ken's name Daisy instantly got a picture of his eyes just as she was leaving the computer room after they had all gone to see Izzy, so filled with sadness and concern but there was a small spark of hope 'oh man why is it that every time I think about how Ken looked that day I feel like dropping whatever I'm doing and running to find him' Daisy's thoughts were interrupted by Matt "Daisy you know its not good for you to think to much.''  
  
'Well that's something I never thought I would hear him say first its I never think, now its you think to much' thought Daisy still looking in Matt's eyes "Did you want something Matt or did you just want to talk about how much I'm like Ken" said Daisy as she turned around so she was face to face with Matt "Of course I want to tell you that I have some thing for you" said Matt still looking at Daisy as she started to blush "Oh really you didn't have to Matt" said Daisy really blushing now.  
  
"But I wanted to, I was walking past a flower shop and was going to get you a red rose but then I remembered that flowers fade then die and I wanted you to have something that would show how much I care for you that would least forever, so I got you this instead" said Matt holding out a black velvet box, Daisy took the box and opened it in shocked silence inside was a jewelled rose on a gold chain, the petals were bright red and sparked in the sunlight, the same with the leaves but there were green of course.  
  
"Awww Matt it's gorgeous I love it" squealed Daisy in a typical girl fashion as she threw her arms around Matt and pulled him in to a hug. After about five minutes Daisy pulled back a bit so they were face to face again but there was only a couple of inches between them "You're the best boyfriend a girl could want" said Daisy before she learned in and kissed him.  
  
After she had sat down again she took off her heart locket and put on her new rose necklace "So how do I look?" said Daisy as she finished putting on the new necklace "You look perfect I don't know how I got through my life with out you" said Matt as he brushed a stray strand of her hair be hind her ears "I wish I had some thing for you" said Daisy. As she put her hands in her pockets her fingers came a cross her sliver locket that she had just taken off "Oh wait I know what I could give you here take this" said Daisy as she held out her heart locket "so that you know my heart will all ways be with you" said Daisy as she put it in to his hand.  
  
"I will take really good care of it but are you sure you want to give it to me? I have never seen you with out it" said Matt still holding it in his hand with Daisy on top of them the necklace in between "Of course I do you're the first guy I ever really cared for, (AN: SO very true seen how she was a guy until a few weeks ago and was all ways going after Kari) and any way if you get to spend tons of cash on a necklace for no reason apart from to show how much YOU care then I can give away my favourite necklaces to show how much I care for you" said Daisy as she pushed Matt's hand to his chest "I guess your right there ok then I will take really good care of it" said Matt blushing a bit at the thought that had just been brought to hand  
  
"Matt can I ask you something?" said Daisy, as she looked away from Matt "Sure you can my little hana what is it?" said Matt as he tried to get Daisy to look at him "Remember when I came to see you and June was with you" said Daisy in no more then a whisper "Yes of course I do" said Matt who was not getting very far in trying to get her to look at him  
  
"You said there were only two girls in your life and one was me who's the other girl? Your not seeing her as well are you, because I know its stupid but if I don't ask then you might use the you never asked excuse" said Daisy so softly you could hardly hear her "Daisy first I would never two time you and two if you must know its Sora" said Matt moving closer to Daisy and putting his hand on her shoulder "Oh of course she's more your age and then there's that whole Digiworld thing of course you'd be interested in her and here I am hogging you all to my self, you probably want to spend time with her" Daisy was cut short by Matt kissing her "Now are you going to let me tell you the rest of it?" said Matt looking deeper in to her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What there's more?" said Daisy she looked like she was on the point of crying "Yes there's more I was about to say that Sora is dating Tai at the moment so that means I'm all yours, you're the only girl in my life and I hope it stays that way for ever" said Matt as he pulled her in to a hug "I don't know why I always jump first and ask questions later" Daisy whispered as she let her self get pulled into a hug.  
  
"Its just the way you were born I wouldn't think to much of it" said Matt as he pulled her in closer "But its not, when I was born I was a totally different person, I changed a few weeks ago and no one has gotten any answers for why it happened, a few weeks ago I would have never liked a boy, well I don't think I would have I never really give it any thought." whispered Daisy as she leaned into the hug.  
  
"Its ok Daisy I will always be here for you our hearts are linked now through the care we have for each other" said Matt as he pulled Daisy ever closer so she could hear his heart beat 'My heart may be linked to Matt's but his is linked with another and no matter how much I try to cover it with the love Matt gives me, he always finds a way to come back and is still linked with his' daisy's thought were interrupted by Matt  
  
"Daisy I'm sorry to say that it is time I took you home we have been here for most of the day" said Matt as he stood up and helped Daisy to her feet "Sure thing then Matt I hadn't really noticed how late it was so what are your plans for tomorrow" Daisy asked as she walked with Matt back to her places "I've got to practice for a concert you can come watch if you want maybe I could get off early" said Matt pulling Daisy ever closer as they walked back to her places.  
  
"Sure I come watch you play, I love your music I come unless some thing really really important come up ok" said Daisy "Sure that's ok with me I love to see you there" said Matt as he stopped in front of the Kamiya's front door "until tomorrow my koibito" said Matt before he kissed her one last time and left "Yes until tomorrow Matt" said Daisy as she walked in to the apartment.  
  
Once inside Taichi was no where to be seen and Hikari was on the sofa looking at some thing "Daisy can I ask you something?" asked Hikari putting the thing she was looking at down on the table "sure what is it Kari I need to get my beauty sleep after all" said Daisy as she stopped going in to they're room "I just want to ask you why you stopped going to soccer practice because apart from Tai your the best person on the team" asked Hikari "I just did ok, no one asked a ton of questions when Sora stopped going to soccer practice, I see you tomorrow I need to get my beauty sleep so I look my best for Matt" and with that Daisy walked in to her room before Hikari could say any thing else.  
  
"I hope Izzy finds that cure or solution or what ever it is I really want you back I don't know why this happened to you or why you changed so much I just want you back the way you were, it's like you really have disappeared " Hikari whispered it turned out that she was looking at digital pictures of Davis she had taken over the times she had spent with him  
  
back to Daisy in they're room  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, its just soccer practice, I mean really it is fun but now I have a boyfriend I don't really have time for it" said Daisy as she unplaited her hair and started to brush it "is it just me or does chibimon look thinner then normal and why am I talking to myself, more importantly why am I answering myself, oh great another emotion to add to the list" said Daisy as she got changed and got in to bed.  
  
Daisy diary   
  
Today was another great day with my boyfriend Matt we spent all the time in the park I finally asked him about the other girl it turns out to be Sora but she is dating Tai, so Matt is all mine and he give me this really lovely rose necklaces, but I am getting this really big list of emotion so am going to have to write them down or I never be able to sleep if I don't so let start at the beginning  
  
1) I have this really warm and fuzzy feeling when I'm with Matt,  
like nothing can hurt me and that I never want to be with out him.  
  
2) but then there is really wired feeling like I shouldn't be with  
Matt but some one else and it just gets stronger the more am with  
Matt.  
  
3) I also feel guilty because I should spend some of the time that  
am with Matt with chibimon  
  
4) Am also slightly concern for chibimon he seem thinner then  
normal  
  
Oh well am sure I will work out my feeling soon but I really do need my beauty sleep am sure every thing will be clearer in the morning but before I go I just have to write that Matt called me his little hana which I thought was very sweet and his koibito I never believe in love at first sight until I saw Matt I knew he was the one for me but then there that feeling again, like this is not going to last for long and soon I will be different and he wouldn't like me any more, why are emotion so difficult to deal with  
  
and with that wrote daisy turned out the light and went to sleep only slightly worried that Matt was going to stop liking her soon  
  
Daisy dream (daisy p.o.v point of view)  
  
Me and Matt were walking in the park in the moonlight just then the cloud that had been covering the moon passed and I was surrounded in a bright white light when it subsided Matt was backing after from me "Matt what is it what's wrong" "y..y...you changed" stuttered Matt still backing away I looked down and my clothes had changed I was now wearing brown shorts and a white T-shirt there was a strand hair in my eyes as I brushed it out I noticed that my hair was now really short and was spiked up "so what if I look different that does change how I feel for you" "you have changed and it not just your looks I can see it in your eyes, you not the girl I care for any more your different" said Matt as he turned to leave  
  
"Please Matt don't go I love you" but he wasn't coming back I just sat there crying but then I heard a noise like some one walking towards me "Matt is that you I guess you came back for this necklace so you could sell it and buy some thing for Sora" my voice as no more then a whisper but when I looked up it wasn't Matt but someone else "no am not Matt but a friend" said the stranger I kept looking at them but I could see any thing of them it was like looking at a 3D shadow  
  
"why can't I see what you look like, I feel like I know you but why can't I see you" I was still crying then the person sat down in front of me "I feel so calm with you even if I can see you, why does Matt hate me I only changed a bit am sure I can get some of my other clothes and my hair will grow back he said he really cared for me does that me he shouldn't care what I look like" I know am still crying I can feel them fall down my cheeks  
  
"am sure Matt has a good reason for it, but as a true friend I will always care for you not matter what you look like, but I do like you better this way" said the shadow as there brushed my tears away with there thumb "I have to go know but remember you have a true friend who doesn't care what you look like" said the shadow at there got up to leave I got up to " please don't leave" I called and grab there wrist but when I did the darkness started to run up my arm I let go and try to shark it off but it keep spreading until I was totally cover in what ever this black stuff was and now am all alone in the darkness  
  
"don't forget the one who truly cares for you is held here" came the same voice from the shadows and I felt some thing press on my chest right over my heart "to find out how you feel about them when you know who it is look for the dark rose it will show you what you need to know "can't you tell me who you are or let me look at you" "when you find the dark rose you will be able to see me until then you can only hear me now it is time to awaken, close your eyes and when you open them next you will be in the room your are searing with Kari "but am scared what if when I wake up I have changed" "I never thought I would hear the holder of courage say there were scared" came the voice just then we were surrounded by orange light and I could see them well there outline any way  
  
"don't be silly" there said as there told my hand in there "you have to wake up or you will never find the dark rose or who I am now please close your eyes" said the shadow but before I did close my eyes I thought that the shadow was more purple then black but I didn't have much time to look until I was awake in the room I shared with Hikari  
  
The next morning  
  
'wow that was a really wired dream I only hope half of it come true the part about my true friend but first I must find that dark rose but I really hope I never change and that I can always be with Matt well better start getting ready for today' thought daisy as she got up  
  
Daisy woke up early yet again in order to spend the most amount of time she could with Matt as she could, after getting dressed brushing and plaiting her hair she put her rose necklace back on she only took it off because she was worried if she sleeping in it, it might break she grab one of Kari's bright pink backpack and drop a couple of things she might need for her day out in it which include her D3, a manicure kit, house keys and a couple of other things that she thought she might need (AN: this is only a PG13 so don't get any ideas I mean things like tissues, lip balm if you're a girl you know what I mean I do it all the time I just go in to town and I seem to take a took of stuff with me) and then left her room and was then meet with Kari who was getting some breakfast  
  
"Oh daisy your up, I have good news Izzy called a bit ago and said he has nearly found a way to turn you back into boy" Hikari turned to look complete at her but instant of seeing joy or happiness or at less relief she only saw confusion "Don't be silly I've always been a girl" said daisy as she checked her hair in a mirror "am not the one being silly daisy you were a boy a few weeks ago" said Hikari looking really worried for her friend "yay right and next your be saying that your not my cousin" said daisy as she changed her mind and took out her D3 and clipped it to her belt  
  
"your not my cousin that was just some thing we made up for you" said Hikari starting to shout at bit just then Taichi came out of his room to see what all the shouting was about "what's all the shouting about it to early for this type of noise" said Taichi sleepily as he walked out of his room rubbing his eyes and yawning "am sorry Tai we didn't mean to wake you but Kari is being really stupid" said daisy as she put on the backpack "you woke me up just because you let your cat fight get out of hand, what does a guy have to do to get a lie in around here" said Taichi still yawning a bit  
  
"Tai will you please tell Kari that I have always been a girl and I am your cousin she keeps saying am not" said daisy looking hopeful at Taichi but her hope were broken by what Taichi said next "but Kari is right you did used to be a boy until a few weeks ago and your not really our cousin we just made it up" said Taichi looking concern for his friend "oh no Tai not you as well I have always been a girl why do keeping say I wasn't" said daisy as tears started to reach her eyes  
  
"ok daisy if you can answers there three question then we will leave it alone and never talk about it again but if you can't then you going to come with us to see Izzy and get you some help in remembering who you really are, what do you say" asked Hikari "sure ok but after there questions then am going to be with Matt so let get this stupid thing started" said daisy standing still waiting for the questions to come  
  
"ok here are your three questions then, one what are your parents names, two what's your home phone number and three which part of England do you live in" came Hikari's questions  
  
"sure thing after I tell you there simply answers am going to meet Matt I have already spend to long hanging around here not doing any thing well the answers are...well...there...oh god why cant I remember" said daisy as she brought her hand up to her hand and repeating thing like "why cant I remember" and she keep having flashes of thing she never remembered happening "come on daisy lets go to Izzy's places am sure he can help you "am not real, why help me if am not real, if I don't have a past then I don't have a future" whispered daisy as she backing in to there room where the computer was.  
  
"Daisy please you do have a past but just not the one you think you had, just come with us and we help you in any way we can we will fix this together "but if am not real then there no point in helping" this was the last thing daisy said before she pick up the sleeping chibimon opened a digiport and was gone from the room  
  
"oh god Tai what are we going to do. How could we not have noticed that she was forgetting thing like, after we came back from seeing Izzy we all thought it was because she was tired, but it wasn't and now she alone in the Digiworld with god only know what memories feeling like she not real" Hikari was cut short by Taichi putting his hand on her mouth "Kari calm down she has Veemon with her and her D3 so we can find her quickly ok you send emails to Izzy, Joe and Tk, I tell Yolei, Cody and Ken don't worry we will get her back soon" said Taichi as he got out he's d-terminal and started to email all the other to tell them what happen.  
  
to where Ken is   
  
Ken was laying on his bed think as usually when he's thought were interrupted by the beeping of his d-terminal 'huh! What that beeping oh its only my d-terminal maybe its Izzy saying that he found the cure or what ever it is and soon I be able to be with Davis I miss him so very much if I really thought he had disappeared in the Digiworld then I would go there right way and not come back until your with me' ken was a bit shocked when it turned out the email was from Taichi.  
  
Email  
  
Ken am sorry to say we have some bad news for you, what ever turned Davis in to a girl as also made her forget her old life when we tried to get her to remember she freaked out and ran off into the digital world all a alone but she does have Veemon with her and her D3 so we should be able to find her quickly we all going to meet in sector 25 in case you forgot that is near where we first meet you in the Digiworld come quickly daisy is alone, confused and probably scared and some thing bad might happen if we don't find her soon  
  
From Taichi  
  
"Davis no, how come every one I hold close leave me, Sam, wormmon and now my best and first human friend, I maybe not have been able to help Sam or wormmon, but not this time am going to do what ever it take to get you back Davis ever if it means I have to search the whole digital world I'm not going to come back with out you" said Ken his expression changed from a depressed look to one of determination "wormmon could you pack a bag of all the thing we need, am going to go tell my parents that I might be gone for a bit" and with this said Ken left his room to tell his parents about his unplanned trip Ken came back ten minutes "wormmon am back is ever thing ready" called Ken as he walked into his room to get his D3  
  
"Yes Ken I packed all the thing your need if your staying in the digital world for a long time but pleases promise your be careful as your partner I don't want to see you get hurt and if you were hurt then you wouldn't be able to help Davis as much ok" said wormmon as he held up ken's bag for him "thanks wormmon and I promise I be careful now lets go" and with that said Ken pick up his bag put in on then picked up wormmon and enter the digital world.  
  
In the digital world   
  
"hey Ken your finally here what the deal with the bag" asked Taichi as Ken walked up to be with the group "hey guys you know Davis is smarter then you give him credit for she could have come in here and left in the next one she finds and then opened a portal on the opposite side of the digital world so am not leaving until Davis is with me" said Ken with the same determined look as before "but Ken it took us about four month to walk all around file island last time back in the old days and its not like it was back then, you can't stay here for four months and then return to find only tens minutes have pass some one is going to notices your missing if you don't come home when it gets late" shouted Taichi like he used to when we was the leader and was having on of the many fights he used to have with matt  
  
"Tai I have all ready told my parents that I might not be home for a bit and am not going to leave this places until I find Davis and if that means I have to walk all over file island and ever the continent of server then that what am going to do, I hear about how reckless you were when you were getting Kari her medicine so I thought you would under stand, so am going now so I have as much light to work with as possible if you find any thing or need any thing you can send me a email each time I check any area I will send you an email so we don't cover the same ground I see you around" and with that said Ken left  
  
"you know Ken is acting a lot like matt" said Taichi "you know what I think, I think it hanging out with the leader to much that turns perfectly normal calm rational people in to one that are stubborn and will not stop something until its done" said TK giving a very cheeky smile "what! Are you staying it my fault that Matt and Ken act like this" said Taichi give TK a really evil look "well matt never acted like that before he started to hangout with you and Ken never acted like this before he started to hangout with Davis who acts just like you do Tai" said TK giving Taichi a look that was just as evil "will you guys quit fighting Ken is right daisy could have gone some where different or she could be here so lets sprit up and check every area when its clear we send an email to let the other know now lets get going unlike Ken we do have to go home tonight" said Joe as he broke up the fight  
  
To where daisy is   
  
"Not that am complaining but why are we in the Digiworld all alone and where are we going" asked Veemon following his partner "I just wanted to be alone and I'm trying to find out who I am and I want to find the dark rose I thought here would be a good places to look "what! you don't know who you are" asked Veemon as he grab daisy by the wrist and pulled her down so there were at eye level "Veemon I don't know any more I though I knew but I keep getting flashes of thing I don't remember I can't remember simple thing from my life its like my brain is covered in static" said daisy still looking in to her partners eyes "I know some where that might help gabumon told me about it maybe it could help, you do truths me don't you" asked Veemon "oh course I trusted you Veemon lead the way and any why if matt's partner says it might help then of course I do it" said daisy as she got up and followed her partner 'oh god what has happen to you Davis once you would never do any thing that Matt or his partner wanted to do and two normal you would have gone to see tai or Ken what ever your problem, am really worry about you but maybe the lake will help you' though Veemon as he lead daisy to the lake of truth  
  
Lake of truth   
  
"Well we here the lake of truth will only show you what is in your heart and will hopeful help you with your identity" said Veemon as he turn to look at his partner "the thing is now that we are here I don't know if I really want to know I mean I have a great boyfriend and all my other digidestined friends and then there are my cousins, but then there that fact that I don't remember my parents or my home so then why not look its better then not knowing right ok am going to do it but first can I ask you a favour" asked daisy as she sat down again "sure daisy you can as me any thing am your partner and will always be with you and do any thing for you" said Veemon as he stood right next to his partner  
  
"Could you...emm.... errr. would you give me a hug please" asked daisy in no more then a whisper "daisy am your partner of course I hug you all you had to do was ask" said Veemon as he moved closer and give his partner what she wanted after about ten minutes like this daisy finally said some thing " thanks Veemon you're my best non human friend" with her arms still around her partner daisy took a long deep breath to calm her nerves "ok I think am really for this" said daisy as she got up and she slowly walks towards the lake and when she looked in she sees a boy in a white T-shirt with a blue jacket with flames on it, brown shorts he had brown spikely hair under a pair of goggles and had a Veemon at his side and was holding a blue digivice up after seeing this boy in the lake, daisy's suddenly had lots of flash of this boy with all her friends including Veemon and her cousins  
  
"who is this boy why do I keep see him in my mind with my friends who could he be" asked daisy to no one in particular but the more flash she saw the more the pain in her head grew until she could not take it any more she stubble a few steps back and fainted Veemon ran over when his partner start to fall and well I would stay court because daisy was bigger then him but stop her from hitting the ground with would have hurt her "I hope you remember soon I really want you back Davis but I will always be by your side no matter what you look like or who you think you are, I waited under that Digiegg for what seemed liked forever, I didn't know what you looked like but when you moved it and light floated into where ever I was I knew you had come for me ever if you had looked different or some one else has holding the Digiegg I would have still know it was you, I don't know how I just did, I think are souls are linked like we were made for each other" Veemon was talk to daisy in a soft calm voice ever though he knew daisy probably couldn't hear him  
  
"If looking in it made you see your self then drinking it might made you remember that he is you its worth a try" Veemon said as he ran to the lake to get some water for daisy to drink ever trough your still a sleep. Veemon ran over to the lake and pick up a leave to make a cold compress and when Veemon looked in the lake he just as surprised to see what was in it which was his own reflection but only half of it was there, the other half was covered in what seemed to be a black purple mist like fog  
  
(an: the next bit is Veemon point of view but then it will go back to normal)  
  
When I put my hand in the water the wired thing happened every thing went black then I could hear voices one sounded like daisy and the other was really familiar but I couldn't seem to put a name on it "huh? What is that orange light" I start to move toward it and the voices are getting loader so I can now hear what there are saying I walk closer and it is daisy and some thing that looks like a 3D shadow but it was a black purple colour like the fog that was covering the other half of my reflection I walk up to them but neither of them seemed to see me and there were talking like I wasn't there "the pain may have left for the time being but I am still having this flashes what are there please help me you said you were a true friend please help me" came daisy voice it was full of pain and why wasn't she talking to me its like am not here and what is this shadow "am sorry I can't help all I can do it tell you it will get better when you find the dark rose and my true form will help a lot as well but until you find one of them all I can do is give you kind words" the shadow was talking and listening to my partner but not me  
  
"that it am going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me" I move over to her and try to places my hand on her shoulder but my hand pasted straight thought her "oh god what just happen why did my hand past thought her but that might be why she not talking to me" but as I look at my hand I can see that it is now surrounded in a black purple light just like the shadow daisy was talking to "what in the Digiworld is happening" I shouted to no one really but got an answer time seem to stop and the shadow turn to look at me "wow Veemon I never thought I would see you here your link must be really strong but not enough for her to see, hear, or feel you" said the shadow "where is here any way" "this is all in daisy mind how did you get her if you don't know where this is" asked the shadow "I don't know how I got here the last thing I remember is putting my hand in the lake of truth and then it all went black and I found you two here talking" "I know what happen you link is strong, so when you touched the water it showed you the truth of your other half so you're here but can't really do any thing and if I hadn't found you then you might never have gotten back to your body" said the shadow it was definitely more purple then black now "what you mean only my mind is here my body is this back in the Digiworld which is why she can't see, hear or feel me" "yep that right but I do have the power to return you to your body" said the shadow still looking at me time was still frozen so daisy wasn't moving  
  
"you seem to know a lot about what's happening tell me will the water help will it help Davis remember who he is, I do miss him ever so much" "am sorry Veemon I don't know if it will or not, or if we can truly help we might be helping her to grab a few thing of her old life what I fear the most is that ever if she gets her true form back her mind is to far gone to be brought back" I noticed water keeps falling on the ground and when I look up it turned out that the shadow was crying  
  
"don't cry we will get Davis back together now if you could return my mind to my body I should be going back if am not there something bad might happen to her" "yes that is a good idea, stay strong Veemon never forget your souls are linked if noting else that will keep a small part of him alive in you until the rest can return" said the shadow as it lifted there arms and I was back at the lake my hands still in the water, I put the leaf in and then put in on her forehead then I went to get some more water this time when I look in the lake it was the same I still only have half a reflection but nothing happen when I put my hand in the water I took a bit of water over and help daisy to drink it  
  
(AN: normal point of view can any one guess who the shadow is yet?)  
  
"I was right are souls are linked and am sure who ever that shadow is will find you and help to bring you back to normal Davis the way we all care for you" said Veemon as he took daisy hand in his, another ten minutes past before any thing happen "hummm Veemon is that you" asked daisy as she sat up and put her hand to her head "my head feels like I was just ran over by a monochromon" said daisy as she got up "daisy do you remember any thing about your self yet" asked Veemon as he followed daisy to where ever she was going pretty soon there found themselves near the opening to a cave "Veemon I'm have the weirdest case of déjà vu" "déjà who?" questioned Veemon "no Veemon déjà vu it's a feel that you get when you done some thing before and I feel like I have been to this cave before but because I can't remember any thing of it should we go in" asked daisy as she stood at the mouth of the cave  
  
'she remembers the cave maybe she remember who she really is if we go inside' "sure daisy I think we should go in you might remember some thing more if we do" said Veemon secretly wishing he could tell her every thing. When there got in to the cave it looked so very familiar there got to the end of the cave and in the middle of the floor there was a small hole in the ground when daisy saw it she bent down and ran a finger around it as she was muttering "Veemon this is where I first meet you was it" but before Veemon couldn't answers daisy had a huge flood of memorials and a flash back  
  
Flash back (AN: this is going to be most of episode one ok but it might have a few bits changed or bits I missed ok so no flames about it being a copy of the first episode plz)  
  
Taichi, Hikari, Tk and the same boy she saw in the lake but this time he had square goggles instant of the round one she had seen him in before where in this cave there was an orange egg with yellow flames on it there on the ground with a spike in it. "It won't budge" said Tk trying to pick it up but not having any luck "move aside this is a women's job" said Kari as she also tried to pick up the egg but also had no luck with it  
  
"to bad we don't have a women here to help" mocked Tk "guys I pump iron all the time let me do it" said the boy and after a few minutes of pulling it came up which cased the boy to fall on his butt "what I tell ya light as a feather you guys need to work out a little more" said the boy still sitting on the ground with the egg in his right hand "there a problem" said Tai as huge amounts of orange light was emanated from the newly revealed hole after the light had reached it peck a small blue digimon jump out "yahoo free at last, free at least you moved the Digiegg my names Veemon but you can just call me Veemon" said Veemon as he held out his hand to the boy "hi am Davis" said the boy still a bit shock to have a small blue digimon jumping around him just then a monochromon came in thought the hole in the roof and started to attack every one, after it had chased them all out of the cave the boy now know as Davis stop to catch his breath, but the monochromon released one of its attacks so Veemon pushed him out of the way  
  
Unfortunately in the fall Davis broke his goggles after seeing Hikari was hurt he tore off what was left of his goggles then used his courage to open the Digiegg and helped Veemon armour digivolved into flamedramon and destroy the dark ring that was control the monochromon "Davis I think you where really brave back there in that battle but I noticed that you broke your goggles and as we all know the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right with out them so here I want you to have mine" said Taichi as he told off his goggles and give them to Davis  
  
After Davis had put them on Kari said "there look really cute"  
  
end of flash back  
  
"It wasn't me it was that boy again Davis that his name the one I see all the time in my mind with my friends, Tai gave him his goggles you're his partner not mine well it makes sense if am not real then why should I have a digimon partner" said daisy just as Tai walked in "daisy there you are why did you run off we were all really worried about you" said Tai as he walked closer "if I'm not real then what's there to be worry about tai, I'm not even really sure who I am anymore, everything's so unclear" said daisy as she stood up  
  
(AN: plz no flames about making tai smart its only for about 3 lines because I do know that if Tai was smart he would be Izzy so its only going to be for a bit, one personality change is enough for me)  
  
" Daisy wouldn't a rose by any other name still smell just as sweet, we were all really worried about you and want to help" said Taichi sounding really smart for the first and probably only time in his life "I have to do this by my self I'm sorry Tai" said daisy giving Taichi a watery smile then she ran off as she past Taichi she thought her D3 down "daisy please wait don't go" called Taichi and Veemon at the same time "shit" cured Taichi under his breath as he got out his d-terminal and started to email all the other digidestined  
  
Email  
  
guys I found her but then she ran off again before I could get her to come with me and she left her D3 behind this time so don't bother trying to tracking it any more am going to keep looking don't you guys give up either but its ever worse this time she left Veemon behind this time so hurry  
  
From Taichi  
  
to where Ken is searching  
  
Ken had finished reading the email and was now really really wanted to find Davis as quickly as possible "Ken please its starting to rain you promise me you would take care please lets find some where to wait until its stops raining you can't help Davis if you get sick" said wormmon trying to get Ken to find some where to keep dry "but wormmon she all alone thinking she not real and her best non human friend is someone else partner am his best human friend maybe if I talk to her I can get thought to him maybe if I can link our heart again it will bring him back I just want him back" said Ken as he sat down rubbing a few tears away from his eyes "ken I know you really care for Davis but if you keep pushing your self then your going to get ill and might not be able to help Davis any more and don't you think Davis would feel really bad if you got sick now come over here and get some rest you have been looking all day we will start again first think in the morning promise" said wormmon holding up a blanket for Ken "ok then wormmon you win I see you in the morning" said Ken as he took the blanket and went to sleep  
  
back to daisy after she had left the cave  
  
After running for what seemed like forever but was probably only about five to ten minutes daisy came across a temple like building (AN: this is the temple where Yolei and Cody found there Digiegg but because Davis wasn't there he wouldn't have know this) it was starting to rain and there was a huge storm coming so she went in to wait it out she walks in and find a small corner to sit down in and starts crying again "who am I really, I don't ever know any more, the one thing I thought I was sure about in my life was taken away, I only thing I was sure of was that Veemon was my partner but his not he's the partner of that boy Davis who I keep seeing in my mind. Oh man am so tired am going to try and get some sleep well I can't go any where until the storm stops any way" said daisy to herself as she curls up on the cold hard ground and cry's herself silently to sleep  
  
Daisy dream  
  
am walking down the high street with my cousin Hikari on one side of me and Yolei on the other there were talk about some thing but I only hear some of it "Yolei clam down, there's nothing to get mad at. Over there is the perfect shop! " Said Hikari pointing to the shop straight in front of them. "Your right Kari that just the shop we need." said Yolei looking at the shop. The name of that shop was "New Look", "I know it's just what she needs, a new look then there was a flash and I was coming out of a changing room then Hikari and Yolei started to talk again "I think that's just what we been looking for. What do you think Yolei?" asked Hikari turning to face Yolei. "I think its perfect Kari that is just what we have been looking for but of course she will have to remove the goggles there just don't go with the outfit" said Yolei then it all went black and I woke up  
  
next morning back to ken just as the sun was rising  
  
As the first rays of light appeared over the horizon Ken was up and was about to carry on his search for his best friend when "ken your not going any where until you have some breakfast" said wormmon as he got out some rice ball from Ken's backpack (AN: only the Japanese knows why there called rice balls when there not ever round) "you know wormmon your starting to sound like my mother" said ken as he took a rice ball "Ken look at it this way the sooner you finish the sooner you can carry on searching" said wormmon as he took another bite of his rice ball "ok am finished can we go now wormmon" asked Ken as he finished off the last bit of his rice ball "sure we can Ken" said wormmon as he also finished of his rice ball  
  
(AN: for the next bit its will all be in ken's point of view, and here is my mini Disclaimer all of the following is a song which I don't own)  
  
Ken point of view as said above   
  
'Hold on Davis just a little bit long I be there soon ever thought I don't know where there is  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I hold you close  
  
And sound the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
beside a me and will would not unknown  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me'  
  
After about 45 minutes of searching we came across a building that looked like a temple 'maybe Davis is in there it's wrought a look any way' " wormmon can you wait out here I call if I need you ok" I asked looking at my partner "sure Ken what ever you want I be waiting out here for you" said wormmon as he made himself comfy on the ground I walk in to the building and saw a small figure sitting in the corner 'could that be her it does look like her I hope it is her' "daisy is that you" I asked in a soft voice and she looked her normal lovely chocolate brown eyes where now all teary and bright red which could only mean she been crying a lot  
  
back to daisy after she woke up next morning  
  
"that boy in the lake yesterday was wearing goggles and Tai did give that boy his goggles but if I had them then maybe Tai and Kari were right but if so why can't I remember and how did I turn in to a girl if I used to a boy" whispered daisy still crying "why cant I remember my past it all so fuzzy I know I come from England but where about in England do I have any brother and sisters what are my parents names why can't I remember" daisy whispered as she curled up in to a ball "daisy is that you" asked Ken softly, daisy look up with her bright red eyes to see the Digidestined of kindness standing in front of her "oh hi Ken for some reason I feel really calm around you" whispered daisy looking at Ken with more tears in her eyes "I know why that is" said Ken as he sat down in front of her "why that" whispered daisy looking in to Ken's violet eyes "its because we are best friends that's why" said Ken looking in to daisy teary brown eyes  
  
"then why can't I remember, that the sort of thing I should remember but I don't" whispered daisy with more tears runny down her cheeks "I don't know why your memories are fuzzy but I will always be here to help you" said Ken softly as he wiped the tears off her cheeks which of course made daisy blush a little "Ken can I ask you some thing?" said daisy still looking in Ken's eyes "sure what is it daisy" said Ken in the same soft tone as before "is it true what Kari and Tai are saying did I used to be a boy because I just don't remember anything really about my past" whispered daisy "I will tell you if you really want to know daisy but please make sure you are" said Ken not changing the tone of his voice " yes I'm sure I need to know about my past and you're the only one I feel I can trust at the moment" said daisy who was now look at the ground between them  
  
"yes it true you did used to be a boy" said Ken "Ken could you please tell me about myself back then, it may help to clear up my memories" said daisy still looking at the ground "sure thing lets start from the beginning your name was Daisuke Motomiya but all your friends called you Davis you have a mother and a father who love and care for you a lot and a sister called June you love football and were all way trying to get Kari to like you as in a boyfriend, you have the digieggs of courage, friendship and miracles your digimon partner is Veemon when both of our digimon are at the champion level they can DNA digivolved and become one digimon called paildramon and when paildramon was created our hearts became synchronised" said Ken as he grabbed daisy hand and held them in his own "do you feel that" asked Ken still looking in to daisy eyes "yes its like I have two hearts and both are beating at the same time" whispered daisy "that other one is my heart and I can feel yours as well, we've been able to feel each others hearts beating ever since paildramon was created that when we first became friends but you did used to bug TK by call him all sorts of stupid nick names but it used to bug Kari just as much as it bug TK" said Ken still holing on to daisy hands  
  
"If that's all I did as a boy what good was I Ken? Why go on or go back when I'll only disappoint everyone," whispered daisy there was just some thing about Ken's eyes that meant daisy couldn't look again from them  
  
" and you have the biggest heart of any one I know and you were my first human friend ever" continued Ken "That's sweet of you Ken but still it sounds like I'm only a nuisances a hangers on, besides you've got so many friends now, I know Yolei would look out for you" said daisy  
  
just at the moment Ken's d-terminal went off Ken pulled it out and check what it said " its an email from the other there want to know if I have found you" said Ken as he looked up from the email "Ken please don't tell them am here you the only one I want to talk to at the moment" begged daisy more tears coming to her eyes " ok then I just send them an email saying I didn't find you and I'm moving on to the next area" said Ken as he started to write the email  
  
"Thanks Ken I'm not sure I could face them yet, I need a while longer to piece together who I am" said daisy as she looked away from Ken "Ken? Did I ever act sensible or was I always stupid and reckless?" asked daisy still not looking at Ken " well you are reckless but your heart was all ways in the right places" said Ken still holding daisy hands "It doesn't matter if my heart was, I endangered people's lives Ken! What's worse is I never wanted to, I cared for everyone, I think, I never hated TK, I envied him, he had a great family, people admired him more and I always lead all of you into danger, tell me Ken? What sort of friend does that? Everyone was right TK would be a better leader if am so reckless maybe I should just leave, you would be better off with out me" muttered daisy still not looking at Ken ever thought every part of her mind was telling her to "It seems I couldn't do anything right, so why endanger you anymore" said daisy as she tried to get up and leave but Ken put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her back down  
  
"If that wasn't for you then I would this be wrapped in the powers of darkness" said Ken trying desperately to think of some thing to make her thing that her life as a boy was good for something "your strong Ken, you would have broken free eventually I just gave you the starting push" said daisy quietly "if it wasn't for your help we would have never stopped my old base from exploding" 'yes this one got to work' "I won't deny that one of the things' I can remember and am proud of but I still say your better off with out me" said daisy just as quietly "if it wasn't for you then how would Tai have saved agumon" said Ken not liking the idea of going over his past as well but it had to be done "I almost didn't help Ken. I almost didn't give a damn" said daisy just a quietly as before  
  
"and... and... 'oh god what do I tell him now should I tell him how I truly feel or not it would show that there was some thing good about his life but then what if it freaks him out that's it am just going to go for it I gone to far to just give up now' and... I love you" and this time it was Ken turn to mutter "so does matt" said daisy as she finally manning to get up "NO! Matt loves daisy I love you dai-chan!" said ken finally manning to get daisy to look at him there stood like this for a bit each court in the other eyes "so are you going to come with me" asked Ken as he moved closer to daisy "I'm sorry Ken. Forgive me" said daisy as she pushes Ken out of the way and runs out into the open air  
  
Daisy kept running with fresh tears running down her checks she wasn't watching where she was going and almost fell over a few times but kept going when she finally stopped and sit down to catch her breath inside a cave (AN: by the way if you want to know this is the cave here Kari and TK get there Digieggs but as before because Davis wasn't there he wouldn't know this) "what's the point in going on really as a girl I have no family, no memories, no partner, no life and I can't go on as a boy because am not one, lets see am sure I put it in it here" said daisy as she was looking thought her bag "there it is" said daisy as she pulled a manicure kit "I knew this would come in handy" said daisy as she pulled out the scissors  
  
Daisy's point of view for now   
  
"Kari was right this will come in handy" I press the blades from the scissors on my wrist and us the courage I am met to have to drag the blades a cross my wrist in one quite movement there are a few moment where I can see ruby red blood ooze out from the cut then every thing went dark the last thing I remember was this feeling in my chest like I had two hearts  
  
back to ken after daisy left   
  
"I thought I was really getting thought to him" said Ken as he walked out to meet up with wormmon "wormmon which way did she go" asked Ken as he partner came in to view "she went this way lets hurry we might see be able to catch her" said wormmon as he lead the way that he saw daisy run in soon there came a cross a cave "look wormmon a cave am going in to see if she there ok" said Ken as he walked in to the cave and saw daisy on the floor with blood oozing from the cut on her wrist "OH MY GOD DAISY WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"  
  
Takuya: well that it for chapter 4 what did you all think about it and as for the vote I was talking about well here it is you guys get to chose if daisy gets to live or not  
  
Davis walks in  
  
Takuya: Davis! what are you doing here?  
  
Davis: I came to talk to you about that very evil cliff-hanger you just made I want you to change it or I will have to do some thing you wouldn't like  
  
Takuya: well I don't want to change it what you going to do about it use the millennium ring to trap my mind in the shadow realm well there would be no point in that because one if you did the shadow realm would send it back because it would be to wired for it and two if you did then who would finish the story  
  
Davis: no, some thing much worse then that so are you going to write more or do I have to get rough  
  
Takuya: well I want to leave it there so do you worse your lucky I ever let you stay like that when you not in the story so go on then make my day (ever though I was writing this bit at night)  
  
Davis: ok you asked, got it pulls out mobile phone   
  
Takuya: oh a mobile oh scary what you going to do send me text messages and prank calls  
  
Davis: you asked for this so I have to do it unless you want to carry on with the chapter  
  
Takuya: well I don't I think that a really cool places to stop  
  
Davis: ok then I give you the changes to go on your own dials a number and starts to talk in to the phone   
  
Davis: hello is that the fox kids director there... good its you that gets to choose when series 4 is on in the UK am I right... good I was think that maybe you should show series 3 a bit more instead  
  
Takuya: ok Davis you win don't make them show more series 3 I know that whole thing all ready I will write more of this chapter ok just plz don't make them show any more series 3  
  
Davis: ok yay I be in to review it for you soon until then bye turns off phone and puts it away See I told you there are worse thing then having you mind send to a different realm I know you biggest weakness is series 4 the name was a big give away  
  
Takuya: you know Davis you can be really evil some times gives Davis a evil look   
  
Davis: I leant from the bests I should probably stop hanging out with evil people but I never know you might become a really good friend like the other evil guy I used to know  
  
Takuya: what you mean it really you want me as your friend if I stop being evil  
  
Davis: of course if you stop being evil and carry on this story then of course we can be friends  
  
Takuya: aww that so sweet of course I carry on and no more being evil pulls Davis in to a huge bear hug   
  
Davis: one more thing  
  
Takuya: what's that?  
  
Davis: can you let go I can't breath  
  
Takuya: oh sorry lets go and turns bright red ok now that I have Davis by my side and we are friends another one of his great ability to make any evil human he meet to become good again that's probably why he got the Digiegg of friendship in the first place because he can make any one he meet become his friend well lets get back to the story  
  
"OH MY GOD DAISY WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" shouted Ken as he came in to the cave to find daisy on the floor with a cut a cross her wrist and blood dipping on to the ground "I got to stop the bleeding and get you to a hospital" said Ken as we ripped off on of his sleeves and wrap it around her wrist (AN: I know its sappy and used all the time but what else are you meant to do with long sleeves)  
  
Ken came running out of the cave with daisy in his arms "quick wormmon digivole we need to get to the nearest digiport as soon as possible and get daisy to a hospital" called Ken as he came out of the cave with an unconscious daisy in his arms "sure thing ken" said wormmon as he digivoled in to stingmon "hop on Ken the nearest digiport is five to ten minutes from here" said stingmon as he helped Ken get on his back 'I can still feel your heart beat it's weak but its still there just hang on Davis' thought Ken as he pulled daisy unconscious form closer to his 'I should probably send the other an email to let them know I have found you' thought Ken as he pulled out his d-terminal and started to write the email to the others  
  
Email   
  
Hey guys I don't know where you all are but I just want to let you all know that I have found daisy and she is with me well that was the good news, the bad news is that she is hurt am taking her to the first hospital I can  
  
From Ken  
  
When Ken looked up from sending his emails there we nearing the digiport "Ken we here" said stingmon a few minutes later when he had stopped next to the TV and help his partner down before dedigivoling back to wormmon " thanks for your help wormmon now lets get back to the real world and a hospital soon" "digiport open" said Ken holding his digivice up to the screen upon which all three beings were sucked into the TV  
  
It must have been all the practice but some how Ken manned to land on his feet when he came out at the over end in the school computer room which is where he wanted to be with daisy still held safely in his arms wormmon on the other hand wasn't as lucky he was on his back trying frantically to get on his feet "Ken can I have a little help here" asked wormmon still trying frantically to get on his feet but not having any more luck then the last time he had tried "of courses you can pal" said Ken as he kneeled down and give his free hand to wormmon who after he was right side up climbed up Ken's arm and on to his shoulder  
  
Ken ran down the school hall ways liked he been doing it for years and knew just where he was heading, but this was his first time by himself in Obdia junior high when he had gotten out of the school and to the gate he stopped and concentrated on the feel that had been guiding him thought the school he probably would have gotten lost with out it 'are there Davis thoughts are we so closer at the moment that I can retriever information from his mind his memories, like the layout of the school the best route from the computer room to the gate that he has used a ton of time after his trips from the digital world, well I think about this more later at the moment I need to get you to hospital' after about another minute or two Ken got the information he need  
  
"Yes I got it I know where it is" said Ken and started running so quickly that wormmon nearly lost his grip on Ken's shoulder "Ken how do you know we going in the right direction you hardly know any thing about Obdia" asked wormmon from his grip on Ken shoulder "I don't really know how I know I just do I haven't had much time to think about it" said Ken as he was running down the streets of Obdia getting quite a few wired looks from other people he pasted on the way (an: well what do you expect I mean if you saw the smartest guy in Tokyo running down the street of a city that isn't his home with a girl in his arms and a small green insert on his shoulder you might give him a wired look as well)  
  
five minutes later at Obdia hospital  
  
Ken came bursting in to the hospital looking like he had just run a marathon "please... help... me... my friend hurt herself" patted Ken standing in the reception then a doctor came over and took daisy from Ken arms and left to do what ever doctors do when there leave with a patient leaving Ken by himself (an: well I say by himself he still has wormmon with him) "Ken how did you know your way around the school your always tell me that if the other weren't there you probably get lost and how did you know how to get here I thought you knew only a little bit about Obdia" asked wormmon quietly so only Ken could hear him "I don't really how I know wormmon it was like I already knew the information but it had been covered by some thing" answered Ken talking just as quietly so no one would see him talking to what should be a stuffed toy as he was walking up and down in the reception/ waiting area but before either could stay any thing more the receptionist interrupted them "you're the one that came in with the burette a bit ago wasn't it" asked the receptionist "yes it was me can I help you with some thing" asked Ken as he look up at the women who was now talking to him "yes could you come over to the desk and give us some information on her like name address and thing like that"  
  
Ken went over to the desk and gave them all the info that they wanted then went back to wearing a groove in the floor "Ken I know that you don't really think that about how you knew how to get here and around the school you can tell me" asked wormmon still on Ken's shoulder "well wormmon I think that I was so worry and concerned for Davis back there when I found him and are link was really strong at the time I think Davis could some how subconsciously senses how I felt and wanted to do some thing to make me feel better so he give me the info to help me but now we apart I don't ever know how to get back to the school, it was almost as if he talking to me in my mind, guiding my way, showing me thing that he knew and knew I wanted to know, but now I feel completely lost and alone I don't ever know where in Obdia we are" said Ken as he sat down and put his head in is hand  
  
"Ken is ok am here and am sure that the other digidestined will come when there get your email Davis will be ok he's here in the best places for ill human to be and am sure your get to see her soon and Izzy is all most bond to have the answers he need soon then we can fix this don't give up hope" said wormmon as he jumped of Ken's shoulder and wormed his way in to his lap (an: no pun intended) "Ken please look on the bright side if that what you really think then that shows that Davis' mind is still in there and your worry and concern with the aid of your link help to bring it out from bring covered by daisy personality" said wormmon from in Ken's lap ever though he was getting a bit wet from Ken tears  
  
"Excuse me ... ken isn't it" "huh? what are you talking to me" asked Ken looking up to see the doctor stand in front of him "am the doctor that help your friend you brought her here just in time we banged her up and give her a transfusion but there is one thing that is a bit odd" "what's that" asked Ken looking like he was going to cry again "well usually in case like this after they are brought in and we banged them up and every thing they become conscious with in an hour though most stay a sleep for a bit but with your friend nothing we try can bring her back to consciousness its almost like her mind has been cut off from her body but apart from that she is physical fine" "can I see her please she my best friend" asked Ken still looking like he was going to cry at any moment "sure you can follow me but I must warn you she doesn't look very good"  
  
the next bit is going to be in ken point of view because no one else is there  
  
I follow the doctor down a ton of different wall ways and corridors until we stop out side a door with the number 25/10 with 85 under it (an: for thoughts of you who know me you will know that it is a very specie number) "she right in there but I must warn you again she not in the best conduction" said the doctor as he turned to leave I walked in to the room most of it was cut off by a curtain but there laying in the bed right in front of me was daisy she was hooked up to a ton of machines monitoring all sort of thing like her heart rate, breathing and brain wave, Her once golden tan skin was now a ghostly white  
  
I stood there in the doorway frozen to the spot "why didn't I see this coming, I know what its like to try and lead two different lives its starts out ok but then they just sort of merged together until you have become someone your not and are doing thing that you would never do when you were your true self but the worse bit is you don't know your acting different until something really big happens that makes you see it for me it was losing you wormmon but daisy lost every thing but its worse then that for her not only did she lose it but she saw someone else with it instead of herself her friend her partner why didn't I do some thing back when we were in the computer room when she said she couldn't remember what had happen last week" "ken it wasn't your fait how were you to now this would happen" said wormmon as he looked up at me from my arms here I still held him tight  
  
"But I think I know why it happen wormmon I was thinking about it when we got back from the computer room that night" "why is it then Ken because you know once you have the problem you can work on a answer" asked wormmon still looking at me "well wormmon what I think is that when it first happen Davis mind was just put in a girl body which is why he still acted like himself but the more it stand there the more it got cover by thoughts feelings and emotions that come from having a girls body and matt didn't help things he probably made it happen ever faster then it should have, so then when we went back in to the Digiworld again all though feeling thoughts and emotions were merged together and blocked out every referees to being a boy and only saw what had happen since becoming a girl and ever if she did remember thing before she only saw herself there in stand of who she really is as my best friend who help me from being the evil digimon kaizer showed me who my true form and now its my turn to help I will bring Davis back ever if it only his mind for the time being until his true form can be brought back" I walked to the end of the bed but I still couldn't go any further I always looked to Davis for my courage but now Davis wasn't here so I had to find it on my own to save him and bring him back  
  
"Ken if it helps I hear people on the TV say that when your unconscious you look like your sleeping maybe you can pretended that she asleep that might help" said wormmon looking very concerned "thanks for the idea wormmon but it wouldn't work when Davis is asleep he all stretched out on the bed with the sheets all tangoed up around him and snoring loudly" "well Ken how about you do what you came here to do and re-established your link, it helped to bring up information when you were back at the school so maybe it would help now to bring back his mind" said wormmon "your right wormmon I should, Davis is always telling me to stop blaming myself for things that have happen in my past and get on with my life so I will"  
  
I walked over to the side of her bed and pull up a chair and then take her hand in mine being careful about the needle that is in her hand (an: I know from personal experience that when your in hospital there put a needle in your hand its so that there can give you an medicines that you need quickly well the needle is in your hand but the bit you can see is kind of like the cap you get on washing up liquid) "Davis I know what it's like to hide be hide the form of another you do it once or twice to help you thought the hard parts of your life but then you do it more and more and soon you forget who you really are who your true self is but you help me from being the digimon kaizer and help me to become my true self again now its my turn to help to bring you back to your true self  
  
normal point of view for the time being  
  
Just then Taichi walked in "hi Ken me and Kari came here to help" said Taichi very quietly not looking at any one in particular "I don't need your help or any one else is I can do this by myself" said Ken giving Taichi such an evil look it brought new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill "Ken don't be like this we really do want to help" said Taichi a little shock at how Ken was acting "oh are you sure you have time to fit this in before you have to go off home" said Ken there was so much anger in his voice that you would think you he was snarling "Ken why are you being like this why are you doing this" asked Taichi still shocked at how Ken was acting "how am acting that rich coming from you, you digidimwit you all put your life on hold to go in to the digital world and decide not to leave until you have destroy my stupid base but when it come to your friend you have a curvier, when you were home in your nice warm beds with probably not a care in the world she was in the Digital world cold, scared and alone not knowing who she is, you can't just walk in at the end after I done most of the work and get the credit for it just leave us alone" said Ken he was so angry he was shacking a bit but never let go of daisy hand and it was so strong that you could feel it coming off in waves "err ok then Ken I just leave you alone" muttered Taichi as he back out off the room  
  
"Tai I heard some of what he said why do you think Ken is acting like this, its almost like he's become the digimon kaizer again" said Kari looking very worried because if he was becoming the digimon kaizer again they would be no one to really stop him and bring Ken back because the only one that could do that was laying unconscious in that room "well I have an idea about it, it's because fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side" said Taichi sounding almost smart "Tai have you been staying up until 3am watching star wars again" said Hikari giving Taichi a ' you know that when you stay up until 3am watching TV programs you start quoting from them ever if they have no meaning to the subject' sort of look  
  
"no .... well yes but that doesn't matter it's true let me explain at the moment Ken fears for his friend life for Davis mind his very being that seems to be disappearing which leads him to be angry at us for not doing as much as we could have done as much as we should have done which leads him to hate us because we didn't do as much as we could have done as much as we should have done which leads to his dark side which I don't think any one wants to see again" said Taichi giving Hikari a 'see staying up until 3am watching TV program came in handy and you thought I was just being stupid again' sort of look  
  
"so what are we going to do then" asked Hikari "I think we should just leave Ken to do it" said Taichi "but Davis is our friend as well" protested Hikari "that's just my point Kari what sort of friends are we if we left her alone in the digital world when she was cold, alone, scared and thought that her partner and life belonged to someone else when we went off home to be in our bed all safe and warm what sort of friend would do that, Ken did do all the work in find her if he had gone home like the rest of us when that storm started then daisy would be dead" said Taichi looking very serious "but he's my friend as well" said Hikari moving towards the door "Kari if you go in there the same thing will happen to you but it will be worse because you are one of the one that actually went in to the digital world to destroy his base" said Taichi as he grab Hikari's wrist to stop her going in "what are you talking about that was ages ago am sure he gotten over it all ready" said Hikari trying to pull her wrist away from Taichi's hold  
  
"Kari one of the reason Ken is so mad is because all you new digidestined put your life's on hold and when in to the digital world and decided not to leave until his base was destroyed but when it comes to your friend its different and those two have always had a special friendship a bond as it was that not ever me and matt under stand and we been thought similar experience we both start out as emery well ken was every ones emery then are partner digivoled together but I can't feels matt's heart well I did for an instant just after ominemon was created but never again not ever when I touch him I ever tried but they can, there like two half's of the same whole they balance each other out and without one the other becomes unbalance there nothing we can do to help, if you think about it Kari this is our fait sort of we treed daisy differently which made she acted different if we had let him wear his own clothes and told every one that it was him then he probably would have been ok but we didn't we had to change her" said Taichi as he let go off Hikari's wrist  
  
"but Tai we have to do some thing" said Hikari as she turn around with tears in her eyes and buried her face in his chest "am sorry Kari but there is nothing we can do but have hope that Ken and Izzy come thought for us and bring Davis back to us and am afraid that not ever your light can guild his way this time" said Taichi as he patted Hikari's back in an effect to confect her "there is only one thing I can think of that we can be at the moment" said Taichi as he lead Hikari away "what's that" asked Hikari looking up at Taichi as she let herself get lead away from the hospital "we can take care of chibimon until his partner is better" said Taichi as we walked home with his arm still around Hikari's shoulder "I just feel so helpless" said Hikari still crying "don't you think I feel like that as well Kari I was the first leader (an: well I now that Taichi was not the first digileader because there were other digidestined before Taichi and his group but what are we going to be about it when we have no idea about them) I should have looked out for you new ones more, Davis looked up to me he wanted to be like me I should have done more for him but I didn't" said Taichi who finished walk home with Hikari in silently  
  
This carried on for the next four days, Ken never left daisy's side and whenever any of the other digidestined try to help or asked why Ken was acting the way we has he acted the same as he did with Taichi, it wasn't as bad with the older digidestined but the worse by far was probably when TK turn up he tried to connives Ken that ever thing was going to be ok and to not give up hope he should know he carries the crest of hope after all, but that was probably the worse thing he could said because just then Ken decided that he had given all theses digidimwit as many warning as he was going to "hope what do you know about hope you still have your brother after he's been taken away and you think is all your fault that it happen then lets see how hopeful you are, have you ever spent a whole week worried that you would never see your first true friend ever again, have you ever been told that there were so scared that they ran off to a different world and then leave there partner be hide, have you ever searched from the crack of dawn for them and then find them to find them after being so scared and alone that there cut there own wrist, have you ever walked in some where to find your best friend on the ground with there blood pouring out of there wrist on to the ground, have you ever lost so many of the people you cared for that you thought you were cursed to be alone and to think that ever one you held near would be taken away, you have never liked Davis before why do you suddenly what to help now, it because you feel guilty that why you feel guilty for making Davis life so miserably that he hate it and tries to end it I never did like you, you were all ways trying to make his life harder by bugging him ignoring him and doing ever thing that you new would make him feel small" shouted Ken after would he spurn around and waced him over the face with the back of with hand so hard that Tk feel to the floor in shock as he lay there staring at Ken who was giving him the coldest death glains ever he would have stron that he could see kens hair all spiked up just as Ken was stepping toward him to do own he knew what Tk ran out of there as white as a sheet looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
The only person that Ken treated with some respect was Joe and that was only because he was a doctor but if he said any thing about Davis or ever daisy that was not to do with her physical well being or asked about why he was acting this way or said any thing to do with the digidestined then he got the same treat meant as the other, after his little "talk" with Tk ever one decided to leave Ken alone no one want him to become the digimon kaizer again  
  
to Izzy's place  
  
"Prodigits!! I did it there is no problem that I Koushiro Izumi can't work out I just hope I work it out in time to save Davis" cheered Izzy as he rechecked his work to make sure he had got it right  
  
ok the following is all going to be in daisy mind in her point of view so unless it says by some one else believe it to be daisy mind from her physical form ok but this bit will be just a "bit" confusing ok well lets get this bit done  
  
"Where am I its so dark I can't ever see my hand in front of my face more importantly, who am I?" "your us" came two voices from the darkness just then the place seemed to lighten up and there standing in front of me was me both of me the boy I used to be Davis complete with goggles and the girl I am at the moment daisy complete with rose necklace "am your past form Daisuke Motomiya but my friends call me Davis, I have a mother, father and a sister named June, I love to play soccer and am on the same term as Taichi Kamiya which is where I met him I have the digieggs of courage, friendship and miracles and my digimon partner is Veemon" said Davis giving one of his trade mark smiles "am your presence and current future form Daisy Renton am the supposed cousin of Hikari and Taichi Kamiya, I like soccer and am the best girl on Taichi soccer term well actually am the only girl on his soccer term but I stopped going when I got the cutest boyfriend ever Yamato Ishida I don't technically have a digimon partner but Veemon seems very loyal to me and I do care for him very much" said daisy getting a really dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about Matt  
  
"oookkkkkaaaaa then lets go back to the first question, where are we.... I mean where am I.....errr never mind where is here?" "this is all in your mind" asked daisy give me a small smile that was like saying well were else can you see both you personally and this is not a dream "not wonder it is so confusing!" "hey we resend that" they both said in unison "hey its my mind and if I want to diss it then I will and if this is all in my mind then how come I can't feel any thing from my body but this wired feeling in my chest like I have two hearts?" "To understand first you must remember why it happens" said daisy "you expired it first as me" Davis was cut off as daisy finished his senates for him "and then you feel it when you were me as well" said daisy "come on follow me and I will show you just when you first feel it and then you can go with her and she it when it happen has her" said Davis pointing in daisy direction  
  
"sure why not I mean if you can't trust yourself then who can you trust" I walk up to be right next to Davis and we head off, we walked between two rows of tables which had thing all over them some of the thing I saw were a soccer ball, a picture of June, a pair of square goggles which I know where mine because I saw them in the flash back I had when I went in to the cave where I first meet Veemon but some thing court my eyes so I went over to look at it more it was what seem to be a gold egg with a wired M symbol on it (an: it the crest of miracles by the way if you can't tell) and what was ever weirder was that where was a pair of yellow shades with purple lens that had the same symbol on them (an: one shades are sunglass and two has any one else noticed that the digimon emperor's shades have the crest of miracles on it as well) "what this? And why is this wired symbol on these shades as well" I asked as I held up the wired egg thing "that is the golden Digiegg of miracles we only used its power twice and both times were to free some one who had been wrapped in the powers of darkness but as to why the symbol of miracles is on ken's shades the only reason I can think of is because the Digiegg of miracles was made from ken crest of kindness after all but I don't really know why it was there, now come on what I have to show you is just up a head" said Davis as he told the egg from me and put it back down on the table next to ken's shades  
  
we carried on walking for a few more minters until we got to what looked like a huge TV screen as we got closer it started to come to life and show us some thing when I was close enough I could see it showed a image of me as Davis talking to ken just then both our digivices give out a huge beam of light which encircled us both then Davis started talking no wait we can't be talk his lips aren't moving this must he his thought "cool I can feel my heart beat wait a minute that ken's heart" ever though there were only his thoughts I could hear them as if he had said them when the light fared away a new digimon stood where stingmon and exveemon had once been " I am paildramon the DNA digivoled form of stingmon and exveemon" announced paildramon before he went back to the fight then the screen went blank " that when it first happen when I first feel his hearts heat beat along with mine but it wasn't the last when ever we touch we can feel each other hearts but now I think it time we headed back am sure daisy wants to show you something's as well" said Davis as he turned around and started to head back the way we came "sure why not, I mean its not like I have any why else to go now is there" I said then started to follow Davis back the way we both came from.  
  
When we got to why ever it was we started from daisy was stand there tapping her foot looking very annoyed "took you long enough" said daisy looking really mad "hey it takes a long time to have a physical walk down memory lane you know and with her stopping to look at things does help either" said Davis pointing at me "well you shouldn't have let her you were only meant to show her one thing and you can't ever do that right" said daisy as she started to shout "its not my fault she's curious she didn't get it from my side she must of got it from you" shouted Davis as he point at daisy ' oh great not only do I have a split personality but now there fighting with each other' I stood there watching my different personality fight with each other for a bit until I got mad myself and started to shout as well "will you guys just shut up all ready I would storm off and leave you two you fight it out between your self's but as I don't know where I am or any thing about this places and don't want to get lost am going to have to step in here and brake it up so brake it up already" after my little out burst there both turn towards me and then blushed "opps sorry we got a little carry away" there both said "come on it now my turn you show you some thing come this way" said daisy as she left  
  
I follow after her we carried on walking for about five minutes then we came to some more tables just like last time and as before there had things all over them like my pink and blue D3, the rose that matt give me, a soccer ball which was be hide a picture of matt I was about to move it aside when "don't ever think about it" said daisy as she turned around to look at me "what you here to see is just up ahead of us" said daisy as she turn back around "oh ok then" I drew my hand away from the picture and court up with daisy we carried on walk for a bit until another TV screen came in two view and just like the one before as I got closer it started to come to life and as before it showed me and ken but this time I was daisy and as before I couldn't hear any thing until I got ever closer "do you feel that" asked ken still looking in to my eyes "yes its like I have two hearts and both are beating at the same time" I whispered "that other one is my heart and I can feel yours as well, we've been able to feel each others hearts beating ever since paildramon was created" said ken still holding on to my hands as before when it had finished showing me what I was meant to see it went blank "that wasn't the first time it happen with me but it was the first time I knew what it was, come on if we take much longer Davis will have a fit about how I was going on about him taking a long time then I go do it as well" said daisy as she turn around and left dragging me with her when we got back to where we had started from I was having another case of déjà vu because there was Davis standing there tapping his foot looking very smug "took you long enough" said Davis mocking the way daisy had sounded when we had gotten back "see I told you it took a long time and I bet that you didn't ever let her look at any thing on the way" said Davis looking and sounding very smug "ok I get the point it does take a long time to have a physical walk down memory lane and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you so I guess what am trying to say is that am sorry" said daisy as she browed her head "its ok I don't really mind I was just joking, so how it go" asked Davis "it went fine I showed her the memorial and stop from looking at any thing else so I guess it time for her to leave" said daisy "hey don't I get a say in this" "of course you do but only if you understand why its happens" said Davis as he smiled and looked at me  
  
"I think I understand when it first happened I was the only one who had forgiven Ken who wanted him to be on the term because I knew that he was good at heart and I guess that he knew that I was being sincere and that I would all was be there for him and being about to hear each other hearts reminds us that we understand each other and make a promise to help each other with what ever problems we had but I forgot that when this happen" " well you remember now so I guess if you want you can go back to being in control of your body" said daisy smiling as well "what you mean am not in control of my body at the moment what is it on autopilot or some thing"  
  
"Well we had to cut your mind off from your body to bring you here but its ok its just like your body's asleep" said daisy "so do you want to go back or do you want to stay here and think about any thing for a bit cause you know that when you go every thing will go back to the way there were before you came here cloudy, fuzzy and only being about to get a bits of it" asked Davis looking kind of concerned "no thanks I want to go back so I can make Ken feel better for forgetting about our promise and to find demiveemon and apologies for leaving him be hide so much but before I go I just want to thanks you both so much for showing me all of this it really helped me to realise that my past and this present are really link and what the link means every if I still don't know why this all happened or when for that matter"  
  
"Well if that your chose then we will do that for you" said daisy as her right hand started to glow blue and she raised it in a slow arc until it was level with her shoulder and Davis did the same with his left hand but his glowed purple the way Davis moved he looked as if he was her refection in a mirror then both there hands over lapped and a blue and purple ball of energy form after a few moment of just starring at it, a beam shoot out of it the blue and purple light entwined and started to spin so rapidly that it has hard to distinguish which colour was which, only then did a realise that the beam was heading right for me but I was to shocked to move, then it hit me it didn't hurt me or any thing I just feel really weak and light head, I could feel my self failing but I could stop my self so I just braced my self for the pain but it didn't come cause just then I feel in to darkness, I open my eyes well mentally any way its more like my mind turned back on cause it was still dark but I think I can now feel my body lets start at the bottom then toes I wigged them yep I can feel them now lets move up legs yep feel them as well, chest deafly can fell that with Ken hearts beating alongside mine, left arm deafly can fell that as well how could I not with all the pain I got in my wrist that must be the one I cut, back to my chest yes that's better Ken's heart beat makes all the pain melt away lets move on to my next arm yep can feel that as well what's that some one hand in mine its must be Ken's as he been with me every still I feel his heart beat just after I cut my writs but now this opens a new question how long have a been here what if grown up and don't ever know it well at less it shows that Ken really does care if he's been with me all this time but it might have own been a few hours but I don't know  
  
"Davis I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just wanted to let you know that am not going to leave you until your back here with me I know that you just need a bit more time to find your heart and I will stay here as long as I have to, to make sure that your ok" well that's some of the question down its deafly Ken by my side and unless his voice hasn't change as he got older then much time hasn't past but he sounds so sad I have to do some thing to let him know that am ok but what I don't think I could get my voice to work and I can't open my eyes cause they feel like there weigh down with lead but I have to do some thing wait that it Ken is still holding my hand so all I have to do is squeeze and then he now that am awake well kind of, well here goes  
  
"What! Davis did you just squeeze my hand no it was probably just an involuntary muscle spasm" said Ken sounding a bit disappointed 'drat well I just have to do it again until he knows that am awoke' "huh Davis you just did it again this is more then just a coincidence, if you really are awake and can hear me then do it again" asked Ken sounding extremely hopeful ' well if that what you want Ken then that what am going to do' "yes Davis you are awake now gather your strength and force it on one thing" said Ken sounding really happy for once 'ok all I got to do it gather my strength my energy now force it on making my eyes' well I got my eyes open but I wish I hadn't it was so very bright out there that I just had to shut my eyes again once I got over the pain that the bright light had caused me I open them again it wasn't as bad this time I blinked my eyes a few times until there were used to the light again I turn my head to the side and there is ken looking just he had before this whole thing started he was smiling and his bright violet showed nothing but happiness  
  
"Hey how you feeling" asked Ken his voice was so soft and gentle so sussing I just wanted to fall back asleep but I can't not know I had to main question I need to now the answer to "sore" I was kind of surprised to hear how scratchy and horse my voice had become 'wow is that really my voice I guess that what happens when you don't use it for as long as I haven't used it for'  
  
back to normal point of view I hope every one followed that last bit ok  
  
Daisy sat up slowly so she could talk to Ken better "Ken how long have you been with me" asked daisy in her now scratchy voice "I been with you ever since you cut yourself I think I fond you a minute or two after it was done" said Ken in the same soft voice. It was just then that daisy noticed Ken's missing sleeve "Ken what happened to your sleeve?" asked daisy her voice a little less scratchy then before "huh? My sleeve... oh nothing it doesn't matter" said Ken the fact that he only had one sleeve had complete slip his mind "it matters to me Ken please tell me" asked daisy getting her normal voice back the more she talked "ok if you must know when I fond you I need some thing to stop the bleed of your wrist so I ripped of my sleeve and tried it around it to stop the bleeding I guess the doctors though it away when there badgered your wrist and I guess I just forgot about it "so it was you, when I feel in to the darkness after I had cut myself I feel what I thought was your heart and now I know it was" said daisy talking more to herself then any one else "Ken how long have I been here for" asked daisy her voice all most back to normal "it doesn't matter but cause I now that your just ask again any way you've been here for the best part of four days" answered Ken as he brushed some stray hair out of her eyes.  
  
"So I guess you saved my life then but why you would have all been better off with out me" asked daisy now deciding that the bed sheets were the most interesting thing she had ever seen and not moving her eyes from them "cause you're my best friend and I care for you that why" said Ken as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her "no am not! Davis is your best friend and you care for him" whispered daisy "but you are Davis you may not look like him on the outside but you are him on the inside and that what matters" said Ken as he put is arm around her shoulder "ken! Why did this happen to me why did this have to happen to me? Why can't ever thing just go back to normal the way it used to be when my inner form and my outer form match at the moment I don't really care which on matches I just want both my inner and outer form to match" said daisy as she turn and buried her face in his chest "daisy I don't know why it happen but I do know what its like and I just wanted to let you know that I will all ways care for you and it doesn't matter what your outer form look like cause you're my best friend and that's what friends do" said Ken as he held daisy close and just let her cry  
  
"Ah Ms Renton your awoke that's good to see" came the voice of the doctor at the door way "as soon as I done some checks I call you cousin and ask them to get you" said the doctor still at the door way "no please don't I don't want to go with them I want to stay with Ken" said daisy as she look up at the doctor from Ken's top "its ok with me and am sure my parents won't might and I think it would be better then send her back with only a eighteen year old and a fifteen year old don't you" asked ken also looking at the doctor "I suppose you right I just go and get ever thing ready" said the doctor as he left "thanks Ken I don't know what it is but I always feel safe when am near you and I remember more when your near as well" said daisy as she rest her head on Ken's chest again "daisy for you to come home with me I have to go and ask my parents first ok but that does mean I have to leave for a bit" said Ken as he got up and walked to door " Ken don't go I don't want to be on my own" begged daisy looking like she might cry again "don't think about us being far apart, for every time you think of me, I'm right here, in your heart" said Ken as he put his hand over his heart "Ken one more thing before you go" called daisy "yes what is it daisy" asked Ken "for some reason I have this wired feeling that you don't know where to go so I feel like I need to just tell you to not think about it and just let it happen" said daisy "thanks daisy" said Ken as he left  
  
"You know he really cares for you" came a voice from be hide the curtain, then it was pulled back to revile a girl with a slim figure and tanned skin, long black hair down to her butt and soft brown eyes above a small smile she looked perfectly healthy until you noticed her leg was in plaster to just below the knee "but I still don't know how he can go from being a sweet, kind and caring person who would ever rise his voice to any one, to one that shout as some as any one else came in here" said the girl looking very confused "what ken was shouting at other that came to see me did you see what they looked like" asked daisy also looking very confused "yay I did one was about seventeen, eighteen male with brown messy hair and I think he say that he came here with some one else but it kind of hard to remember it happen four days ago when you first came in" said the girl still looking really confused "that was Tai and I bet he came with his sister Kari they the ones am stay with at the moment well actually should be stay with but am not, any one else?" asked daisy "yay there was another male he came here earlier today he was about your age with blonde hair under a white hat and he was going on about hope" answered the girl " that's Tk how did ken react when he came by" asked daisy "it was really bad he was shouting about not know what hope was then he hit him" answered the girl "that not like ken I don't know where he acted like" said daisy talking more to herself then any one else  
  
"Hey don't get down am sure he has a good reason for it but let put all this in the past and started again I don't really want to be the bearer of bad news... hi am Ashleigh Gange but all my friends all me Ash " said Ashleigh as she leaned over to extends her hand for daisy to shake but a small gold item with a black panel at the bottom on a necklace feel out from under the neck line of her top "hi I don't really know who I am but you can my daisy every one else does, can I ask you some thing" asked daisy staring at the pendent "sure you can daisy what is" asked Ash "what is that necklace you got on" asked daisy still looking at it "oh this its what called a tag and crest you probably have never heard about them" answered Ash "but I have heard about crest before most of my friends have crests" answered daisy trying to look Ash's crest more "what are you serious your friends have crest as well" asked Ash looking very shocked then some thing in daisy mind went click and she under stood it all "are you a digidestined" asked daisy "how do you know about digidestined and crests" asked Ash giving daisy a very suspicious look "I know about them because I'm one to in fact I think I have only got a small group of my friends that aren't digidestined and there only me and two others that don't have crests but I do have the Digiegg of miracles" answered daisy.  
  
"Oh that all right I thought you were maybe I spy for the forces of darkness send to steal my tag and crest so know that is cleared up its my turn to ask some question was that Ken Ichijouji boy genius that you were with" asked Ash looking really excited "yes it was he my best friend" answered daisy looking a bit upset cause Ken wasn't there any more "wow that's cool how do you become best friends with the smarts guy in Tokyo" asked Ash getting really excited now "I can't really remember but it has some thing to do with are partner digivoleing together" answered daisy sounding kind of sad cause she once again couldn't remember her past.  
  
"Am kind of getting the idea that you don't know much about your self am I right" asked ash looking very serious now "you could stay that" answered daisy looking both serious and sad "want to tell me about it I might be able to help" asked Ash "ok I tell you what I remember in my past I was a boy called Davis I love soccer, I was the leader of my group and as leader I wore the goggles that Tai give me, I have the digieggs of courage, friendship and miracles and some where between then and now this happened know am a girl called daisy who can only remember her cousin who has a great boyfriend and who used to go to soccer until I stop cause it eat up the time I had with Matt but then about a six days ago Kari wanted to ask me about my past it was then I realises that I couldn't remember it so I ran off in to the Digiworld with Davis' partner to try and fix things in my life but there just fell apart more Ken tried to help he really did but I thought my life was points less and that I only got people in to trouble still do in fact so I ran away from him I didn't want to I feel really safe with him but I did when I finally stopped I did this" said as she held her wrist up  
  
"humm that is a big problem but I think I can help my crest is that of truth so I can show you the truth about your past" said Ash as she move so both her legs hung over the side of the bed and was in arms reach of daisy "what you really think you could help I know the power of the crests is strong but I didn't think it was that strong" questioned daisy as she as so sat so her legs were over the side of her bed as well "of course the crest are strong but only in there own ways now give me your hands" asked Ash " why" questioned daisy "so I can help that's why" asked Ash holding out her hands "ok then just be careful of the needle" said daisy as Ash held out her hand took daisy hand in her own.  
  
"ok now close your eyes and relaxes, just let your mind go blank" said Ash as she to closed her eyes then her crest started to glow and this black light started to spend up her chest until it reached her shoulder then it started to spent down her legs covering every thing in this black light after it had cover her legs the light that had stopped at her shoulders stared to again cover her this time it cover her head and face like a mask then it moved on to her arms it slowly ran down her arms covering every thing in the darkness when it got to daisy hand it didn't stop it keep going it ran up her arms covering her in the black light that seem to go on for every when it got to her chest it when both ways up over her head covering her face and down to her legs until both girl were completely covered in the black light there now look alike a statue made from black marble then the darkness from both girl stated to expand until both figures were completely engulfed by the darkness from each other and now all that was left of the two girls was just a huge black bubble which seemed to be glowing.  
  
(AN: all that is going to happen in the bubble is that daisy going to relive what happen in the first and some of the second chapter so let go see what ken up to in stand cause what would be the point in writing the first chapter out again there is not so lets go)  
  
to ken after he had left  
  
Ken had left the hospital to deep in thought to really see where he was going he just let he feet take him here there did ' daisy said not to think about how to get back but I don't think I could think about it ever if I wanted to I mean I have so much more to think about like she only wanted to be with me is this davis' side come out does this mean he maybe like me as well no it can't be that maybe it's the fact that we are best friends and that whys she wanted to be with me or maybe it cause she knows that I went thought the same soft of thing and knows what she going thought so she feel safe with me but there are more important thing to think about like what if my mum say no I say that daisy could stay we me and if she can't then it make me look like a liar and that would hurt her and I don't want to hurt her I do care for you Davis very much' "ken" 'maybe that why she really want to be with me cause am treating her like her true self and not this fake form that the other have made' ken's thought were finally brought back to earth by his partner calling him "ken!!" called wormmon finally getting his partner attention "huh? what is it wormmon" asked Ken looking down at his partner held in his arms "I just want to tell you that we at the school already" said wormmon "what really?" asked Ken looking up and around his surroundings "yay you were right wormmon we are back that tip daisy give us really did help now lets get home" said Ken as he started to walk again  
  
at kens places  
  
"mum am home" called Ken as he enter the apartment and took off his shoes wormmon had manned to fit in his back pack cause he really didn't want to climb up the side of the building "oh Ken honey I'm so glad your home I thought you had run away again you been gone nearly a whole week" cried mrs Ichijouji as she pulled her son in to a tight embraces "mum really its ok I said I would be back and I am they nothing to worry about" came Ken muffled voice "I know you did Ken but I still worried about you, you were gone a lot time I thought maybe some thing had happen to" said mrs Ichijouji still crying a bit and holding her son close "mum am ok really but I do need to ask you some thing" came Ken still slightly muffled voice "sure what is it Ken dear" asked mrs Ichijouji who had finally stopped crying "is it ok if one of my friends stay here for a bit they having family problems and what to get away from it for a bit" asked Ken "sure they can Ken this it one of the kid that came to your party" asked mrs Ichijouji "no mum its not but there is some thing that you have to now this friend of mine is a girl its it still ok for her to stay here" asked Ken now looking at the floor "oh I see why you might think that I wouldn't let her but of course she can stay on two conduction" said mrs Ichijouji looking serious now "what are the conduction then mum" asked Ken still looking at the floor "one she has to sleep in the spear room alone and two no being alone in any room with the door shut after half eight" said mrs Ichijouji smiling lightly "thanks mum" said Ken as he give his mum a quick hug and left again  
  
back to the hospital  
  
The bubble had been glowing and shimmering for the past hour and nothing seemed to be happening but then it started to shirk until both figures were visible it was almost like some thing was sucking it in daisy was the first to be seen from under the cover of the black light it was all most as if crest was sucking all the light back in to it Ash was the first to open her eyes "well that was serenely well" Ash paused to try and find the right words "interesting" "so that's how it happen I really was a jerk then" said daisy as she opened her eyes as well and looked at the floor "daisy why do you always have to always look on negative side of thing if you hadn't of pushed that boy aside TS that's what you called him" "its Tk" interrupted daisy "what ever if you hadn't of done it then he would have had to go thought all of this so you kind of saved him from all this "yay maybe but if it had happen to TK then they probably would have told every one about it and he wouldn't have forgotten who he was he stronger then I am" said daisy still looking at the floor "oh your so stubborn so time well when you get back you can fix it" said Ash looking kind of miffed " you mean if I get back" said daisy now sitting all the way back on the bed  
  
Just then the door open both girls thinking it was the doctor got quite a shock when a tall boy with reddish brown hair came in instant he was wearing a white t-shirt and black "hi daisy it nice to see you up I got some good news for you" "Izzy! What are you doing here?" asked daisy looking and sounding very shocked "as I said I got some good for you I just thought I come and tell you right way so nothing can happen, well the good news is that I crack the problem not only that but I have crack the whole thing so you have a chose you could either return to you past as Davis or I can fix this life for so you will be past, present and forever more daisy Motomiya and every thing you did as daisy Renton every one will think you did it as daisy Motomiya and no one apart from me and the other that were there will ever know that Davis Motomiya ever existed.  
  
Takuya: phew finally finished and only 44 pages long it the longest thing I have ever written in my whole 18 year life probably ever longer then all the stuff I have writer put together and to think I thought I was nearly when I was on my 25th page how wrong was I  
  
Davis: very wrong and are you sure this time cause you know what will happen if you lairing  
  
Takuya: yes I know what will happen but this really is the end well for now any way  
  
Davis: aren't you forgetting some thing?  
  
Takuya: oh yay the vote well as you may have guess you get to chose if Davis go back to being a boy or if he stays a girl you have to chose and in case you are really stupid then your know that this chapter showed a lot of kensuke depending on the out come of the vote there maybe more yaoi couples and I am make a new couple called kendai which is ken and daisy this will only be in a friend sort of way and also depending on the vote there maybe a lot of matdai which is matt and daisy well that's it for this chapter what to add any thing Davis  
  
Davis: please save me from this mad girl!  
  
Takuya: aww that's not very nice what should we do with him mr flibbles penguin hand puppet appears from nowhere and whispers in takuya ear ohh mr fibbles we can't do that who would clean up the mess!  
  
Davis: don't mind her she been watching to much red dwarf lately at less she not wearing a red Grimm dress and army boots  
  
Hana = flower  
  
Koibito = lover, love, sweetheart  
  
Baka = stupid, idiot  
  
Koi = love, tenderness, passion 


	5. hospital

Hi takuya here and the votes are in we have an ending but am not going to tell you which one it is your have to wait and see by the way you wont find out in this chapter because by the time it got to 73 pages and a little word with dragi I decide that I need to spit it up

**Warning:** there will be yaoi in all the following chapters but am not going to tell you who its just a warning

**Pairing: **kendai which is ken and daisy this will only be in a friend sort of way, matdai which is matt x daisy, tai x Sora and as said before they will be yoai couples in here as well

I really want to thank all my reviewer I love all you guys so much for your review

I put a picture of daisy up on this site if you want to see ?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID215

Mjn seifer: thanks you so much for your review, yes it was balanced that what I was going for and I also liked the red dwarf bit I had been saying that quote and watching it a lot around the time I was finishing that chapter so after the really sad cliff hanger I want a bit of humour to lighten the mood I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones and I don't really hate series 3 but after you seen it all twice its gets kind of boring and thanks for the vote.

Alex Warlorn: thank you so much for your review thanks for the tip I will try to do that in this chapter and to answer your question you will have to read this one to find out.

KellyQ: thank you so very much for your review and I feel sorry for daisuke to and am the one writing it and in this chapter he/she will get back to normal but maybe not the normal we all used to know and I just wanted to say that I love all your digimon and bayblades stories tons and thanks for voting ever if it was a chapter early.

Shurimon: thanks for the review it was very nice of you and thanks for the idea

I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p : you're the person that made me want to write this story so I should thank you the most for this and the reviews you have left for me you the bestist friend ever I hope you liked the end of the fourth chapter.

Mastero: well you haven't reviewed the third or fourth chapter but am still going to thank you for review the first two if your reading this but not reviewing then I just want to tell you that and thank you for your review

Qtbabe: am so sorry your cousin stole your account if you can still read this then I just wanted to thank you for the review

Jon: thanks very much for you review it really made me feel all fuzzy inside and sorry for any typos but am not very good with grammar and spelling

miricles-:3 hope you not tired when you read this chapter thanks for the review and that some thing we have in common we both try to read fanfics when we're tired but I only just got to the end before I feel asleep at my desk

and I would like to give a special thanks to KendoSakuyamon her story is so very cool and I love it tons and my reviews as I've been told really help her write her story she as already dedicated one chapter to me and said that she is going to do another one I feel so warm and fuzzy from the thought

"" speaking

'' thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon wish I did but don't

In the last chapter

Izzy came to see daisy with some news but is it good or not

"so you have a chose you could either return to you past as Davis or I can fix this life for so you will be past, present and forever more daisy Motomiya and every thing you did as daisy Renton every one will think you did it as daisy Motomiya and no one apart from me and the other that were there will ever know that Davis Motomiya ever existed"

**chapter 5,2**

"I haven't told the others yet, I came to see you first before any thing else bad could happen, I will organize a meeting when you get out to talk about how it happened and why then how to fix it, after that we can go get it done, I leave you for now to think about it, I'm sorry I couldn't get it finished sooner to prevent all of this happening, I'll see you later then Daisy." said Izzy as he left after delivering the news he had only been there a few minutes but it had a huge impact.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, this wasn't how it was met to happen, Izzy was meant to come and find me and say 'hey Daisy I found the answers you can go back to your old life now' and that would be it I'd go back and I wouldn't have to feel guilty 'cause I didn't have a choice but I do have a choice now and I don't know how in the hell I'm going to decide." screamed Daisy as she held her head in her hands not loudly enough for any one out side to hear her but loudly enough so that Ash heard her and edged off her bed and manoeuvred so that she was now sitting next to Daisy on her bed and for some one with 11 pounds of plaster pulling on her leg it wasn't that easy and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and held her tight.

"It's ok every thing will be ok I'm sure you'll choose the right one." said Ash in a calm voice as she held Daisy close. "It's just not fair, how am I meant to choose, I have some one important in both lives- in this life I have Matt the best boyfriend a girl could want, I get on with every one and if Izzy fixed it, it would be perfect but then again in my other life I have Ken, he's my best friend I always felt relaxed around him, I didn't need to be any one but myself if I was sad I could be and he would try and cheer me up, I didn't need to keep up my happy-go-lucky attitude that the others expected from me and I think Ken feels the same way but I don't know." said Daisy as silent tears ran down her checks.

"What!?! You mean Matt Ishida lead singer for the Teenage Wolfs is your boyfriend!? How in earth did you get the cutest boy in Tokyo as your boyfriend?" asked Ash, now really shocked that the girl sitting next to her not only had the smartest guy in Tokyo as her best friend but also the cutest guy in Tokyo as a boyfriend. "Well I go to school with his brother, he is also a digidestined, he wasn't there when it happened, but he does know we needed some one to tell my sister why I wouldn't be coming home for a bit and 'cause she has the biggest crush on him TK asked him if he would go tell her, he only agreed if I would go on a date with him so I did then he wanted to see me again and 'cause I liked it I did, and then I ended up spending all my time with him- it just sort of happened." answered Daisy with the tears still running down her checks.

"TK as in the same TK that you saved from being a girl, the same TK that came in here and got hit by Ken that's Matt Ishida's brother?" asked Ash completely shocked "The one and the same." answered Daisy in a flat voice "Please tell me that the boy that came here on the day you got here was not the star soccer player Taichi Kamiya cause he did look kind of like him." asked Ash "ok then it wasn't Taichi Kamiya." said Daisy with only a bit of sarcasm in her voice "What!?! That really was him; I should have known- how many other people have a hairstyle like his? Now I really wished I had talked to him." complained Ash "You know for a girl that doesn't know much about her past you sure know a lot of famous people." said Ash, still shocked by the fact the girl sitting next to her that didn't even know much about her past could know so many famous people.

"It's not like I planned for any of this to happen, one moment I'm a perfectly normal kid living their life, I just happen to be in the same class as Hikari who's brother just happens to be good at soccer and I'm on his team then he shows up Takaishi Takeru and then my whole live changed." Whispered Daisy.

"You know some changes are good." said Ash.

" Maybe." said Daisy as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Now Daisy had stopped crying she could clearly see the symbol on Ash's crest and after she had seen it her eyes grew wide with shock "Oh my good your crest!" grasped Daisy still staring at the small black panel on the pendant "What about my crest?" questioned Ash "It's...it's....a... rose" said Daisy in a shocked voice " So what if it's got a rose on it? What's that got to do with any thing?" asked Ash "It's just that I was told by a friend to look for the dark rose, they told me it would help with my past so I went to the digital world to look for it but it was a dark rose I was looking for 'cause things that are black are often called dark- so I wasn't looking for a flower I was looking for your crest!" said Daisy still staring at the Ash's crest.

"But how did your friend know about my crest or what it did, and wouldn't you only need that sort of help when you couldn't remember, but as I understand it you only noticed that you didn't remember after they told you so. When did they tell you if right after the time you noticed you left for the Digiworld" asked Ash in a confused tone.

"Well its kind of weird, I don't know if you would believe me." said Daisy looking away from Ash with a light blush on her still pale checks "this coming from a girl who was a boy about a few weeks ago, who one of her best friends is a creature made completely of data and who can travel to a different world though a computer? I don't think there is any thing you can tell me that I won't believe." said Ash with the air of one who could not be shocked by any thing at the moment.

"Well, the thing is that my friend told me in a dream- I don't even know who it was because I couldn't see what they looked like but I did know them, I could feel it in my heart it was like I had known them all my life and I didn't need to see them because looks can be deceiving and all I need to know them was all ready in my heart." said Daisy looking at the opposite wall.

"So let me get this straight- some mysterious figure shows up in your dream and tells you to look for a dark rose to help you with your past and even though you can't see them you knew you knew them in your heart." asked Ash "Yep, that sums it completely." answered Daisy "Well that is kind of hard to believe but I'm going to go with it and believe you." said Ash, still looking at nothing in particular.

()() to where Ken is ()()

Meanwhile, Ken was currently heading back to Obdia hospital to pick up Daisy but was making a slight detour so he could pick up her partner "Hey Ken, why are we going this way? I thought you didn't want to see any of the other digidestined." asked Wormmon from his place on Kens shoulder "I don't "want" to see any of these digidimwits, especially not that stupid child of light but they have chibimon and he's been friends with Davis for longer then I have so he could help with bits of his life that I don't know about, and also I bet he misses Davis just as much as me, maybe more, and I know that Daisy is not the same but at least now she knows that she's not acting like himself and he is his partner no matter what he looks like and I guess would like to know that she's ok." said Ken, his voice changing from the bitterness it had been when talking about Hikari and the other digidestined to that of great sadness when talking about Davis. As the conversation ended ken was nearing the Kamiya household.

()() Outside the Kamiya front door ()()

Ken had knocked on the door and was now waiting for some one to awnser it. A few minutes later Kari came to the door. "Hello Kamiya" Ken spat the words out as if they were venom (AN: this is going to be the only Japanese custom I'm going to put in, in Japan when you know some one really well you can call them by their first name but all the other times you would call them by they last name which is why it's a great honour to be able to call some one by they first name) "Oh my God Ken! She's not, she isn't..." cried Kari, her eyes watering as if she could cry at any moment "No she's fine, in fact she's even awake-" Ken was cut off short by Kari bursting in "Oh that's great news, I guess you came to get us so we could bring her back-" this time it was Hikari's turn to be interrupted.

"One, if you must know the doctor said that after seeing where YOUR care got her he decided that it would be better for her to be looked after by a proper adult and two, I only came over here to get chibimon so go get him now before I change my mind about not hurting you for all the pain you put Davis though!" said Ken, giving Hikari a look so cold it could freeze the sun "Umm...sure Ken I'll just go get him, do you want to come in?" asked Hikari, only a hint of fear in her voice. "I'll just wait here but you'd better hurry 'cause I don't want to leave Daisy alone any longer then I have to." said Ken in that same cold tone he had perfected during his time as the Kaizer.

"Kari, who was that at the door?" asked Taichi's voice from the living room as Hikari made her way to the bed room "It was Ken, he came by to pick up chibimon for Daisy, oh Tai you should have seen him he was so cold it was even worse then when we was the Kaizer, his eyes had so much bitterness, so much hatred he was like a total different person, I'm glad now that you stopped me from going in to that room four days ago- who knows what might have happened." said Hikari as she made her way to the living room with tears slipping down her cheeks. Their Taichi was waiting and when she reached him he drew her in to a tight embrace.

"Kari, I'm sure everything will work out in the end, everything always does, Ken is only acting like this because he is scared and worried for Davis well being unfortunately we didn't help the problem much so he's taking out all his negative feelings out on us. I kind of know what its like- you remember when we were fighting the dark masters and you got sick and then we were separated? well I was so worried and scared that I might lose you I even started a fight with Izzy, I think I nearly broke his nose but I couldn't do anything with them or about them they just consumed me completely, if it wasn't for Izzy then I don't think I would have made it when Meachinedramon came, I would have been an easy target, all Ken needs is to know is Davis is all right, in a sense he needs to be with her at the moment he needs to know that his friend is safe, so she came back here then when Izzy finds his answers we'll go probably to the digiworld, fix whatever happened to him, then we come back and life can carry on as normal- well, normal for us any way." said Taichi in a soft calm voice as he ran his hand up and down her back in order to try and help her relax.

"Tai that's one of the things that I'm so upset about, Daisy's not coming back here, Ken said that the doctor doesn't want her to come back here if that's the sort of thing she does whilst under our care, he said that she should be looked after by proper adults and you know what that means, he's taking her home with him and we won't be able to apologise to her or anything." said Hikari who was nearly hyper-ventilating now.

"Kari just calm down, try thinking about it this way, this way we get the Ken we like back sooner and Davis back to the way we know him, and one last thing Kari for some one who has the crest of light you sure do look on the dark side of things a lot!" said Taichi giving her a small smile "What- you really nearly broke Izzy's nose? I don't believe you." said Hikari looking up at her brother. "Well weather you believe it or not it's the truth, why do you think that whenever we break up in to groups me and Izzy are never on the same team? You can ask him next time you see him if you want." said Taichi still smiling.

"You know what, I'll do that and if this is just some thing you made up to cheer me up then your in big trouble- I've still got that hair dye left over from Halloween, I'm sure Sora would think you look cute with bright green hair." said Hikari, looking much calmer now and was ever smiling a bit "Have I ever lied to you?" asked Taichi trying to look very innocent "Well there was that time when you came back from camp and you said that you got Koromon from the toy store or the time you ate my chocolate bars and blamed it on Miko and you would have gotten away with it to if Gatomon hadn't seen you, or that time when you gave me your word that the shampoo you gave me was ok to use on fur and you use it all the time to wash Miko and it ended up turning Gatomon's fur bright pink, or that time when-" but this time Taichi interpreted her.

"ok you made your point, now just go get chimon, we don't want Ken to go all Kaizer on us, just 'cause he hasn't made any more dark rings doesn't mean he doesn't still know where to find some and if he got one on to Gatomon then we would have to deal with an angel gone bad and that could be seriously hard (an: well for one Kari has already seen an angel digimon gone bad and he turned back time by 4 years and we get to see a very cute 10 year old Davis- remember that bit in the movie? And then that same type of digimon caused trouble for the new digidestined series 4 by the way, I'm just glad that this one hasn't turned back time but a chibi takuya and kouji would be very cute to see or eat them that another thing I'm glad he doesn't try to do, and not only do they have a digimon from series 2 as one of the main bad guys but also a Ken look a like, what they couldn't think of a new idea so they just put another Ken in but or course they can't call him Ken so they call him kouichi instead. I'm a very forgiving girl, I let the fact that they did have the same digidestined in series 2 & 3, I'm not the only one that knows they used ryo in both and the movie and they got away with it so they thought they'd do it again.

()()from out of nowhere Flamon appears then looks at him self()()

Flamon: What!?!?! Not again! That's the last time I walk somewhere I don't know.

()()turns to girl at the computer()()

Flamon: Who are you then?

Takuya: Well it might answer the first question as well, 'cause I'm an Author and if we had two people with the same name it would get very confusing for my readers- I'm Takuya by the way.

Flamon: What! You're me but you're a girl! Is this another one of dragi's stories?

Takuya: No its not, but I do love her stories.

Flamon: So why do you have my name? And more importantly how do I get back to Kouji!?

Takuya: Well the first one is going to take a bit of time to explain, but I can help with the second one ()()clicks finger and a small digimon that looks like a humanoid version of gabumon appears()()

Takuya: Oops I messed it up a bit, this is Strabimon, rookie form of Lobomon ()()Strabimon looks at girl at computer()()

Strabimon: Takuya, is that you ? Are we in another ones of dragi's stories?

Takuya: Yes to the first one and no to the second one, yes I am Takuya but no you are not in a dragi fic. I believe that the goggle wearing leader you are looking for is over there ()()point to flamon()()

Flamon: hey Kouji, you look very cute like that.

Strabimon: What? Takuya, if you're there then who's at the computer?

Flamon: that's Takuya.

Strabimon: What!? Did someone just turn over two pages at once? Why are there two Takuya's- not that I mind really. ()()blushes- the red does not go with his blue fur very well()() Why is one a digimon and the other a girl- and why do I have a tail?

Flamon: I think it makes you look cute Kouji.

Strabimon: What, you really think so Takuya?

Takuya: Yes I really do think that tail makes you look cute- maybe that's why I like you hairstyle so much, 'cause it's a pony'tail'

Strabimon: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him! ()()points to flamon()()

Takuya: Well now's a good a time as any to explain. I am an Author and 'cause this is my room I have bids on names so 'cause it would have been too confusing to have two people with the same name goggle boy over they became Flamon and I tried to use my Author power to bring Kouji here for poor little Flamon because he was lonely and missed his loner, so I brought him here but he got turned in to Strabimon.

Strabimon: What, you really missed me?

Flamon: Of course I missed you.

Strabimon: I missed you too Flamon, let's never be apart again! ()()holds flamon and they both start to purr()()

Takuya: It's not that I don't like takouji because I love it, but is there a reason why you came here Flamon?

Flamon: Yes I remember now, I came to tell you to stop going on about how Kouji's brother looks like Ken and get on with the story!

Takuya: Oh you're right, I should get back to the story.

Flamon: Wait- aren't you going to send us home?

Takuya: Why? You both have what you want the most here.

Flamon: One I want my name back, two I want my human form back, three I want Kouji to get his human form back, and four we both got important things to do!

Takuya: I don't know, I kind of like having you around, I never really had a muse and Davis only goes on about stopping me seeing you in action, so if you're here then he has no power over me.

Flamon: Please oh all powerful Author send us back to our world!!! ()()gives huge chibi eyes()()

Takuya: No..... must...... resist, I have the power...... that's not going to work on me

Flamon: Kouji, if you ever want to get back, your put your pride on hold and help me...

Strabimon: Oh, ok then but if you tell anyone about this then I'm going to make you wish you had never met me, even if I do like you.

Flamon: ok on 3, 3..2..1

()()Both give huge chibi eyes()()

Takuya: Aww, cuteness overload! ()()melts like hot candle()()

Flamon: Oh please, all powerful author!

Takuya: Oh all right, I'll send you both back. ()()clicks finger and both digimon disappear()()

Takuya: Sorry for that break in the story, I feel a lot better now- ok back to the story and sorry for the long author note)

Hikari left the arms of her brother to go find the small digimon. She looked high and low for the little dragon digimon- mostly low- but still no Chibimon "Chibimon, where are you? This is your chance to see your partner, please come out." called Hikari still looking for Chibimon. Unbeknown to the child of light, the digimon in question was currently wrapped up in a jacket dreaming about it's owner " This is not good, I just hope Ken understands." said Hikari to herself as she picked up the note book from the floor and walked to the door. "Err Ken, I couldn't find Chibimon, he must be hiding but maybe you could give this to Daisy instead, I know that she has found it useful before so maybe it would help her now." asked Hikari in a shaky voice, holding out the note book.

"Ok I'll take it to her, but don't think that this means that you can see her and I'll be checking it for any thing that shouldn't be there before I give it to her." said Ken, snatching the notebook again so quickly that Hikari got a paper cut from it and let out a small cry of pain and started to suck on her finger. "Could you please tell Daisy we miss her?" asked Hikari in between sucking her finger trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Oh you miss HER do you, you made her into your sister and now you miss her, what, having a brother wasn't enough for you, you wanted a sister as well, some one to talk girls things about and now she's not there you miss her, you don't have an idea what I would do just to have my brother back even if he still shouted at me for being in his room when I shouldn't have or having to live in his shadow and watch every one give him all the attention, even my parents, I'd do any thing to have him back, you don't now how lucky you are to have a brother that loves you and you take him for granted and one day your going to find yourself all alone and wished you seen what a great person he was when you had the chance, so don't even think about coming any where near us until you know that there is no Daisy and you don't have a cousin, there is only Davis and if you can't see past the fake female form that you MISS so much then maybe your not the friend you thought you were." said Ken in his cold voice with a hint of sadness as he talked about his brother. Then Ken turned around and stormed off.

()() back to Daisy and Ash in the hospital()()

Ash and Daisy where still sitting in the same position, Daisy was still crying and shaking a bit, Ash was still trying to comfort her. " Come on Daisy, your life's not that bad, I think that every thing happens for a reason, I mean look at me I was just playing a game of soccer and I slip on a bit of muddy grass which I do all the time but this time I end up braking my leg, but instated of sending me home after it was put in plaster I end up here, where to start with I'm bored stiff, then my only company is a girl who seems to be in a coma and her overly protective best friend who would start shouting any time any one else came to see her,-" but Ash was interpreted by Daisy asking a question "But what does that have to be with me? I know I was not the best person to share a room with but I couldn't help the fact my mind had been disconnected from my body." asked Daisy who had finally stopped crying. "My point is I broke my leg and was put in this hospital room so that I could help you." answered Ash. "But what's the reason for this happening? All I found out is how much my so called 'friends' care for me and that's not much." said Daisy, still looking down at the bed sheets.

"How about Ken, he really seems to care for you, especially by way he calls you by that other name, what was it again, Davis?" asked Ash still trying to get Daisy to see that brighter side of things. " Yes, my name in the past was that and is also the name of his best friend, but I'm neither of those things at the moment, I'm just a stupid little girl with no family, no home, no life, no nothing. (AN: and before any of you go on about how 2 negatives make a positive, just drop it, ok!) But Ken's still here for me, he must see some thing I can't, he once told me that he doesn't see my fake outer form but sees my inner form, who I really am, but I don't know if its really true or not." said Daisy, still looking upset but just a bit better. "Well trust me on the truth part, Ken does see you for who you really are, it may be a bit corny but to him it's the inside that counts." said Ash, giving Daisy a smile, "You're right, that was corny." said Daisy as she give Ash a light push and let a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ash. "Hear what ?" asked Daisy. "It sounds like footsteps- I hope it's the doctor 'cause if it's Ken then I need to move." said Ash as she started to slide to the end of Daisy's bed. "Why are you worried? If it's Ken he's not some one to be scared of." asked Daisy 'Well, not any more any way. But she doesn't know about Kens past -or maybe she does, she might have seen it in my mind when she was helping me with mine.' thought Daisy as she watch Ash move back to her bed slowly.

"One, if it is Ken then I have seen how he acts to your 'friends', so I don't want to see how he would react to a complete stranger that has her arm around you, two you still look really upset and I'm the only one around so he would take out all the anger he feels for making you unhappy out on me, and three I'm a digidestined so he would take out all his negative feelings for the other digidestined out on me, so I got 3 choices and they all involve me being on the wrong side of some one who knows at least 3 different types of martial arts." said Ash as she finally made her way back to her own bed. "If it is the doctor then I'll come back to sit with you until Ken comes back." said Ash as she drew the curtain shut. It was probably a good thing that Ash had moved back, 'cause it was indeed Ken who entered the room.

"Oh my God Daisy, what happened -did one of the other digidestined come and see you? Is that why your so upset?" asked Ken as he hurried over and sat next to Daisy, tossing the note book on the small table in the corner. "It's ok Ken, I'm just upset 'cause I miss Chibimon." said Daisy as she leaned on Ken's shoulder. "Davis, I'm your best friend and I know when your lying, and I know enough about trying to live two lives and then having them fall in on you to know when your not telling me something, but if you don't want to I wont force you to." said Ken in a calm soft voice as he put an arm around her shoulder and held her tight "You really do know me too well don't you Ken, even when I don't even know myself." said Daisy as she leaned in to Kens embrace more.

Ken and Daisy sat like this for a couple of minutes. Daisy was just about to open her mouth to tell Ken something when the doctor came in. " Oh Mr Ichijouji, I didn't know you were back. So what did you parents say? Because if she can't go with you then she is going to have to stay here until her parents come to get her. "No that's all right, you don't need to, it's ok with my parents for Daisy to stay with me." said Ken is a slightly shaky voice, trying to get the doctor away from questions to do with Daisy's family. "Well that's good, but before we discharge you Daisy we need to do some tests on you, ok?" asked the doctor. "Um sure, what do I have to do?" asked Daisy, looking up at the doctor from her embrace with Ken. "It's nothing hard or to painful, first all I want you to do it hold out your left arm palm up please." asked the doctor. (an: I know that in chapter 4 I said that it was her right wrist but I made a mistake, ok! I have gone back and changed it already.)

Daisy sat up straight and did as the doctor had asked her. "Now can you fold each finger in toward your palm please." asked the doctor, watching her and writing things down on the clip broad he had brought in with him. Daisy did as she was asked even though you could see it was hurting her. "Good, very good, now the next bit might be painful. Can you hold your hand out palm up again please." asked the doctor, still writing things down on his clip board. Daisy's right hand slipped in to Kens left before she spoke. "ok I'm ready, lets get this over with." The doctor took a needle and preceded to prick each finger in turn which caused her to hiss in pain and curl her finger back in and tighten her hold on Ken's hand.

"This is very good, both the ligaments and the nerve sensors are working fine, now we can talk about after care. Your cut wasn't that deep, but it still needs a few stitches." "Ken, if I have stitches then I have to come back to here to have them removed and I'll have to stay in this limbo form longer which I don't want, what if I forget every thing this time, what if I forget about Chibimon or even worse what if I forget about you, I don't want to forget." Daisy whispered to Ken. "It's ok Daisy, I'll protect you, I'll make sure you don't forget and maybe I can help you to remember some other things as well." Ken whispered back "As I was saying, because we only put in a few we used the biodegradable stitches, they should dissolve in a few weeks. Now the next bit you can do on your own or with a friend." the doctor paused and gave a knowing glance at Ken before he continued, "Every night before you go to bed or at that sort of time I suggest that you remove the bandages and wash around the cut with warm water- not hot or cold we won't want to upset the circulation system, we don't want it bleeding more. Then wrap it back up with either the same bandages or a new one." said the doctor as he continued to write on what ever was on the clip board. "ok, I'll leave you two to talk for a bit whilst I go to get your things from long term storage and pick up the release form (an: by the way I don't know if in Japan you have to pay to see the doctor like in America but I'm going to say they don't have to like here e.g. England.) "Why is her stuff in long term storage?" asked Ken- he knew Daisy wanted to know but that she was to shy to ask. "Well there's a simple reason for that, we have a policy here if a patient is unconscious for more then two days then their things are moved from the holding area to short term storage and if they still haven't regained consciousness by the third day or if it has gotten worse then their things are moved into long term storage and as your were out for almost five days that's why your things are in long term storage. ok I'll go get them then." with that said the doctor left.

"Ken, what's that book you brought with you?" asked Daisy, finally noticing the book that had got chucked aside when he had entered "Oh that's nothing, I went by the Kamiya apartment to try and get your partner but that stupid child of light couldn't find him so she asked me to give you that book instead, said something about it helping you but I don't know how a book can help." said Ken an annoyed look on his face. From spending a lot of time with books in his past he knew that books couldn't help with your life apart from as an escape from realty. "What, you actually went over to Kari and Tai's place just to try and pick up my partner? But why? I know you're not getting on well with the other digidestined at the moment." asked Daisy in a curious voice. "I went to get him 'cause I knew you missed him that he missed you, and he could help you with remembering your past." said Ken, his voice only a bit hard when talking about Hikari. "Thanks for trying Ken, you know sometimes I think you know just what I'm thinking." said Daisy, sitting there, just enjoying being in Kens company. Daisy had just opened her mouth to say something when the doctor returned with a box.

"Ok here it is, name: Ms Renton, Daisy, age: 15, patient number: 15509, current place of residence: Kamiya residence, 1306 Obdia complex, Obdia, (an: I know that is the Kamiya's apartment number cause you get a really good view of it in the movie when Sora goes over.) Items: one tank top yellow, one pair of girls shorts pink, one pair of orange trainers (an: the only reason I haven't talked abut her shoes before is they never changed they stay the same orange trainers Davis has), one bag pink with the following items contained within it, manicure kit missing the scissors, set of keys, pack of tissues, lip balm, hair bobble, and finally one rose pendant on a chain." At those last words Daisy brought her hand up to where the necklace should have be hanging, just only now realising that it was missing. "This was everything that we found on your person, but if you think there is anything missing we will have a search for it" said the doctor, Daisy sat there for a minute thinking about just that. " No, that's everything." answered Daisy "If you're happy that all you belongings are here then can you sign this release form that just says that you have received the items?" asked the doctor as he put the clip board that was on top of the box in Daisy's lap along with a pen. "ok sure, but I don't know how good it will be." said Daisy as she picked up the pen very loosely and slowly but surely signed her name. "Thanks, I'll leave you to get changed as I've got to get the discharge papers." said the doctor as he took the clip board and pen, then left the room once again.

"Daisy, how about I put the rest of the things back in your bag for you, then you can change." said Ken as he took the box then shut the curtain that went around her bed. When Daisy was changing Ken was packing all the items back into the bag, apart from the book and the necklace. After a bit Ken had a feeling that Daisy was ready and just about to call out to him. "Daisy, are you ready?" asked Ken, quite sure of what the answer was going to be. "Yeah, I'm changed Ken." called Daisy as Ken put the curtain back. "You know this just reinforces my thought that you can read my mind, I was just about to tell you that I had done when you called to me." said Daisy, who was now sitting on top of the sheets in her shorts and top. "It's not like I have a voice in my head that says I want this, it's just a feeling." said Ken. He put the now packed bag back on the table next to the book and necklace.

"You couldn't have chosen a less skimpier outfit, could you." asked Ken, looking the outfit Daisy was now wearing. "It wasn't my idea it was Kari and Yolei's, but now I come to really think about it I wish it had longer sleeves, I don't want people to see my bandages 'cause if they do they'll know what happened and I don't want that." said Daisy, playing with the end of her plait. "I got the answers to that right here." said Ken as he took some thing pink from his pocket. "What a pair of gloves, they look just like Kari's." said Daisy, shocked by the fact that Ken had thought of every thing.

"Well maybe that's because they are Kari's." said Ken as he placed the gloves down next to Daisy before he to sat down on the bed. " What, Kari actually leant you her gloves?" asked Daisy, still looking shocked. "Well, its more like borrowed without permission." said Ken in a off hand sort of way."Well it's their fault for choosing that stupid outfit, what if we had a sudden outburst of cold weather? You could have frozen to death in that thing." said Ken, still looking worried but not as much as before. "Well, this was the half way mark, it was either these shorts or a skirt. Why do you think when we went in to the digiworld I had a better top and trousers instead of these shorts and top? I think Kari may have been trying to turn me into her sister or some thing, skimpier outfits and all." said Daisy, letting another smile pull at her lips. "Stupid Kari, for being the child of light she did a very good job of pulling you in to the darkness that is trying to be someone your not." said Ken, a distant look in his eyes.

"Ken it wasn't just their fault, I let this happen so please just forget about the other digidestined, they have nothing to do with this now." said Daisy as she slipped her hand into Ken's and watched as his face instantly softened. "See, that's what I mean, you're still my best friend at heart, always trying to be nice to every one and stopping the darkness I know is still inside me, it comes out when I'm near or thinking about other digidestined, it feeds off my negative feelings then takes over and controls me like it did before, but your presence, your heart drives it back down, destroys it, your power of miracles always shines though my darkness." whispered Ken as silent tears ran down his checks. He wasn't proud or even happy about how his darkness has treated the other digidestined, even though they deserved it.

"Ken, I'm sorry I broke my promise to you and I couldn't be there to stop the darkness from coming back to you like I said I would." whispered Daisy as she took her hand from Kens and placed it around his wrist, this time bringing Ken in to an embrace. "Ken, you're allowed to have negative feelings if you want to feel sad, angry or mad, you just have to keep them in perspective and don't let them control you, you have the strength to keep them under control- remember what you told me, no matter how far apart we are you're always in my heart. Well that's true the other way as well, you're in my heart and I'm in yours, when one beats so does the other, so we're never truly apart." said Daisy as she moved her free hand to wipe Kens tears away.

"I'm meant to be the one making you feel better, not the other way around." said Ken in a weak voice. "We both have pasts that cause us pain, so we have to help each other with them." said Daisy as she leaned on Ken's shoulder. "Now come on, no more tears, as you said you're meant to be the strong one." said Daisy holding Ken close, this time it was his turn to just cry on a friends shoulder. "Ken I don't want this to sounds mean or anything but do you think you can hold it together until we get to your place- we don't want to doctor to change his mind and either call Tai and Kari or try and call my parents. When we've left you can tell me all about what's been happening when I wasn't there and I'll try and help like I used to." said Daisy, her voice sounding so much like Davis' it was freaky. "Yes your right, I'm meant to be the responsible one the, one that's looking after you and making sure you don't try any thing like this again." said Ken in a mock serious tone. "With someone like you in my life I don't think it would happen again, it only happened the first time because I didn't know that the person my friends and you cared for was part of me." said Daisy, who had already put on the left glove to hide her bandages, and the only reason she had not put on the right glove on was because she still had the needle in it.

"I'm just going to see what's taking that doctor so long, ok?" asked Ken as he stood up."Sure Ken that's fine, I really do want to get out of here." answered Daisy. After Ken had left the room Daisy got up and pulled the curtain back and sat on the edge of Ash's bed. "Hey Ash, I didn't want to go until I properly thanked you for every thing and I'm sorry you got stuck in here for how ever long it was." said Daisy, looking at her hands.

"Hey Daisy don't get down on me now, I didn't really mind, I got to use my powers like I'm destined to, I got see some of the most famous guys in Tokyo, found out that there are more digidestined in this area and I made a new friend, so by large it was my best trip to the hospital and I think that now you're going home with Ken I'll be discharged as well." said Ash as she pulled Daisy in for one last hug before they probably part ways. "Now don't forget all the things I told you, but if you want some one to talk to come by and see me." said Ash as she handed over a small card. Daisy took it and looked at it, it was very plain, just her name and address, and a small black rose in the corner. "I know what you're thinking, it's very plain and what if you forget who this Ash girl is or even think that I'm a guy 'cause I only put my nickname on it, well I couldn't put any thing else on it in case it falls into hands that work for the powers of darkness, that's why I put the picture on, to everyone else it is a flower but you, for every one who I want to have this info they know it's my crest." said Ash, letting go of Daisy and giving her a huge grin.

"What, really? You wouldn't mind if I came to see you, even if I only complained about every thing?" Daisy looked straight at Ash, still holding the card. "Of course I mean it, even if you choose to go back to your past life, but if a mysterious guy turns up on my door step you might need to remind me of who you are, but after that of course I'll listen and try and help." said Ash. "Thanks, I'll remember that if I ever just need someone to talk to apart from Ken." said Daisy as she pocketed the card and give Ash a hug. "Thanks for everything, I mean it." said Daisy as she let go and moved back to her bed. "See ya around." said Daisy just before she pulled the curtain to split the two beds again. "You might see me but I don't know if I'll see you again, but it was nice to know you Daisy, I hope we can be as good as friends when you're a guy." were Ash's last words before both girls were cut off from each other with the hanging piece of martial.

Daisy sat on her bed, her forehead resting on her knees, her arms wrapped them, thinking ' should I tell Ken that Izzy came around, that I could have this life if I wanted it, but would that make him treat me differently- he might start distancing himself from me knowing that his best friend has left forever just like his brother had, but I could still act the same, be the same, so it wouldn't be so bad, but it would for Ken, he's been though so much, I don't want to hurt him any more but I don't know what my heart wants, it's like only half of it's there but still it can't tell me what it wants because its just as confused as the rest of me, part of it wants to be with Matt, to feel the warm fuzzy feeling I get when I'm near him, but the other part wants to be with Ken, to have that secure, safe feeling of warmth, happiness, kind of like when I'm alone with Chibimon and it's just him and me together but it's stronger- stupid heart, why cant it make up its mind, but maybe it has and I'm just clinging onto the feeling I have when I'm with Matt 'cause they're a lot nicer then the ones that surface occasionally from my memory, but all Matt likes is my pretty face and feminine body, but if I fix this life then he might see me differently- one things for sure, if I do keep this body I'm going to get a hair cut, I wouldn't cut it all off or anything, maybe just half so its earlier to deal with, or maybe I could ask Yolei how she deals with hers.' Daisy was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Ken come in.

"Daisy?" Ken called softly as he walked in to the room, but didn't get any answers "Daisy!?" called Ken, stepping closer to her, the panic showing in his voice as a few tears escaped his eyes but still not getting any answers from the girl sitting in front of him. 'No! What if she's slipped back into whatever it was she was in before, what if she only woke up to help me stop my darkness from taking over and now she's gone back until what every time she was meant to, like when I was looking for my heart.' thought Ken as more tears fell from his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Davis." sighed Ken as he leaded on her shoulder.

It was that this point that Daisy finally realised that she had company. She looked up and noticed that Ken was sitting next to her, crying. "Ken, what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Daisy "Davis, you're awake! I thought I had lost you again when you didn't answer." said Ken as he dried his eyes and smiled a bit. "So what did he say, can I get out soon one, hospitals give me the creeps and two, once we get out I can try and help you with your troubles." asked Daisy, still looking at Kens relived face. "He'll be here with the papers soon, he's just got to tie up some lose ends, anyway this is not about me at the moment, it's about you, I can kind of control the darkness if I concentrate hard and stay away from the other digidestined, you're the one that needs the help at the moment, you need to remember your past but..." Ken hesitated for a moment before going on "if you remember anything unpleasant about our past together just remember that's what it is- in the past, and that you're my best friend who I care for greatly and I would never hurt you or let anyone or any thing else hurt you either." said Ken in a small voice as he turned away so his hair was hiding his eyes which were becoming teary again.

"If you're talking about memories from you were the digimon Kaizer then of course I know that, and that you're not like that any more Ken, that's stored here," said Daisy, moving a hand over her chest and resting it over her heart. "in my heart, and even if I forgot every thing else and I saw you I'd still know you were someone important to me, someone I could trust, you never forget that sort of thing, I might not know why I know it but it will always be there, I'll always be here for you Ken, as you said I'm your best friend no matter what I look like." said Daisy as she turned her head to look at Kens face. "You're right as always about this sort of thing Davis, but how come you can remember my past when you cant even remember your own?" asked Ken, puzzlement clearly showing on his face.

"I don't remember much about it either, but I do remember the day I got Veemon and you were there, at first I didn't remember it was you but then I remembered my other digieggs and that the digiegg of Miracles was made from your crest and that the same symbol that was on the golden digiegg was on a pair of shades that I knew were yours and as the person in my memory was wearing them I just put two and two together- it seemed to feel right... but at the same time not." said Daisy, looking confused herself.

"Well its right I was the digimon Kaizer, but after I realised what I had done I stopped acting that way, he's not a part of me any more but I can't deny that he wasn't part of me, that we were separate beings, because we weren't so he was me but at the same time not me, I mean he was Ken Ichijouji but he's not me, my true form, I guess you could call him my darker half if that makes sense." said Ken trying his best to explain how he was linked with his past but also not "I understand Ken, but so far all the things I remember about my past are linked with yours." said Daisy. At just that moment the doctor decided to enter the room- it makes you wonder if he waits outside listening in for the right time to enter or that it's just luck....

"ok then Daisy, are you ready to get out of here? Only a few more things left to do before you can go, could you please hold out your right hand if you don't mind." asked the doctor. Daisy did as she was asked and the doctor removed the tape that was holding the needle in place, then put a small piece of the cotton wool over the place where the needle met the skin, then drew the needle out slowly. "Just hold that there for a minute or two, ok?" said the doctor, motioning Daisy to hold the cotton wool herself. "Normally we won't discharge a patient to someone of your age, but because your are so responsible and that your parents have agreed to it already we'll make an exception in this case, but we have already sent out notice to all other hospitals in the Obdia and Tamchi area, if she goes into any we will have to contact her parents, is that clear?" said the doctor, talking to Ken like Daisy wasn't were there.

"ok we get the point, so can I got yet?" asked Daisy.

" Almost, but you both need to sign these release papers, then you can go." said the doctor as he took the clip board from under his arm where he had put in when he was removing the needle. "Here Ken, you sign first then hand it over to Daisy so she can sign, then you can both get out of here." said the doctor as he handed Ken the clip board, he signed it, handed it to Daisy who also signed it, then handed it back to the doctor. "ok that's everything, you can go now." said the doctor as he checked that every thing was in order, then left.

"Daisy, where did you get this necklace from anyway?" asked Ken as he held the necklace as Daisy was putting the other glove on. "Matt gave it to me, he said he wanted me to have some thing to show how much he cared for me- rose, Daisy, he was probably thinking on the lines of flowers which is why his nickname for me is hana, it was very nice of him seeing how we don't technically know each other much." said Daisy as she took the necklace Ken was holding and put in back on. " yeah, I guess it was really nice of him, I bet it cost a lot, but he got all that money from his band so I guess its nothing really to him." said Ken, looking a bit upset as he started to stare down at the floor.

"It's just an item, a piece of metal, he would go ballistic if he ever found out who I really was, and anyway if you really care for someone then you don't need to give them gifts to prove it- anyway Ken, what you give me is something no-one else can see, its not some stupid piece of jewellery that can be brought and sold to hundreds." Ken looked up when Daisy had said that. He had given her some thing? If he had he didn't remember it. "But I didn't give you anything, Daisy." said Ken, giving Daisy a questioning look "You know Ken, for a genius you can be really dense sometimes! You gave me your friendship, and in a way you kind of gave me my partner as well." said Daisy as she put her hand under Ken's chin and moved his head up so he could see she was being sincere. "You're right about the friendship thing, but how did you get the idea it was me that gave you your partner?" asked Ken with the look of puzzle meant back on his face.

"Well if you think about it Ken, if you hadn't been the evil digimon Kaizer then there would have been no use for us second generation digidestined, so no partner, so two best friends against a small piece of metal on a chain- which do you think I would like best?" said Daisy as she leant over to get her trainers which were still in the boxes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right then Daisy, you always did know how to look on the brighter side of things. Come on, lets get out of here." said Ken as he held out his hand to help Daisy up, which she took. Once Daisy was standing up she put on her bag and took a few wobbly steps before her knees give in and she fell to the floor, but luckily Ken was near by and caught her with an arm around the waist and helped her back up on to her feet. Then they both left the room, Ken making sure that he picked up the book Kari had asked him to give to her as they both exited the room. On his way out of the hospital, Wormmon poked his head out of Ken's bag and Ken handed him the books, then give him a look that Wormmon knew mean that he wanted to be alone with his friend for a bit, so he pulled himself back in to the bag and left his partner alone like he wanted.

"Oh man is it bright out here." complained Daisy as she and Ken took their first steps outside. "Yeah I know what you mean, it is very bright." said Ken as he raised his free hand to cover his eyes. " You wouldn't happen to have some sunglass on you, would you, Ken?" asked Daisy "Nope I'm fresh out of sunglass sorry to say, but its only a short walk to the train station." said Ken and he let his eyes get adjusted to the bright light "ok, lead the way Ken." said Daisy, as she was still leaning on Kens shoulder so she didn't fall.

(an: phew! Finally got daisy out of the hospital it only took about 3 pages to get her in and 17 pages to get her out, note to self next time I hospitalise a charter find a quicker way to get them out, and another mini Disclaimer soon they will be another song which I don't own and extra credit has to go to 'The End of Nite Owl' who sent me the song I love this songs tons but only after listen to it about 50 times in a row to get all the words did I find out that they were already on the net)

' I still haven't told Ken about Izzy come to see me but know I don't think it matter he's my best friend no matter what he give me his friendship and kindness back after I give him my friend to start with

What ever I give you

You give me back so much more

You give me that some thing I never knew I was looking for

Whenever I need you, its like you read my mind

You're already waiting, up a head at the finish line

Don't know if I get they cause it could change in 15 minutes

But am here I am in the moment I wont hold back I going to live it

Don't know where this is going or how hard it's going to be

You get the scars to prove it

When you wear your heart out on your sleeve

But am still standing here today in your eyes am still the same

And they can't take that away

I stood at the ocean to afraid to swim

you said how will you ever know how far your go if you don't jump in

I stared up a mountain and it looked so high

But you started pushing me till I believed I could touch the sky

Don't know if I get they cause it could change in 15 minutes

But am here I am in the moment I wont hold back I going to live it

Cant say it didn't happen can't say it isn't true

cause am the one going thought it right in front of you

Don't know where this is going or how hard it's going to be

You get the scars to prove it  
When you wear your heart out on your sleeve

But am still standing here today in your eyes am still the same

And they can't take that away

am still standing here today in your eyes am still the same

And they can't take that away

Cant say it didn't happen no you can't, can't say it isn't true, that it isn't true

cause am the one going thought, it right in front of you

Don't know where this is going or how hard it's going to be

You get the scars to prove it  
When you wear your heart out on your sleeve

But am still standing here today in your eyes am still the same

And they can't take that away

No they can't take that away

I think kens one of the best things that ever happen to me' daisy spent the train ride to Tamchi lightly dozing (an: for any of you that doesn't know what that means its just a different word for sleeping lightly) on ken's shoulder enjoy the Serenity that came from have a carm mind at less for now

Takuya: well that this bit done sorry it took so long but the chapter I was working on was getting to long I mean it was on 74 pages and still its wasn't done so I thought I would spit it up but the next part will be out soon I promise am nearly done with it


	6. back to normality part 1

Hi takuya here well here chapter 6 never thought I type that but chapter 5 was getting a bit long, wait let me change that it got a lot long so I spit it

Chapter 6

Back at the Kamiya household Taichi and Hikari were about to get another unexpected guest. As the doorbell rang though out the small apartment signalling that someone was at the door, Hikari was still in her bedroom trying to find Chibimon, on the idea that if she found the digimon in question then she could take him over to Kens place and if not see Daisy in person then at lest she might get on Kens good side again, because after seeing some of the looks Ken had given her on his last trip over she had thanked the digigods that when he was the digimon Kaizer he had worn those glasses that had covered his eyes- she got shivers just thinking about it. After she had heard the bell she left her room, only to nearly run in to Taichi in the hallway " Err Tai, do you think we should get that? What if its Ken come back to have another go at us?" asked Hikari, still eyeing the door way

" Well if it is Ken then he will have Daisy with him, after all he said that he didn't want to leave her alone so he'd be a lot nicer, or it could not be him, we will never know unless we answer it." said Taichi in his big brother voice.

" Oh Tai you're so good at this, remind me to ask you when this is all over how you always see the lighter side of things- I need a few lessons in that area." said Hikari as she made her way over to the door and opened it

" Hi Kari, how's it going?" said Izzy.

" Oh Izzy I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea, Ken came over a bit ago- let's just say it was like a blast from the past." said Hikari as she threw her arms around him and pulled him in to a tight hug.

" It's nice to see you too Kari, if this is the way I'm treated when I come over I should do it more often." said Izzy in a slightly higher voice then normal because Hikari was cutting of his oxygen. " Kari if you don't let go then I can't tell you my news." said Izzy, who was starting to go red.

" Come on Kari, let go of Izzy before he passes out- but I'm sure Joe wouldn't mind giving him a bit of mouth to mouth." said Taichi, giving one of his trademark grins. This comment only caused Izzy's face to go a lot redder.

" Tai! How could you say such a thing! If you're not nicer then I'll make you wait for the news just like the other digidestined, but I thought I would come and tell you two first because you were more involved in the situation than the others, but if you don't want to know then I don't mind not telling you." said Izzy, who was now trying to pry Hikari off him.

" Ok Izzy we get the drift, so what's the news?" asked Taichi as Izzy finally managed to get Hikari off and walk in to the living room.

Once everyone was seated, Taichi and Izzy on the coach and Hikari on the floor in front, Izzy started. " Well the thing is, I got some good news and some bad news. I know this happens a lot and the good news is never that good and the bad news is awful but this time the good news is really good." Izzy paused in talking so that the information could sink in, but Hikari was not in a very patient mood.

" Come on Izzy stop keeping us in suspense, just tell us already!" Hikari all most shouted.

" Ok Kari no need to get mad about it, well as I was saying the good news is I solved the problem, the bad news is that it could cause a rip in the space/time continuum that would destroy the universe. " obviously all the information hadn't sunk into Taichi's brain, because he jumped up with a resounding;

" Yes! I knew you could do it Izzy! I knew that it was just a matter of time before you solved it!" but Taichi didn't get to finish his sentence as Hikari broke in with an ear spiting yell of " Did you just say that it would destroy the universe?"

" Please Kari not so loud, I need to us these ears for the rest of my life- but yes I did say that it would destroy the universe." said Izzy, rubbing his sore ears.

" So let me guess, if Daisy stays a girl much longer then Ken would have a major relapse and some how bring back Apocalymon but couldn't control him just like with Kimeramon, and because the rest of aren't there with our digivices like before there is nothing to contain the power of his ultimate attack and both worlds and the universe would be destroyed by it." asked Hikari in a 'I thought this sort of thing might happen' sort of way.

" Actually that's not what I had in mind, but I will add it to my data base- oh and thanks for that, I forgot to include Ken when I was doing my calculations." said Izzy as he typed something into his laptop, which he had taken from his carry case.

" So what was the reason you had?" asked Kari in a somewhat small voice.

" Before I tell you need a bit of back round knowledge, but don't worry, I'll give you the simple version first this time. Well, you know how every one is always going on about seeing the big picture? Well think of this problem like a jigsaw puzzle but with a picture on both sides, the reason we're having this problem is because we only did half of the job, we took out a piece and turned it over then tried to make it fit in where it doesn't belong, but we all knew it should fit so we looked over the fact that it didn't, so when I said I've fixed it I really mean that not only have I worked out how to turn Davis back in to a boy, but I have also leaned how to fix her life as a girl. So we can either flip the piece back over so it fits in the way it used to, or flip the rest of the picture over and fit it around the new piece, so she can either go back to being a boy or stay a girl, the only problem is that if she stays a girl she wouldn't just be staying a girl, she will have always been one- now here's the hard bit." Izzy stopped for a moment in his explanation so that all the information could be understood before he continued with the hard part;

" If Daisy had always been a girl then she may have not become a digidestined, but if she hadn't become a digidestined then she would have never gone to look at that building that turned her in to a girl in the first place, but if she hadn't become a girl then she would have been a boy and would have become a digidestined and would have looked at the building and would have become a girl, but if she had become a girl then she wouldn't have become a digidestined, do you see a Patten here it would just keep going in a loop for all eternity and this loop would cause the rip in the space/time continuum that would destroy the universe- this is know as the grandfather paradox. I won't explain why unless you really want me to, but that's just the worse case scenario there are others." said Izzy, looking at Taichi and Hikari, who looked liked they had just be hit over the head with a brick and where doing very good impression of goldfish.

(an: For any of you that have seen ep 22 of Frontiers it's the same theory, which is why it would have been **VERY BAD **if Flamon had stopped Takuya getting on that Trailmon. On another note, if Tai had seen himself when he went back to the day he left for the digital world after defeating Eltmon and wanted to stop himself from going he couldn't, time is a very confusing thing.)

After about another good fifteen minutes of sitting there looking like goldfish Hikari finally got her voice to work. " you said there were other scenarios, they're not so hard to think about, are they- or so deadly?" squeaked Hikari, now doing a good impression of a mouse.

"No they're not- well, not all of them. There is a 39 chance that Daisy staying a girl will destroy the universe." After this little bit of info Taichi and Hikari were looking at Izzy wide eyed and mouths hanging open like he had just told them the sky was green or something. " Well here's the bit that will shock you the most," said Izzy as he prepared himself for the reaction by covering his ears with his hands" it was only 9 until I added Ken in to the calculation." said Izzy in a some what small voice, as the expected repose as not a very good one.

" WHAT!" shouted Taichi and Hikari in unison, and both leapt to their feet -it was so loud that the glass in the windows shock a bit.

" ok- that's the last straw. Come on Izzy there's safety in numbers, and any way Ken won't think of bad mouthing us in front of his parents. We're going to march right over there now and tell Daisy that she has to go back to being a boy right now and that's final!" said Hikari as she started to drag Izzy to the front door.

" That's the only catch- we can't tell her!" said Izzy as he was trying not to be dragged from the room.

" What? Izzy you can't be serious, you must be joking, why in hell can't we tell her? this is like the biggest piece of news since we found out that the dark master wasn't the real enemy!" asked Kari who had already reached the door.

" Because if we tell her then of course she'll go back to being a boy because its her nature not to let any one she cares for possibly get hurt but there'll still be that question of what if, and if she has a desire deep down in her heart then I have this feeling that it could still cause the world to end." said Izzy, still standing in the hallway.

" So let me get this straight- if we tell her then she'll go back to being a boy and you have this feeling that it could still cause the world to end, but if we don't tell her and she stays a girl then it could destroy the universe." asked Kari who was now standing still as a stature, still holding Izzy's wrist.

" So, Izzy, what are we meant to do?" asked Tai who had now joined them in the hallway.

" Just hope that fate wants the world to carry on and that our destiny is not short lived." answered Izzy.

"Izzy, you said you had some more scenarios, how about you tell us about them?" asked Tai as he headed back into the sitting room.

" ok, first off just say that these are only what my computer predicted could happen. First off we could end up with the worlds most tomboyish girl ever or just a female version of Davis, right down to the last detail-which includes liking you Kari and always bugging TK for your affection, or she could be like a girl with Davis personality and was always bugging you Kari for TKs affection, or she could stay like she is now, or she could end up liking Ken, they are very good friends after all. We don't know what will happen until it does, but if she does choose to stay a girl only us digidestined that were there when the change happened will know about it, to the rest of them and the world Davis Motomiya will have never existed." explained Izzy, but unbeknown to the three humans a small blue digimon had been eves-dropping on the conversation. As the last few words were spoken tears appeared in the large crimson eyes.

(demiveemon pov) (an: ok, this is going to be the last song. I didn't mean for there to be two songs in this chapter, it was just going to be with this song but after I heard the other one I just had to put it in, and I know I'm using a lot of pokemon songs in my digimon fics ,but they just go so well! I don't own the song that about just about to use.)

'What! Davis will have never been here? The others wouldn't know about him… but I would, I'd never forget about you Davis, but if this life brings you so much happiness and after Izzy fixes it we can be together again and you'll have your past back, you'll always be my partner Davis, but if you want this life instead then I wouldn't stop you from having it, I'll always stand by your side because your'e my best friend.

I close my eyes and I can see the day we meet

just one moment then I knew you're my best friend

thought any thing for you

we gone so far and done so much

and I feel like we always been together

right by my side thought thick and thin

you're the part of my life I always remember

the time has come

it's for the best I know it

who could have guessed that you and I

some how some way

we have to say goodbye

you're help me find the strength in side

and the Courage to make my dreams come true

have will I find another friend like you

two of a kind that's what we are

and it seems like we were always winning

but as are term is torn apart I wish we could go back to the beginning

the time has come

it's for the best I know it

who could have guessed that you and I

some how some way we have to say goodbye

some how some today we'll have to say goodbye

if I only have a little time left to memorize, I'm going to make it last.'

()()Normal pov()()

And with that last thought, Demiveemon returned to Kari's closet to curl up in Davis' jacket until it either disappears or changes to fit Daisy female form.

we are moving in space and time to Kens place late in the evening

We find Ken Daisy in his spare room talking about things, mostly about her past.

" Ken I have some thing to tell you, after you came back from seeing your parents I lied to you, one of the other digidestined did come and see me but I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was a good thing or not- I still don't, but I think you should know what happened, what he said." said Daisy as she looked from Ken for the first time since they left the hospital.

" So it wasn't one of the girls? I guess that's a good thing- it wasn't Matt, was it?" asked Ken, not liking the way Daisy was avoiding his look.

" No it wasn't Matt, at first I didn't tell you because I didn't know how I really felt about it, but then I thought that it didn't matter, but now I think you need to know but I just wanted you to know that it has nothing to do with anything you did and I'm always going to be there for you." said Daisy in a very small voice and still avoiding his eyes.

"Who was it? What did he say? You're really starting to scare me now, Daisy." asked Ken, the fear showing not only in his voice but in his eyes as well.

" It was Izzy, he told me that he'd fixed the problem and I know that at first it seems really good, but by fixing it he means he's learned how to turn me back- but also how to fix this life so I could stay a girl if I wanted to, but I still don't know which life I'm going to choose and I just want you to know that if I do choose to stay a girl it wasn't your fault I didn't want to be a boy any more, and that we can still be best friends." said Daisy in a small voice. She didn't know how Ken was going to react, she just hoped it wasn't to bad.

" Oh, I just realised that you don't have any pyjamas, I'll go get you some." said Ken, and with that he left to find some.

' Ken, just because you don't face it doesn't mean that it will go away. I just hope you don't think you caused it, I don't even know if I will chose to stay like this.' Daisy thought sadly.

Ken returned a few minutes later with a pair of yellow pyjamas.

" Here you go Daisy, they may be a bit... tight in places, but they're all I have, unless we ask my mum for some." said Ken in what seemed to be his normal tone, but it was so obvious it was fake.

" They fine Ken, at least they don't have flowers on like the one Kari give me to wear." said Daisy in a flat voice. When she had told Ken the news and in that split second before he quickly left the look of pain and loss in his eyes made her heart feel like it had been ripped out and put though a blender.

" So Daisy I have to go now, my mom said that I couldn't stay with you so it looks like no late night talks about old adventures and football games or how to get better at it like usual." said Ken, some of the sadness he was trying to hide spilling into his voice as he made his way over to the door." Good night Daisy." and with that last word Ken left and closed the door behind him to block out anything that Daisy might have said to him.

' Ken, why do you think that every thing is your fault? I told you because I didn't want you to hear it second hand from one of the others and get upset because I didn't tell you. I end up hurting you no matter I do, I wish I could remember how it was before we were always happy, even when one had bad news for the other it never felt like this.' thought Daisy as she changed into the pyjamas Ken had brought in for her. Though they were a bit lose round the waist, they did the job of keeping her covered.

A small knock came from the door and it was pushed open by Wormmon.

"Daisy is it ok if I come in and talk to you for a bit? I know Ken's not allowed to stay with you, so I was wondering if it was ok for me to be here?" asked Wormmon, still sitting in the doorway, not wanting to break any unknown rule.

" Sure you can come in Wormmon, and any way the reason Ken's not allowed to stay is because of …human reasons. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you as well, it's probably about the same thing." said Daisy as she waited for Wormmon to come over, but he pushed the door closed after him as well then clawed into her lap and got comfy.

" I don't think anyone knows it, I don't even think Ken remembers, but when he was younger he did have another digidestined friend. This was when he was about 7 or 8, back around the time I first met him, this other boy was there. We did everything with him, he was a few years older then Ken at the time but that didn't seem to bother them, I think Ken also knew him in the real world as well and they were real friends, he wasn't friends with him because he was the brother of the boy genius Sam Ichijouji he liked him for the sweet, kind person that he really was, just like me but one day him and Ryo, that's what his name was, I remember now, Ken and Ryo went to fight this really evil digimon. The fight went on for ages but in the end we won, but before the digimon was completely destroyed it broke up into lots of pieces followed by a flash of light. When the light died down Ken was really hurt and I couldn't find his friend Ryo anywhere. I took care of him the best I could then he went home. I looked everywhere for Ryo but I couldn't find him anywhere, and then Ken lost his brother… when I saw him next he wasn't acting like the Ken I knew. I tried to find out what was wrong and tried to get my Ken-chan back but it didn't work. After a bit he started to hit me and order me around like one of his slaves, but I never stopped hoping that my Ken-chan would return to me."

By now the small insect digimon body was wracked with sobs. Upon hearing the sobs that were causing the digimon in her arms to shake she started to stoke him in the same way she would make Demiveemon feel better. When this didn't have the affect it normally had she pulled him in to a close hug- even though Wormmon was not her partner she felt like she had a very strong bond with him and hated to see him so sad.

" Shh, it's ok now Wormmon, Ken is fine, he's just next door and he's ok, there's nothing to worry about." said Daisy in a soft voice as she held the small digimon close as a few of her own tears fell.

" Then I had to go for a bit, I didn't want to but I did it to save him from Kimeramon." said Wormmon in a small voice as more tears escaped his blue eyes.

" I remember that, that was when I used the golden digiegg then it became Ken's crest." said Daisy as the memory played in her head like someone showing a film behind her eyes.

" So that's how Ken got his crest back. I always worried but I didn't want to ask."

" Yeah, it was buried in the sand when I went to pick up Chibimon." said Daisy in a small voice because remembering that day reminded her that she hadn't seen her partner in a week.

" But after I had rested Ken found me again, but you Davis, there was always something special about you, even from the first time Ken saw you he knew there was something special about you, I think you reminded him of Ryo at first. You to me, you never seemed to fight him because you hated him for what he was doing, you just did it to save us digimon- that made you stronger, that's why he took an interest in you… if you could call it that." said Wormmon who had now stopped crying.

" An interest, so that's why the first time I saw him I was chained to the side of a cliff!" asked Daisy.

" Anyway, after the whole Kaizer thing you were the first to see him for who he was, Ken wanted to be your friend right way but he thought that you would leave him like every one else he cared for, which is why he pushed you away."

" But the harder he pushed the more I came back." cut in Daisy.

" Yes, until when me and Exveemon became one, that's when we thought you would be strong enough not to be affected like the others but it got to you as well, now you're going as well and he doesn't get on with the other digidestined especially after the way things have been, like lately… I'm not asking you to go back just because I asked, but please promise me that if you stay like this you'll still be Ken's friend, you won't leave him, you'll still be they for him, I don't want him to be alone, I don't want him to be unhappy." said Wormmon, his voice still very small.

" Oh Wormmon, you have nothing to worry about there, I'll always stand by Ken he's my best friend, when all the others had stopped looking for me Ken kept going, he's the most truest friend ever, I'd never think of ever leaving him and once I get my memories back maybe everything will return to normal- now come on, I'll take you back to Ken and we'll have a little talk about this." said Daisy as she stood up with Wormmon in her arms.

" Hey Wormmon, I've got something to ask you." asked Daisy, looking down at the digimon in her arms.

" What's that Daisy, I'll help where I can but I'm not very good with human things or girl things and I'm even worse with human girl things." answered Wormmon.

" I want to know if Ken has ever stopped you from digivoling." asked Daisy, still looking at the digimon in her arms.

" Em.. er… well, you know-" but Daisy cut in before Wormmon could finished his answer.

" And by that I mean 'Ken'. " said Daisy, and at that the look in Wormmon eyes soften.

" No, Ken has never stopped me digivoling, apart from a bit after me and Veemon first became Paildramon, but that's only because he thought that if I merged with another digimon he might lose me again." answered Wormmon.

" Thanks, 'cause I just thought of the best idea to solve both our problems." said Daisy.

" But Ken's mother said you two couldn't be together in a room with the door shut, I heard her." asked Wormmon as Daisy made her way to the door.

" Well then we'll keep the door open." said Daisy as she had opened the door and had already started for Ken's.

" But she also said you couldn't be alone together." said Wormmon with a yawn.

" Who said anything about being alone- you'll be with us." said Daisy as she continued to walk down the hallway. Daisy stopped outside Ken's room and knocked, then waited to make sure that Ken was decent- normally it wouldn't matter but at the moment there was the whole gender boundaries.

" Ken, I'm coming in so you'd better be decent." Daisy called though the door loud enough for him to hear but not his parents, then opened the door and walked in then pushed it to- not closed because that wasn't allowed.

" Daisy- what are you doing in here? You're not allowed to be." said Ken in a panicked whisper as he wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve.

" I thought I'd bring back your partner, and anyway you mother said we couldn't be together with the door shut and it's not." said Daisy as she climbed up on to the end of Ken's bed.

" But she also said we couldn't be alone." said Ken in a small voice, not looking at Daisy.

" Who said anything about being alone, we've got a small green chaperone." said Daisy as she put Wormmon down on the bed. " Even if he is asleep." said Daisy, giving one of Davis' trade mark smiles.

" I think she meant without one of them with us." said Ken still in the same small voice.

" But she didn't say that did she, just admit it I am queen of loop holes." said Daisy, still smiling.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ken, still not looking at the figure in front of him. Even though most of his mind was telling him it was his best friend in front of him a small part was saying there's a somewhat attractive female sitting in front of him.

" I wanted to talk about all of this, this whole thing, you're acting like you're losing me but you're not, you never looked at this outer form before, why are you starting now? Once I get my memories back we can do all that stuff you talked about before, we can talk about football and adventures, ok so maybe our talk about how we want to date will be a bit different but that's the only thing." asked Daisy as she moved closer to Ken and put her hand on his cheek and started to wipe away his tears.

" It's just that I ignored what you looked liked before because I kept telling myself that it wasn't really who you were, but now I have to live with the fact that it just might be, I always saw you as my best friend, a boy called Davis, and I thought that if you weren't the last two then you won't be the first one either." said Ken as more tears fell over Daisy's hand.

" What- you thought that if I stayed a girl I'd stop being your best friend because of gender boundaries?" asked Daisy as she tried to wipe away Ken's tears, but as she did more just came in their place.

" Oh Ken that's just being silly, I can't really tell you why I like having you as my best friend, I can't remember, but once I get my memories back I could tell you. I just know you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Why didn't you just tell me about this? It would have been a lot easier." asked Daisy, now finally getting Ken to look at her.

" Its just that I didn't want you to go back just because of me, I didn't want to be selfish, I just wanted you to be happy." answered Ken.

" Ken, part of what makes me happy is knowing you're happy, and I've got a really good idea to help." said Daisy, still looking at Ken

" What's that? For me to become a girl as well? Well, some people wouldn't able to tell the difference, would they." said Ken as a small smile appeared on his lips for a moment before disappearing again.

" Nice idea Ken, but it wouldn't work if I did decide to go back to being a boy now would it." said Daisy as her smile grew bigger at the idea of Ken being a girl.

" Ken I've got something to ask you, ok you never stopped Wormmon from digivoling just because he would change in to Stingmon, would you?" asked Daisy, her face serious.

" No I wouldn't do that, but what has that got to do with the problem at hand?" asked Ken.

" I'm getting to that, it's because no matter what he looks like, whether he's Stingmon or Minomon or Leafmon or even a digimon that was 20ft tall and covered in metal he's still the same on the inside, your friend for life. You understand that, don't you, no matter how much his outside form changes he's still the same digimon on the inside." asked Daisy.

" Yeah I understand that." answered Ken.

" Well then don't think about this as losing a guy friend, think of it as more along the lines of me digivoling, and just because I might look different on the outside doesn't change who I am on the inside, ok? And as a best friend privilege I'll even let you call me Davis when we're alone if you want." said Daisy who had turned down the smile- as it was she was still smiling but it wasn't as big.

" You're so good at this Davis." said Ken as he put his hand over Daisy's, as he smiled knowing that what Daisy had said was true, and as proof there was the feeling of their hearts beating in time to one another to remind him.

"Good at what Ken?" asked Daisy, glad to see that her idea had made Ken happy.

" The way that you never think in straight lines, never think about what you're losing only what you gaining, or how the thing you got is really the same thing you thought you had lost, the others would have never thought about this as digivoling, it would have just been "we're losing Davis how could we have let this happen but now we've got Daisy so that's not so bad" and they forget you were a boy- well, I say forget, it's not really, its called denial, when you don't want to go though with some thing you push it to the back of your mind and deny it ever happened, I probably would have done it as well but now I've got something better, and anyway if Izzy worked that whole place out then it means if you ever decide you don't want to be a girl any more you could go back to being a boy." said Ken, enjoy the alone time with his best friend.

" Ken, stop acting like I have already chosen to stay a girl, I haven't, I still need time to think about this and maybe after rerelooking at my life I might think it's not that bad after all." said Daisy as she saw the spark of hope and joy enter Ken's eyes, which still had a few lingering tears in them.

" I've got something I want to ask you, Ken." asked Daisy.

" What's that, Davis? You know you can always ask me anything."

" Well, it's just that Izzy said if I want to keep this life then it would change so that I was always a girl, so do you think that anything will happen to Veemon? The reason I ask is because all the other female digidestined have female digimon, so would Veemon change to a girl as well? Because I was one, and I really wouldn't want that to happen and hope it wouldn't, because I liked Veemon the way he is and changing his life just because of me, it's not my place to do that because I don't think Veemon would want to be a girl anyway, and it would definitely ruin his changes of getting Gatomon." asked Daisy, her smile now gone, her face serious again.

" That's a good idea Daisy, but just because every female digidestined you have met had a female partner doesn't mean that every female digidestined has to have a female partner, anyway I think that this thing would have a ripple effect, so the change would start here and work backwards, so I think that Veemon would stay the same." answered Ken.

" You really think so, Ken? I don't want anything to happen to him." asked Daisy.

" It's what I think, but I don't know if it's really true, but if you think it is then maybe it will be the power of positive thinking- after all, it's a very strong thing." said Ken, his hand still on Daisy.

" I hope so." said Daisy.

" Hey Daisy, now I've got something to ask you." asked Ken.

" Go ahead Ken, what is it?" answered Daisy.

"Why was Wormmon in the spare room with you anyway?" asked Ken, now looking down at the small green digimon asleep on the bed next to him.

" He came to talk to me about how you feel about this thing, because he knew you never would, I'm glad he did- I knew you were unhappy about it but I didn't really know why, and now I do I can help, so do you think my idea would help you feel better if I choose this life?" answered Daisy as she brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, as she had already taken her hair out of it's plait and it fell lose down her back.

"Yes, I think I could use that idea and I think it would really help if you choose to stay a girl." said Ken.

" Well, now that is sorted I have to go now, your mom did say that I had to sleep alone in the other room- I can't find a loop hole for that one so I'll see you two in the morning then, good night Ken." said Daisy as she removed her hand from Ken's cheek and climbed back down to the floor.

" Thanks Daisy, and pleasant dreams." said Ken, who was still up on his bed, and watched as Daisy left the room.

As Daisy walked down the hall, instead of going in to the room she was meant to be sleeping in she went in to the bathroom and started to undo her bandages. After they were completely off she started to fill the sink with water. When it was full Daisy took a wash cloth and started to wipe away the dried blood from around the cut, which wasn't easy because her hand was shacking so much. At one point the cloth came in contact with the inside of the cut, which caused Daisy to hiss in pain. A moment or so after this a pair of arms wrapped around her and held one in each and started to help her clean the cut.

" Ken, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed right about now?" asked Daisy as she continued to let Ken move her hand to help her clean the cut and surrounding area.

" Yes I should, but after you left I knew you were coming here to clean your cut and if I have to get used to the idea of you being a girl but still my best friend I thought I'd come and help. It seemed like the best place to start, and anyway, have you ever tried to tie some thing tightly around your own wrist? It's really hard to, believe me." said Ken as he helped Daisy to finish cleaning the cut. After this was said, Daisy give Ken a 'how would you know' type of look from over her shoulder.

" Hey don't give me that look, I know because my mom sometimes asks me to help do up her bracelets." said Ken in a defiant manner.

After the cut was clean and all the dried blood had been washed from around the wound, Ken came around from behind Daisy to tie the bandages back around her wrist. After it was fully wrapped up he finished it with a small bow that rested on top of her wrist.

" Thanks for the help, Ken." said Daisy, looking at the little bow then giving him a hug.

" That's what best friend are for." said Ken as he returned the hug and looked at the way her hair spiked up when it was down (an: and by that I mean not tired up in a plait or any thing) and how much it looked like Davis', but much longer.

" See you in the morning, then." said Daisy as she let Ken go.

"You will, sleep well." said Ken as both made they way to the rooms they would be sleeping in.

When Daisy got back to the room she was going to be sleeping in, she finally noticed the book that Ken had left for her that he said had come from Kari's place.

"I wonder what this book is, anyway." said Daisy as she picked up the book and sat down on bed, which was really on a fold out one, and opened it at the first page and started to read. After reading the first page she realised that it was what she had seen happening in her own words, but it was signed with her other name first and this one in brackets, but the next entry in was the other way around, her name now was the first to be signed and her other name was the one in brackets. Next time it was smaller.

" So its my diary (an: another thing that proves she's thinking like a girl. I don't think guys would called it a diary) so I only stopped thinking about myself as a guy after that date with Matt. No wonder if he hates me- but yet he really likes me at the same time. I wonder what he will think of me if I keep this life, because then I would still have acted like the 'jerk' as he called me, but still be in the form of the girl he says he really cares for. ( an: Daisy doesn't know that if she keeps this life i.e a girl's life it might change how she acted in the past and present) " Poor little Veemon, he knew I was changing but didn't say anything about it, I remember the day we went into the digiworld alone and he really tried to get me to remember. He knew all the time who I was but he didn't want to tell me because he knew that I had to find it out myself to believe it, I was so stupid I couldn't see that if I had Veemon as my partner and he was Davis' partner then that made me Davis, and I couldn't see how much pain I was causing my partner by leaving him behind at Kari's place so much, yet at the time I thought I was being nice, but I should have remembered that what Veemon likes the most is to spend time with me, Tai probably took him back to his place when I left him behind, what type of partner does that make me if I leave my digimon behind, I hope you're ok… well, there's no use putting if off any longer, might as well just start my first night alone in the real world for almost a year." said Daisy to herself as she made herself comfy on the fold out bed and went to sleep.

()() Daisy dream her pov again()()

As I look around the place I find myself in only one question comes to mind- " where am I?", and another though occurred to me " this time?"

" You're in a dream of thought." came a familiar voice from the darkness around me, and again the orange light lit up the area, revealing the shadow to me. "What do you mean, dream of thought?"

" You know, you really know how to take the mystery out of things. What it means is that here you can access things that you could never when you were awake." said the shadow.

" Oh, that's easy enough to understand."

"I see that you found the dark rose and brought it's power with you." said the shadow, it was then that I realised that I did indeed have a black rose in my hand.

" Yeah, I found it, and its holder. It's really a crest, the holder is really nice girl, but now I have the power of the dark rose does this mean that I can see what you really look like?"

" If that's what you want." said the shadow, as they came over and took the rose from me, then pressed one of the thorns into their thumb on each hand until a ruby red drop of blood could be seen against the now violet colour of the shadow form. " Close your eyes." asked the shadow.

" Ok, but if I wake up I'm going to be really upset about this." I said, as I closed my eyes. Then I felt something wet press again my eyelids- I guess I know where the blood went, then….

" Ok, you can open you eyes now." said the shadow. I did so, but I still couldn't see who they were because they wore a cloak that covered them completely- but at least I could see they were wearing that cloak where as before I didn't even know if they were human.

" Hey, that's not fair, I still can't see you." I complained.

" Ok, I guess there's no getting around it this time." said the shadow, as their hands came out from the inside of the sleeves. Their skin was a creamy white, like moonlight reflected off water, and moved up the removed the hood. As it was slowly pulled back I caught a glimpse of violet hair, then it was completely removed, but what I saw under the hood made my jaw hang lose in shock- the same moonlight creamy skin continued in his face which was framed with violet hair which matched perfectly with his amethyst eyes, I was so stupid- how could I have not thought that it could have been him? And here the prove standing right in front of me.

" Oh…my…God…" was the only thing I could get out before my legs gave in and I was sitting on the floor, but he still stood there afraid of how to act now that I could see him. " How?" was the only thing I could get my voice to ask.

" I don't know, I don't even remember what goes on here, but when I come back I remember everything again, I think it has something to do with the subconscious mind." he said, in a small voice, not looking at me.

" Why… why did you hide your self from me…Ken?" (an: for anyone who didn't know it was him, I have one question 'how many other people does Davis or Daisy know with creamy skin and violet hair with matching purple eyes!' for those of you who got who it was when his hand were shown, good on you, and for any of you who knew it was Ken from the third chapter, feel proud that you are the only one to get it.)

" At first I didn't want to, I wanted you to know that I cared for you, but then when I turned up in that dream I knew that you had forgotten who you were and I didn't know how you would react to me, and also I wanted you to trust me because you wanted to, not because you thought you should. I wanted your heart to lead you, not your eyes, and we all know that looks can be deceiving, so I covered my form in the same thing that covered your memories so that I could always be there for you." said the Ken look a like, in a soft voice, still not looking at me.

" But how did you know about the dark rose and what it did?" I asked, still completely shocked.

" I don't know how I knew, it was just there in my mind, like someone had put it they." said the Ken look a like.

" So you can't help me then?" I asked, knowing that Ken had already told me to do what I wanted.

" If you wanted me to make the choice for you I can't do that, but I brought you here so you could really listen to what your heart wants to tell you, here you are linked to all your memories even if you don't remember them." said Ken look a like in that same small voice, still avoiding my gaze.

" How do you do it, how do you get in to my mind, how do you always know what to tell me, how did you know to tell me about the dark rose the night before Kari confronted me about my past which I didn't remember, how did you know just what to say to make me feel better when I thought my whole life belonged to some one else, how… just how?" I nearly shouted, but my voice tailed off at the end, nothing was making sense any more. How could Ken know all this stuff, how could he get into my mind and tell me all these things, how could he make it so that I could use memories I couldn't ever remember?

" I don't know, I just don't know, maybe I'm not even really Ken, maybe I'm just something from the digiworld sent to you to make sure you don't forget who you are, and they just gave me his memories and his form because they knew that he knew you the best and that you trusted him the most, I entered your mind and your dreams, I knew what needed to be said and said it, I knew what needed to be done and I did it but I didn't know how, you want to know how I got here when I don't even know myself." said the Ken look a like, who by now was sitting on the floor crying.

" Look Ken I didn't mean to shout, its just that this is getting so confusing, everything, the whole thing, which life to live, how to get at memories which I know are there because I can feel them but when I reach out for them they just disappear. You really have no idea how you could get in my mind?" I ask softly, crawling toward the Ken look a like.

" I have one idea which involves the subconscious mind and our almost telekinesis skills." said the Ken look a like, who had stopped crying when he saw I wasn't angry any more.

" Care to explain it? And remember that I'm not as smart as you and that I can't remember most of my life, ok?" I asked.

" Ok, well to start off with everything you see and hear is both sorted in the conscious mind and the subconscious mind, you can get at things in you conscious mind where things like 'remember to take you house keys when you leave' and what things you have to get from the shops are, you can't get at the things in your sub conscious mind but it control things like dreams. Ok, you following me so far?" asked the Ken look a like.

" Yeah, the conscious mind controls things when you're awake and your subconscious mind controls things when your unconscious or asleep."

" And being telekinetic means that you can talk to people in their minds and sometimes read it and we're almost like that, we know what the other is thinking and how they feel- well, you would expect that from close friends but I think that our link makes it stronger and our link is always there, we just can't feel it when we're not touching, and when our subconscious mind is in control we leave our conscious minds to roam and our link is just like a tunnel so our minds drift, but I have no idea about the other stuff it- just happens." said the Ken look a like, as he dried his eyes on the sleeve of the cloak his was wearing.

" That does make sense, but then how come I always remember but you don't?" I asked the Ken look a like as I crawled forward a bit more so that I was right in front of him.

" Because this is your place as you could call it, as your subconscious mind is controlling your body it leaves your conscious mind free from the bonds of your body so you can access knowledge you couldn't before." said the ken look a like, who I have now decided is Ken.

" So now that we've got that out of the way, what am I going to do here?"

" You're going to do what you wanted to do and listen to your heart tell you which life you want to lead, silly." said Ken as he ruffled my hair, which I now noticed was hanging lose.

" This may be a stupid question, but how?"

" Just close your eyes and let it happen." said Ken in a misty voice which I have decided is the one he uses when he's having one of his saying- what- needs- to- be- said moments.

I did as Ken had said and closed my eyes, after a moment nothing come to me, but then I remembered that I was trying to find it like when I was awake so I just relaxed, and there it was, the answers of what to do and why, it had always been there I was just trying too hard to get it, so now I know it fills me with a warm feeling of content.

"I found it, I know what I wanted to do." I said, as I opened my eyes to see Ken smiling at me.

" So are you going to tell you me?" Ken asked.

" What's the point, you won't remember in the morning any way."

"That doesn't mean I can't ask, anyway you can tell me again in the morning." asked Ken, looking hopeful.

" I could, but I think I'll wait for a bit and tell everyone at the same time."

" Are you sure you don't want to tell me anyway? This is a really important piece of information- I might remember it." asked Ken, hinting at the fact he really wanted to know.

" Yeah I'm sure- unless you want to beg for it." I said with a smirk on my face.

"This is revenge for that time I made you beg for your friends lives, isn't it." asked Ken, looking a bit miffed.

"Yeah, a bit and for the time you chained me to the side of a cliff."

" But that wasn't really me, you know that." said Ken in a small voice, more tears fell from his eyes.

" Of course I do Ken, it was just a little joke." I said as I wiped away the tears, which I had caused,

" I know that, I'm just going to forget it, but please, I really want to know which one you have chosen…please." said Ken, his voice so full of pleading I felt like I was going to cry just hearing it.

" Ok Ken you win, I'll tell you. But first I need to ask you something." after I had said this his face brightened a bit.

" Sure Daisy, what is it?" asked Ken.

" Now I have decided what I want to do, how do we, you know, wake up?"

" I have the power to do so, and I'll use it when the time is right." said Ken in his misty voice, having another one of his what- needs- to- be- said moments.

" So in other words I'm not leaving until I tell you what I have chosen." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

" I guess that's one way of looking at it." Ken said, as he once again put his hand over mine, which was still on his cheek.

" How about this- I'll tell you, but right after would you to return me to being if not awake but normally sleeping, ok? A mind needs some rest after all." I said, as I give him one of Davis' trade make grins.

" Ok that sounds fair, so spill- which life are you going to live?" Ken asked.

In answerer to his question I leaned forwards and whispered in his ear. Then everything went black.

()() next morning ()() ( still Daisy pov for now)

I awoke some time later, feeling so relaxed and calm for a moment I couldn't remember why I felt so calm and happy, but as I lay there enjoying the feeling of inner peace the memories of last night drifted back in to my mind, more specifically the talk with the shadow who turned out to be Ken, then the memory that I knew the answers to my question, I'm going to make someone sad no matter what, but I hope he can get over it. I looked down to where I had left my clothes and found they had been washed and returned and were now in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. Ken's mum must have washed them over night, she's so nice to people she does even know, well I know she knows Davis but at the moment I don't look like him. As I crawled along the bed to the pile I noticed she had even done the gloves.

I picked up the clothes and headed for the door. I opened it a bit and checked outside to make sure that Kens parents weren't there, letting Ken see me in my pyjamas that didn't fit properly was one thing but his parents was another thing. After making sure the coast was clear I made a quick dash for it, I got to the bathroom and luckily it was empty. After changing into some thing that may have shown more of her form than before at least it fitted, then went in search of a hair brush and the first place I tried was Ken's room.

" Ken, are you awake yet?" I called though the door, but no one answered. 'Maybe I could talk to Wormmon for a moment, I want to let him know what I have chosen, and I can look for that hair brush when I'm in there.' I pushed the door open slowly and crept in. I did find a hairbrush but that's not really important, I want to see if Ken had remembered what I had told him last night. I walked over and climbed up and sat at the end like I had last night.

" Ken, are you awake?" I asked again, but still no answers. He must still be asleep; his mind must need more rest after what happened last night. " But you have the knowledge now, even if you don't remember it." I whispered, as I leaned forward and brushed a bit of hair off his face and behind his ear. Then I left, being quite I didn't wake him. On my way out I picked up the hairbrush. As I closed the door I started to brush out all the knots in my hair. I put it up in a simple ponytail, it was Kari's idea to put it in a plait and I wanted to get away from the form that Kari had made me. 'Note to self -when this is all over, kill Kari and Yolei, wait, something's missing.' I put my hand up to my neck and noticed that my necklace wasn't there, so I headed back to the room I had been sleeping in to try and find it. I did find it and made to leave the room for the second time, still brushing my hair because it had been in a plait for so long it had now gone all wavy.

()() Normal pov ()()

As Daisy came out of the room still brushing her hair she met Ken in the hallway. He was dressed, but his hair stuck out in places in classic bed hair style, and he was looking quite miffed about it.

" I guess your looking for this, then." said Daisy as she held out the hair brush and smiled in that way that was like saying 'I know I'm in trouble but please don't be mad' kind of way.

" Yes, I was in fact." said Ken, still looking miffed as he took the brush.

" I'm sorry I took it without asking, but I didn't want to wake you up." said Daisy as she looked at the ground.

" It's ok, I understand, and I'm not really mad, anyway you needed to brush out all the knots, I've only got short hair its doesn't take that long to brush. By the way, it looks nice like that." said Ken as he left with the brush.

The rest of the morning carried on like a normal day, until Daisy asked to talk to Ken alone for a bit.

" Ken, I found it." said Daisy, in an excited voice.

" Found what, Daisy?" asked Ken, in a confused manner.

" The answers to which life to live." said Daisy, in the same excited tone.

" What! Really? So come on, tell me, please." Ken asked, his eyes sparking with hope.

" You know it wasn't easy for me to chose, so I would like to only have to say it once, so is it ok if I tell you with all the others, at the same time?" asked Daisy.

" I guess that's ok, I can wait a bit longer for it." said Ken in an under standing sort of way.

" Ken, can I ask you a favour?" asked Daisy, looking away from Ken's eyes because she didn't want her answers to be shown there.

" Sure Daisy, what is it?" asked Ken.

" Can I borrow your d-terminal to email the others? I kind of left mine in a cave." Daisy muttered the last part because it sounded stupid.

" Sure you can Daisy, but I don't know if the others will read it… we haven't really been on speaking terms lately." said Ken as he tried not to think of the things that he'd said to them.

" I'm sure they'll read it if I put it's from me in the subject title." said Daisy as she tried to get Ken's mind away from the thoughts of what he had said to the others.

" Ok, I'll go get it now. Be right back." said Ken as he left the spare room. The only reason they were in there and not Ken's room was because as Ken's door had a lock it would be suspicious if they had been in there, so as this room didn't have a lock it was easier for Ken parents to check on him, because they don't know that the girl is Davis and nothing is going to happen.

Ken returned in a minute or two with his d-terminal, and handed it to Daisy.

" thanks, Ken." said Daisy, as she started to type out the email.

()() Email ()()

Dear Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Cody, Yolei.

Subject: from Daisy, please read.

Dear everyone, I would like to talk to you about what is going on, I'm sure you all would like to know what is going on and I think Izzy has some news for you, let's all meet in the computer room in 2 hours, and I would like to apologise for the way Ken has been acting lately, he's been upset lately but I have talked to him about it.

See you all later.

From ? (insert whoever you like best here.)

After writing and sending the emails to all the other digidestined involved in this incident including Izzy, Daisy handed Ken back his d-terminal.

" Ok Ken I have organised a meeting in 2 hours." said Daisy.

" Why so long?" asked Ken.

" Because I have to do some thing first, ok?" asked Daisy.

" But you're under my supervision from the hospital, you not allowed to be on your own- and anyway I don't want to be with the other digidestined by myself, what if some thing happens, what if they say I just set up this whole thing just to annoy them and I do some thing to them, what if you know what tries to take over again, and with the digiport right there… I don't want to become him again, I don't want to hurt innocent digimon, I don't want to take over the world!" said Ken as he started to cry and taking in breath in short grasps.

" Oh Ken, what made you think you were going to be on your own when we meet them? I just need a moment by myself to fix one last thing before everything changes. Let's meet at our favourite place in the park in an hour and a half, then we'll go together, ok? And remember what I told you, your feelings can't do anything unless you want them to, ok?" said Daisy. When Ken had first started to cry she had got up and sat down next to him and pulled him in to a hug.

" Sure Daisy, I'll meet you in the park, and I'll trust you not to do any thing you shouldn't, and just remember that I will always stand by your side no matter what." said Ken as he looked up at her from where he had been crying on Daisy's shoulder.

" Best friends for life." said Daisy as she brushed Ken's hair off his wet cheek.

" No, best friends forever." said Ken still looking up at his feminized best friend (an: I think I just made that word up so it means some one who was been turned in to a female).

" Ok, I'll just make sure I've got everything then I'll be off for a bit, then I'll meet you in the park, then we'll go to the meeting, Izzy will tell them his news, I'll tell them my news, then we can go to the digiworld and fix it, then we can come back and I can finally tell you why I love having you as my best friend." said Daisy in a very leader like tone.

" I just hope this plan works." said Ken.

" It's not really a plan, it is what's going to happen," said Daisy in a way that meant it was going to happen, even if she had to plan it.

" Ok Ken I have every thing, even the book Kari sent for me, so I'll see you soon." said Daisy as she got up and left.

()() 2 hours later in the school hall way with Daisy, Ken and Wormmon ()()

" So what exactly did you need to do, anyway?" Ken asked Daisy as they made their way down the hallway.

" That's none of your business." said Daisy as they continued to walk.

Just before they got to the computer room, Daisy grabbed Ken's hand to make him stop.

" What is it, Daisy?" asked Ken as he turned around to look at her.

" Just remember, even if they don't act like it, they are still our friends." said Daisy in a reassuring way.

" I know, it's just that sometimes it just doesn't work, because if they are our friends then why didn't they do something?" said Ken in a small voice.

" I know, but if you feel like something is really getting to you just take my hand, ok? You said that my heart helps, and then I'll know you're upset and try and help." said Daisy in the same tone.

" Ok, ready for this?" asked Ken.

" Ready when you are." said Daisy.

When Daisy pulled back the door to the computer room, all the digidestined involved were already there, Izzy and Joe were sitting next to each other talking about some thing, Hikari and TK were sitting next to each other, Hikari was gloveless and looking at the bruise on TK's cheek, Taichi was sitting in between Hikari and Izzy to stop Hikari from doing anything to Izzy when she found out Daisy's choice with a very spaced out look on his face, probably thinking about either girls or food, but he also looked worried about something, and that left Cody and Yolei to talk about some thing, every ones partners where there, somewhere, Daisy felt a bit upset when she didn't see Demiveemon anywhere, she had thought that maybe Taichi or Hikari had brought him with them, when the others looked up to see who was at the door and saw Daisy standing there Kari was the first one to say anything.

" So that's where my gloves went, but how did you get them? I was wearing them after you… erm… left." asked Hikari.

" I took them for her." said Ken, as he stood behind Daisy in the doorway. " You got a problem with that?" asked Ken, giving her a cold look.

" No, I was just wondering where they had gone." said Hikari quickly.

Once Daisy and Ken where seated in between Joe and Yolei to form a kind of circle, Izzy started.

" First let me just say that I'm not really surprised that this happened- in fact I would be more surprised if it hadn't." said Izzy, looking at the other digidestined.

" What! Izzy, how could you know that this was going to happen? Nothing like this has ever happened before." asked Yolei.

" Because of a thing called role behaviour, you put someone in a role and they will follow it, so when you put Davis in the role of being Kari and Tai's cousin he followed it, and the fact that you all treated him as that didn't help, but in normal role behaviour when the task is over they just carry on with their normal life, but for obvious reasons Davis couldn't go back to his life so he had to keep going with the role, and when he forget his memory it didn't help either." said Izzy.

" So that's it, so does that mean if we turn Davis back then everything will return to normal?" asked Cody.

" You know, I am right here, there's no need to talk about me like I'm not here or something." said Daisy as she took Ken's hand so that he didn't do anything stupid.

" That is one point, but the other thing I need to bring up is that it's not the only thing that could happen." said Izzy.

" What do you mean that's not the only thing that could happen?" asked Yolei.

" Well, the other thing that could happen is that Davis could never come back at all." said Izzy. This whole expiation was really only for Yolei, Cody and Joe because Izzy had already told Taichi and Hikari, and by the way Ken hadn't started crying when he had heard that his best friend could not be coming back, he already knew.

" And why not- don't you think someone would notice if he doesn't come back!" asked Yolei.

" Well Yolei, that is a good question but in short no one will notice because there will still be two children living in the Motomiya apartment." explained Izzy.

" So what, we're just going to go up there and say 'hi, we've got some news about your son, he's been turned in to a girl so here's your new daughter oh and by the way, she doesn't know who you are so you might need to remind her" said Yolei, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Yolei, if you're quiet for one minute and let me finish I'll explain every thing, but you're right about one thing, there may be two girls living in the Motomiya apartment because, as I have been trying to say for the last ten minutes, the reason Davis may not come back is because Daisy Motomiya will there in his place, so what I'm trying to say is that we may have another girl on the team." explained Izzy.

" That would be so cool to have another girl on the team, you don't know how lonely it is only having Kari to talk to about girl things!" said Yolei as she threw her arms around Daisy and ignored the cold look Ken was giving her.

" But that's not final, it's all up to Daisy to choose which way it's going to go" said Izzy as he looked over at Daisy, who was trying to pry Yolei off whilst at the same time stopping Ken from killing her.

" Yes its my choice, Izzy came to me a bit ago and told me about what he had found out, and at first it was even worse than before because it made it seem even more like two different lives, but then I found a link, and it did take a lot of thinking, but I finally found the answers which is why I asked you all here today." said Daisy, as she finally got Yolei to let go.

" So what did you choose?" asked Taichi, hoping that if she had chosen to be a girl then it wouldn't end the universe.

" Well we all believe in destiny don't we, stupid question really, of course we do, we all have one after all, so I have decided that if destiny had wanted me to be a girl I would have been, which is why I have decided to returned to my life as a boy." said Daisy, as she watched Taichi, Hikari and Izzy looking thoroughly relieved, Yolei was going about how it wasn't fair that I had spent all my time with Kari and I should stay a girl so that we could bond better as friends, Joe and Cody didn't seem to mind either way, but Ken was a different matter, to anyone who was just looking at him it was just a smile, but you really had to look into his eyes to see that they were completely sparkling with happiness, the only other time I can remember Ken looking so happy was just after I had woken up from when I had cut myself, but still then it had a rim of sadness.

" But Daisy, what if you were destined to come a girl after spending the first part of you life as a boy, so you could understand both genders and become a better leader?" asked Yolei.

" That's a good idea Yolei, but if I go back I'll still understand both but I'll be me again, just admit it, this was never me and after looking at some of the drawbacks to being a girl I think I like being a guy a lot better." said Daisy, trying to hint at the fact that she didn't want to be a girl.

" Daisy, your going to need this." said Hikari, as she held out my d3.

" Thanks, Kari." Daisy said as she took her d3 and felt the warmth that came from the link of her partner. 'I can feel Veemon but, he's sad, I can feel that as well, what have I done to him? He had to watch as his partner slowly disappeared, then he had to hide the fact that he knew who I was but couldn't tell me, then I left him behind, if Taichi wasn't there he could have gotten reconfigured and I would have never known…' Daisy would have continued on her self-loathing thoughts if someone hadn't put their hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you after this thing is fixed, just go talk to him, I'm sure he will understand." said Ken, in a soft voice.

" How did you know I was thinking about Veemon?" Daisy asked, looking up at Ken, confusion and puzzlement written all over her face.

" I'll tell you later." said Ken.

" Well, now that everyone has their digivice let's get going to the digiworld. Digiport, open." said Hikari as she held her d3 up to the computer and opened the digiport and got sucked in, followed by the other digidestined in the room.

()() Digiworld ()()

Upon entering the digiworld everything was as it had been on the last trip, but a few small things were different- Hikari, who had come into the digiworld gloveless, now had on a pair of gloves identical to her normal ones, and Daisy, who had been wearing Kari's gloves, had now turned sky blue with flames running up them, in fact they looked like they had been cut off the same digimaterial that Davis' jacket had been made from.

" This is very interesting, Hikari who left gloveless now has them back, so this means that your digiworld outfit is different form your real world one, but you just never knew before because it was a copy of it, and Daisy you willed for the glove to stay so your subconscious made sure you were wearing them when you entered, but from what I understand you're starting to remember some bits about your past and that part is saying that when you come into the digiworld you wear some thing which is blue with flames on so it puts them on the gloves, this is so fascinating- I wish I could do more research on it, but we have got to be heading off now." said Izzy in a leader like way, and started to head off to the building.

The groups sort of spread out as they were walking, it was similar to the way it had been in the computer room but also different, Taichi, Hikari and Izzy were at the front talking about something, Yolei and TK were walking next to each other talking a bit, Joe and Cody walked together discussing some thing and finally there was Daisy and Ken at the back.

" You never did tell me how you knew I was thinking about Veemon." asked Daisy, as she turned her head to look at Ken.

" It was because I couldn't think of any thing else you would be thinking about where you look like you're about to cry and are holding your d3 close to your chest, it's the next step in this sort of thing, after you realise what you've done doing, you realise what you've been doing to those around you, trust me he will forgive you, he loves you to much not to." said Ken, in a comforting way.

" Thanks Ken, and when this is over I need to talk to you about some thing as well." said Daisy, as they continued to walk.

" So Izzy, what do you think, is every thing going to be ok now, I know she said that she's going back because of destiny but I don't think that's why she's really doing it, what if Ken worked out the scenarios and told her and she's only going back because she doesn't want it to happen?" said Hikari, still looking worried.

" Or it could be she likes something more in her life as a boy which she can't have as a girl." said Taichi, who was still looking a bit spacey.

" What, you mean me!" asked Hikari, sounding a bit alarmed.

" No, I don't think its you, Kari" said Taichi.

" Then what do you think it is then, 'Mr I Know Everything'?" asked Hikari.

" Well firstly, did you notice how much Daisy liked going out with Matt, even at the beginning when she still thought she was a guy?" asked Taichi.

" What wrong with that? I know tons of girls who would love to have a date with Matt." asked Hikari, looking confused.

" The appropriate word there is girl, at the time she still thought of herself as a guy, so maybe she liked it so much because it appealed to her true nature." said Taichi, who still looked like he was thinking of some thing else.

" But if that's true, then why did he keep trying to get me to like him?" asked Hikari.

" Because sometimes you think you want something and you spend ages trying to get it then you either get it and its not what you really wanted or you realise that you never really wanted it in the first place." said Taichi, who still looked liked he was thinking of something else.

" What are you going on about, Tai?" asked Hikari giving Tai a really weird look.

" Well, it's kind of like when you see this really cool pair of trainers and you spend ages saving up the money and when you finally have enough you realise you don't want them any more." said Tai, who was trying to explain his theory but it wasn't coming out very well.

" So what your saying is that, you only wanted it because you couldn't have it. Is that right?" asked Kari.

" Yeah, that its exactly." said Tai, looking relieved that Kari had gotten the idea.

" But what does this have to do with what's going on now?" asked Kari, still giving her brother a weird look.

" Because the reason I think Daisy is going back is because Davis is in love with Ken." said Tai, in an 'isn't it obvious' sort of tone.

" What, you really think so?" enquired Hikari.

" Well, that's only my idea." said Taichi, in an off hand soft of way.

A few minutes later, everyone arrived outside the building, which had caused all the trouble.

"Ok everyone, a quick talk about how this thing works then we will get it to work then we'll fix this whole mess, to start with it's easier if you think of this place as a giant computer, as some of us already now our original digivices are very powerful, and the d3s are even stronger so they provide the power for this to work, then the new data is added at some point then over night, it changes the digimon to what it's new data has been programmed to." said Izzy, trying to keep the explanation simple.

" So how do we get this thing to work?" asked Ken.

" It's really quite simple, all you have to do is repeat what you did last time but go around twice." said Izzy.

" Well then lets get going." said Taichi, as he started to walk toward the temple building.

"Izzy, aren't you coming?" Joe asked.

" I can't come, it would be too much power and it could cause something serious to go wrong. All you need to do is repeat what you did last time." said Izzy, as he watched them walk twice round the place and watched as the more they walked around it the more levels lit up, until finally the whole thing seemed to be glowing.

" Ok, I guess I go in first again." said TK as he made his way to the door.

' If I let him go in then he will become a girl but with none of the problems I had, because it will be a full life, but can I really do that to him? If I did then I might have Kari at my feet, but no, its not right.' thought Daisy, before she called out and caught TK by the wrist.

" TK, I've got some thing I need to let you know," said Daisy.

" What's that, Daisy?" asked TK, as some weird ideas came to his mind.

" I wanted to say… you're an idiot." said Daisy.

" What?" said TK, as he just stood there looking shocked.

" Don't you remember, it was me that went first, that's why this whole thing happened," said Daisy.

" Oops, I forgot that…." said TK, as he blushed a bit.

" I can't remember most of my life, yet I still knew that I went in first, maybe I should have just let you get turned in to a girl maybe it would have made you smarter." said Daisy, who looked like she was ready to slap him on the other side of his face and give him a matching set of bruises.

" Tsk, blondes." was all Daisy said as she entered the building, this time it felt like an electric shock had gone down her spine, followed by a sense of nausea.

" Ok, so does everyone remember which way they went?" asked Taichi, as he checked to make sure every one had come in.

Every one went off in the same direction as before, leaving Daisy, Ken and Taichi still standing in the same spot as before.

" Maybe I should go with Daisy, she doesn't look very well." asked Ken as he looked over at Daisy, who now looked very white and seemed to be only holding herself up by will power.

" That's a nice offer Ken, but we don't know how this thing properly works and I was alone last time so I have to be alone this time, anyway we don't want anything to happened to you now, do we." said Daisy, as she give a weak grin then made her way slowly to the stairs and started to climb them.

Ten minutes later every one had all met back up

" So, any one see anything this time?" asked Tai.

" No, it's still the same as last time we came." said Cody.

" Well come on, let's go outside and meet up with Izzy," said Joe, as he left, followed by the others.

" Daisy, are you ok? You don't look very well," asked Ken, as he put a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

" No, I don't feel well at all Ken, I feel like I might be sick at any moment, like a have the flu or some thing." said Daisy, as she collapsed into Ken's arms.

Ken put one of Daisy's arms over his shoulder, then put one of his around her waist and helped her out of the building.

" Thanks, Ken." said Daisy, as they both walked outside to find the others.

" So how did it go?" asked Izzy, when everyone was together again.

" Well, if the object was the make me feel like I've got the flu then it went fine." said Daisy, in a harsh voice.

" Well don't worry it's only temporary, you'll feel better when we get back to the real world." said Izzy, as he started to head back to the Digiport.

" You hear that Daisy, you'll feel better when we get back to the real world, that's only a few minutes walk away." said Ken, as he continued to help Daisy walk to the Digiport.

Daisy did indeed look very sick, her skin which had up to now been starting to get its golden shine back was now a very sickly white, her eyes, which always used to shine with her inner light, were now only a dull brown, she was also not breathing very well and her breaths came in short gasps, and looked like she would collapse if Ken wasn't holding her, but she made it to the digiport in one piece.

" Well, this is where we find out if it really worked, when we go though this digiport Daisy should turn back in to Davis. If she doesn't, then" Izzy paused, trying to think of something he would be if it didn't work, but because he wasn't completely sure if it would work he didn't want any thing to happen to him "… lets just hope it does work." said Izzy, as he held his digivice up to the screen and was pulled in. All the others walked up to the TV and were also pulled though to the real world, until only Daisy and Ken were left in the digiworld.

" Thanks for the help Ken, but I think we should go thought the digiport separately," said Daisy, as she tried to stand on her own, but Ken didn't let her go.

" Why do you think that?" asked Ken.

" Because if we are together when we go thought the Digiport, whatever it is that's in my data that should hopefully turn me back in a guy might spread in to your data and do some thing to you, and I don't want any thing to happened to you, you're my best friend." said Daisy. The concern showing in her eyes could not be masked by the pain she felt.

" Ok, I guess I understand that, and anyway all you have to do is hold your d3 up to the screen, I'll be waiting for you on the other side." said Ken, as he let Daisy go, held up his d3 to the screen then returned to the real world.

' I just hope this works, because if it doesn't then I don't know how we're going to explain it.' thought Daisy as she managed to get her d3 up to the screen and was sucked thought it.

As she travelled back to the real world, all the pain drained away and her mind just relaxed in the darkness that followed.

()() computer room, real world ()()

After all the digidestined had arrived back in the real world and picked themselves up off the floor, they instantly knew some thing was wrong because one figure was still on the floor, which was the figure of Davis.

" Davis? What's wrong with him? Why isn't he moving?" asked Ken as he crawled over to Davis and rested his head on his lap and started to stoke his hair as the others backed up to give them some room.

" Well, it worked, Davis is now back, well his form anyway, maybe it was just a shock to his system and we just have to wait a bit for him to wake up." said Izzy in a small voice.

"No he won't, we got his form back but his mind was too far gone, so there's nothing we can do." muttered Ken, and tears came to his eyes as he looked down at his best friend. His skin was still pale but as least his breathing had evened out.

" Ken don't give up, remember how it took almost 4 days for her to wake up when she was in hospital? Maybe he just needs some time to recover from the shock to his system." said Hikari, as she made sure she was sitting away from Ken, in case he decided it was her fault.

" This is my fault, he was going back for me, I just know it, she said we'll still be best friends, we'll be as close as ever and nothing would get in the way not even the fact that we were different genders, but he didn't want to be a girl, but she said she had some thing important she wanted to tell me and now I'll never know, if Daisy had just gotten her memories back then I would have gotten my best friend back, but she wanted to go back to how I thought of her as my best friend… and now I've lost him." said Ken, as hot tears started to run down his cheeks as the retaliation of what happened finally sank in to the other digidestined.

" What are we going to do now? How are we going to explain the fact that Davis is now in a coma?" whispered Hikari.

" I don't know, but want I'm worried about is what could happened to us." said Cody, in a small voice.

" What do you mean, 'happen to us'?" asked Yolei.

" Well, I read somewhere that if you do something to some one and they go in to a coma, if they die within a year of first entering it the person or people who caused it will get charged with either man slaughter or homicide." said Cody, in the same voice.

" But we didn't do any thing!" protest Yolei.

" But we caused the event that caused Davis to go in to the coma, ergo if he dies with in a year we're all in for it, but most of us are minors so we've only got five or six years max in juvie." said Cody, looking deadly serious.

" What? Cody, how do you know all this?" asked Yolei, looking completely shocked.

" Well, I was thinking of becoming a lawyer when I'm older, so I have to know these things." said Cody, in the same small voice.

" Stop it right now!" said Ken, in a cold voice.

At this remark everyone looked at Ken.

" He's not going to die, when he was Daisy he remembered important parts of his life, like the day he first became a digidestined, and when he used the golden digiegg and when paildrmon was formed, so his mind is still there, how else would she be able to remember part of his life if it wasn't still there, and I can still feel his heart which means his soul is still there, so will you stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about how we're going to help Davis?" said Ken, as he looked up at the others. The sudden moment caused one of Ken's tears to fall and splash onto Davis' cheek, where it glowed a faint purple before disappearing.

()() Destination unknown ()()

We find Davis sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes were half open staring at nothing, and were completely clouded over.

" What am I doing here, I think I was looking for something, or was it someone?" asked Davis, in a distant voice.

" What was that?" asked Davis, as something warm and wet hit his cheek. As he raised his hand to the warm patch on his cheek, when his fingers touched it the warmth spread though his whole body.

" It's so warm." muttered Davis, as a thought followed the warmth.

" Ken, why does that name sound familiar?" said Davis, as more patches of his face got wet, but with every drop another shot of warmth spread thought him, bringing with it more thoughts and ideas.

" Ken, that was the name of the person I was trying to find." said Davis, in the same distant voice as he blinked a few times, but on the third time his eyes widened, now completely clear.

" Ken! I have to get back to him, I promised I never leave him." shouted Davis, as he jumped up.

" But how, every time this sort of thing happened someone else was always here to send me back." said Davis in a same voice as the fogginess started to come back to his eyes.

" But the first time I was here there was only me here, but that doesn't mean I was alone." said a very familiar female voice from somewhere in the darkness.

" What? I don't understand." said Davis, the distance coming back to his voice as his eyes continued to cloud over.

" When I was first here, you helped me by showing me our past. Now it's your turn to remember." said the owner of the female voice as she stepped into what light it was that allowed Davis to see that he couldn't see anything.

" I know you, don't I." said Davis, as another shot of warmth spread thought him, taking some of the fogginess with it.

" Of course you know me, I was the one looking back at you when you looked in a mirror." said the girl, as she smiled.

As all the thoughts, ideas and feelings that came with the warmth that now seemed to be continuous, as one started to end another came, started to join together, he knew who the girl was.

"Daisy?" asked Davis, as the image of the girl in front of him matched that of the one in his mind, she looked just like she had last time she was in the digiworld, even the flame gloves, but one thing was different- she was now wearing his goggles.

" What! You've been yourself for about ten minutes and you have already forgotten who I am, well that's what I'm here for anyway, to help you remember, you helped me, I'll help you, it's a self help plan." said Daisy as she moved a bit closer.

" Thanks for this, Daisy" said Davis, as Daisy stopped in front of him.

" No problem, just do me a favour, will you?" asked Daisy.

" What's that, Daisy?" asked Davis, the thought that people thought you were crazy if you talked to your self never crossed his mind, and anyway they was no else to talk to.

" Say good-bye to Demiveemon for me, and tell him I'm sorry." said Daisy, in the same voice.

" Sure, but you'll still be here won't you, other people are always telling guys to get in touch with their feminine side." said Davis as he smiled as well, the warmth was making him feel all fuzzy inside.

" I'll be in your mind somewhere, you never know, maybe we'll have other talks about life from both points of view." said Daisy as she started to look serious.

" Ok now back to business, I don't know how to do this any more than you do, but I have an idea." said Daisy as she grabbed Davis' wrist and pushed his hand down on his chest over his heart.

" You feel that?" asked Daisy, she already knew the answer- they weren't dead so that meant their hearts were still beating.

"Duh, its my heart." said Davis.

" And when you heart beats…" started Daisy.

" So does Ken's" completed Davis automatically.

" Yep, it sure does, now use this knowledge to get back, feel your link with him and pull yourself towards it." said Daisy, as she smiled again.

" That's it, you're a genius, if you weren't a part of me I'd kiss you!" said Davis as he give his female self a hug.

" But you know that this mean you're one too, and just because you're not good with books doesn't mean that your not smart." said Daisy as her male self let go.

" Ok, thanks for the help." said Davis as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his heart and what it would feel like to have two, and then he could.

()() Destination know Davis' mind his pov for now ()()

'It's there, it's back, the feeling of two hearts, Ken's and mine, two hearts beating to the same pattern, and the wet patches all over my face, it was cold and wet and didn't stay in one place it slid down the side of my face, it was like rain but only one or two drops at a time' it was then that I decided that I could either lay here and try and work out what it was or opened my eyes and find out, so that's what I did, I opened my eyes to see the plain white ceiling of the computer room.

()() normal pov ()()

Davis sat up, which meant he was now sitting next to Ken instead on half on him, and looked around at digidestined in the room, all of them looking total miserable, they all had their eyes closed and head held low, as if at a funeral. Even TK looked sad, but by far the worse was Ken, Ken was just sitting there, his arm hanging limp, his eyes already ringed with red, bits of his hair were sticking to the wet patches his tears had created, and every once in a while a tear would fall from his chin to the place that Davis' face had been just a moment ago.

Davis looked around a bit more in case the reason why everyone looked so sad would show it's self, even the digimon from the newer digidestined were looking just the same way.

After waiting for about two minutes in case it was a moment of silence for something, Davis decided to voice his thoughts.

" Hey Ken, why the long face." asked Davis in a soft voice.

Upon hearing the voice of his best friend, Kens head shot up and eyes of deep violet ringed with crimson stared at him, this lasted for about 5 seconds before Ken threw himself at Davis and pulled him in to a hug, but because Davis wasn't expecting the force he was knocked backwards on to the floor with Ken laying on top of him crying even more then he was a moment ago.

" Oh Davis, you have no idea how glad I am that your awake and that your ok, I really thought I had lost you this time and there wasn't any thing I could do about it." cried Ken as he clung onto Davis ever tighter.

Not knowing what to do about this problem Davis just rubbed Ken's back in reassuring way and was there as a person to cry on. After another few minutes Ken's crying had finally calmed down enough for Davis to get a word in.

" I promised you, I would never leave, and I meant it, I will always be here for you Ken." said Davis, in the same soft tone

The other digidestined just watched this scene in shocked silence; the few that had heard Davis' question had passed it of as their imagination, but none of them could brush off Ken's shout of joy and the loud thud as they both hit the floor, apart from looking a bit confused Davis looked just fine.

" Wow, this is incredible, one moment gone to the world, the next perfectly normal." said Izzy, still shocked, he had worked out hundreds of scenarios on his laptop but this wasn't one of them.

" Well Izzy, tears are a very powerful thing, especially when there are strong emotions behind them" said Taichi, as he watched the scene before him.

" What makes you say that, Tai?" asked Izzy, who had now turned his attention towards Taichi.

"Well, I can think of two occasions where tears have caused very powerful things to happen." said Taichi, who had also taken his attention off Davis and Ken.

" Like when?" asked Izzy.

" How about when Mimi's crest was first activated, what did it, one of her tears." said Taichi, looking smug.

" My crest was first activated by one of my tears after Wizardmon died." said Hikari, who had been listening and was sure what Taichi was going to say that next.

(an: it also happen in series 3 in the bit with Megidramon, and series 4 one of Tommy/Tomoki tears fell on to Burninggreymon/Vitramon in ep 12 and helped Takuya get control of his beast spirit. Just thought you'd like to know. Oh and they was that bit in the first pokémon movie with all the pokémon tears helping to bring Ash back to life)

" So what do tears have to do with this?" asked Izzy, who for once had no idea what was going on.

" Izzy, isn't it obvious Ken's tears brought Davis back?" said Hikari, as she continued to watch Davis and Ken.

" Well guys, now that everything is sorted I should go back home and beg with my sister not to tell our parents I didn't come home for a week." said Davis, as he and Ken stood up.

" Davis, you remember when this first happened?" asked Ken.

" Sure I do, Ken." said Davis, looking at Ken.

" And you remember what happened afterwards?" asked Ken

" I try not to, but yes I do," answered Davis, looking confused as to where this conversation was going.

" Well, it works both ways," said Ken, as he started to smile.

" What you going on about, Ken?" asked Davis, it was then that he realised that **HE** was still wearing a tank top and bright pink girls shorts….

" Oh my God, I am not stepping out of this room dressed liked this, how on earth am I going to get home to change dressed like this, I am not leaving this room in these clothes, a girl walking around in guys clothes, no one gives a second look, there is no way I'm going out in public dressed like this!" shouted Davis.

When the realisation that Davis was indeed still wearing the same clothes as when he was a girl sunk in nearly every one started laughing, the only one not laughing apart from Davis himself was Ken, and even though he wasn't laughing he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

" Don't worry Davis, you can borrow my jacket to cover up your top, and I'm sure TK will lend you his hat to cover your face. No one will ever know it's you." said Ken, giving TK a ' you'd better let him borrow your hat of I will give you a matching bruise for the other cheek' type of look.

" Yeah, sure you can borrow my hat, I don't mind." said TK quickly.

" Don't worry TK, that wont be necessary." said Hikari as she took a bag out from under one of the tables.

" Why not?" asked Ken and Davis in unison.

" Because all your things are in the bag," said Hikari as she handed it over.

Davis looked in the bag and, sure enough, all his clothes were in there.

" Thanks, Kari." said Davis.

" No problem Davis, anyway they're yours and I knew that either way you would need them or want them." said Kari as she smiled.

" Ok, I'm going to change clothes, I'll be back soon," said Davis as he started to head to the toilets to change.

" Don't forget to use the boys room!" called TK as he started to laugh again, but stopped after he got a death glare from Ken, and that the only person that would stop Ken from killing him had already left the room.

" Not funny!" Davis shouted back.

When Davis got to the toilets he just stood in front of the mirror looking at his refection, to make sure that it really was his. One of the first things he took off, apart from Kari's glove, was the rose necklace. After he had taken it off he just held it up and stared at it.

" I can't believe Matt let me keep this." said Davis, as memories of what he had done before he met Ken in the park came flooding back.

()() flash back ()()

Daisy was waiting under a tree for Matt to turn up. She had sent him an email at the same time he had emailed the others, asking to meet him here. He arrived about five minutes after Daisy had, he looked really upset and this made Daisy feel guilty about what she was about to do. The shape of the heart necklace she had given him could be clearly seen under his top.

" Hi Matt, I'm sorry about missing your practise, I had something that had to be done." said Daisy, it wasn't really lying; it was just not telling the whole truth.

" Daisy, you have no idea how worried I was about you, I tried going over to Tai's place but you weren't there, he said you had to do something important and that he didn't know where you were." said Matt, as he looked like he was about to cry.

' This isn't the Matt I know, he doesn't get nervous or worried, he's cool calm and collected, if something goes wrong he just brushes it off and carries on, obviously there is more to him then meets the eye, but I have to do this. It's better than not knowing.' thought Daisy as she listened to Matt going on about how he missed her so much.

" Sorry about just disappearing on you for a week, but my parents wanted to talk to me." said Daisy as she tried not to look at how sad Matt was.

" I thought your parents were still in England?" asked Matt.

" No, they came over with me but they stayed in a hotel. They were looking for a new apartment and because they were going to be out all day they sent me to stay with my cousin so I won't be alone, but really they needed to talk to me for a bit and they wanted to show me some of the places they thought were nice." said Daisy.

" So this means you going to move back to Japan then?" asked Matt, sounding hopeful.

" No it doesn't, my parents like it better in England so we're going back tomorrow. I guess you'll want this back?" said Daisy as she held out the necklace Matt had given her.

" No, you keep it, just because we're on different sides of world doesn't meant we can't still be friends." said Matt, as he took it from her hand and put in back around her neck.

" Yeah, friends sounds nice." said Daisy as she smiled, knowing that she probably won't see this side of Matt again.

" Anyway, maybe you'll come over for a visit some thing," said Matt in an off hand sort of way.

"Yeah maybe, you never know what the future might hold," said Daisy as she thought about what her future could hold.

" Well one thing I know is that I'll never date a girl like you again," said Matt, trying not to sound sad.

" Come on, it's not that bad, I'm sure you'll find someone" said Daisy, trying to help.

" Maybe, but I don't think I'll find a girl who's as perfect as you." said Matt, still looking somewhat unhappy.

" Well, I've got to go now, bye Matt." said Daisy, as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek then started to run off. After a couple of steps she turn and called;

" Remember you said you'd be nicer to Davis when he got back!" called Daisy as she continued to run off to her destination.

" I promise!" Matt called after her.

()() end flash back ()()

' I know it really hurt Matt to do that, but it was nicer then just disappearing, at least now he knows that she supposedly went back to England, I'm going to hang on to this as a reminder that if I stop acting like a jerk then I can make a lot more people like me.' thought Davis as he put the necklace down on top of the card that Ash had given… her really, but now he's back to being a guy it's him again, then continued to change. After he was done he put all the girl's clothes back in the bag and headed back to the others.

When Davis got back to the computer room the scene before he wasn't a very good one. Ken was sitting in the far corner from the other digidestined with Wormmon in his lap. Davis walked straight over to Ken and sat down in front of him.

" Hey Ken, what's wrong?" asked Davis.

In answer to his question Ken threw himself at Davis and pulled him in to a hug and buried his head in Davis' shoulder and muttered " Nothing really, just a little misunderstanding."

" What was that for" asked Davis, referring to the fact that for the second time in less then an hour Ken had tackle hugged him.

" I just wanted to make sure you were real and this is not some dream of mine." Ken muttered again.

" Nope, no dream Ken, this is real, I came back for you, I have some thing really important I need to tell you, but first I have to go get Chibimon, ok? I really miss him and I need to find out if he can forgive me." whispered Davis, so only Ken could hear him.

" Here you go Kari, why don't you have these now, they don't suit me any more, and I'm sure you'll look very nice in them, and I put your gloves in there as well. " said Davis as he stood up and handed the bag to Hikari.

" Oh that reminds me Davis, there is one thing we forgot to put in there- but you don't seem to mind or notice." said Hikari.

" Kari you brought everything I wanted even my gloves, just because I was a girl for a week doesn't mean I'm vain about my appearance." said Davis, giving Hikari a look just as cold as any of the looks Ken had given her before.

" Chill Davis, Kari just meant you might want these back." said Taichi, as he took something from his back pocket and held them out. In his palm were his goggles that Davis had asked him to look after when this whole thing started. Even though it was nice to have them back, he had given them to Davis, and anyway like he had said the first time he had given them to him the leader of the digidestined just won't look right without them.

" Oh, he ha." said Davis, then laughed in that nervous way that meant he knew that he had just over reacted, then took the goggles and put them back on and completed the image of the Davis that every one knew- but he wasn't that boy any more, he was someone different and he hoped that everyone could get used to the change.

" Well on another note I hear you guys have my partner and I want him back," said Davis, talking to Taichi and Hikari.

" Yes he is at our place, but last time we looked for him we couldn't find him. Maybe you'll have better luck then us." said Taichi.

" Actually Tai, I did find him before we came out." said Hikari. Unfortunately Hikari hadn't been expecting the bombard of questions.

" What- you found him? Where was he?" asked Taichi while Davis was trying to ask some thing at the same time.

" What? Why didn't you bring him with you?"

" Will you boys just calm down, I can only answer one question at a time! First off I found him in my closet, in a bag of some ones clothes." said Hikari, giving a meaningful look at Davis.

" And secondly, I didn't bring him because when I saw him he didn't look too well, so I thought the first thing he should see when he wakes up should be his partner." said Hikari.

" Well, now that everything is sorted out let's head back so you can get your partner." said Taichi as he started to walk toward the door.

" Sounds good, and I've also got to clean your d3 Davis, and I only have that sort of stuff back at our apartment. See you guys later." said Hikari, to Davis mostly, and then started to follow Taichi out.

" Ken, I will come over to your place right after I get my partner, then I can tell you this very important thing, ok?" whispered Davis to Ken as Taichi and Hikari started to leave without him.

" Ok Davis, I'll see you then." Ken whispered back as he then watched Davis hurry to catch up with Taichi and Hikari.

' Maybe this was destiny, Davis got to see his life in a new light and I think he found out that his friendship with Ken ran deep then either of them thought, and now that Davis is no longer going after Kari, she and TK can be together. Just hope he really wants it. And then there is me and Matt.' Tai thoughts drifted back to before the meeting….

()() flash back ()()

Taichi had decided to take a walk around to try and calm down after what Izzy had said to him, and his feet had led him to the park where a very familiar blonde was talking to another just as familiar girl. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but the scene didn't look at all good. Matt and Daisy were talking about something, Daisy tried to give back the necklace that he had given her but he just took it and put it back around her neck, then they talked a bit more, then Daisy give him a kiss on the cheek and started to run off, but then she turned around and I think she said some thing then ran off again- probably going to meet with Ken.

Taichi walked over to Matt to see if he could find out what she had just said.

" Hey Matt, what's up?" asked Taichi as he got closer to his blonde friend.

" Oh, hi Tai, as you may have seen your cousin was just here, and she broke up with me. Why is that I could have every girl in Tokyo at my feet if I wanted, but as soon as I find one that I like she moves half way across the world?" said Matt, still looking really upset.

" Come on Matt it's not that bad, you'll meet someone better." said Taichi in a reassuring way.

" What? Tai are you joking, she was the most perfectest girl I have ever met, she was smart, funny, cute, nice to be with, I don't know how I'm going to live-" but Matt was cut short on talk about how perfect Daisy was, by, of all things, Taichi kissing him….

When Matt finally realised what Tai was doing, he pulled away.

" Tai? What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Matt.

" Well, I couldn't think of any other way to get you to shut up so I could tell you something important." said Tai. The fact that he had just kissed his best friend didn't seem to have crossed his mind.

" But why did you kiss me?" asked Matt, still looking shocked.

" Because I think I like you." said Taichi.

" What… how?" asked Matt.

" I don't know really when it happened, I think it gradually happened, back when I was really young when we all lived in Heighten View Terrace I really liked Sora as my friend, and when you came along Matt I thought you wanted to take her away from being my friend- I don't know why, I just did, I went after her as well, but then I got her and at first it was really nice, just like when we were little kids again, but then it stopped being as nice and I felt really alone even when I was with her, that's when I realised that I didn't want Sora as I girlfriend I just didn't want her to have you. I liked all the time we spent together, then you started to date Daisy and I got so jealous, but not because you were dating a cute girl 'definitely not because of that, because I knew that the girl was Davis' but because she was dating you, that's when I realised that I liked you." said Taichi, looking very serious.

" Is… that really how you feel, Tai?" asked Matt.

" Of course it is Matt, I would never lie to you about a thing like this, any way, have you noticed that Ken and Davis are just like us, and watching them is like watching us and when I saw that they liked it each other, that was when I decided that I really had feelings for you." said Taichi, still looking very serious.

" Tai…. I don't know what to say to that. I don't know if I feel the same way or not- its kind of a big shock." said Matt.

" Its ok I understand Matt, and I know it's a big shock, but I thought now would be a good time to tell you, because what if you just disappeared one day and I never told you, it would break my heart, so I decided not to put it off any more." said Taichi, still looking uncharacteristically serious.

" Well… now I really come to think about it, one of the reasons I liked Daisy so much was that she reminded me of you." said Matt. After he had gotten over the initial shock he was starting to think straighter.

" Well, we are cousins after all." said Tai, who was now smiling a bit.

" And she was best fiends with Davis when she was young. What are the chances that her best friend would become good friends with her cousin that is my best friend? Small world we live in, isn't it." said Matt.

" Yeah it is a small world, so how do you feel about this whole situation?" asked Taichi.

" I don't really know if I like you back, but we could give it a try just as long as you promise we'll still be best friends if it doesn't work out." said Matt as he smiled as well.

" Sure we will, but I think it will work." said Taichi.

" Ok then…. Let's try this again then." said Matt as he leaned forwards to kiss Tai. Then both boys experienced something that neither boy had felt in nearly four years, the feeling of each other's heart beating in sync with the other.

Even though most people would think that they stopped because the need for oxygen was greater then the kiss they were having they would be wrong, because they had been breathing though their nose for the past five minutes, but they had stopped because they wanted to.

" Wow, that was great- did you feel it as well?" said Taichi, looking into the sparking blue eyes of his new boyfriend.

" If we're talking about the same thing then I know what you mean, I haven't felt it in nearly four years since we first created ominmon." said Matt, looking back at the brown eyes of the boy he had been fighting with for the past four years for a girl neither of them wanted.

" Well, we were a bit busy with trying to stop Diablomon and when we finally did have time to think about it I know I had kind of forgotten." said Taichi, still caught in the bright blue of Matt's eyes.

" I heard that Davis and Ken can feel each other's heart just by touching, why do you think that didn't happen to us?" asked Matt.

"Maybe because we didn't listen to them." said Taichi.

" Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Matt, looking confused.

" Well, I know that Davis and Ken haven't done anything about their feelings for each other, but they both knew there was something special about the other which is why they have such a close friendship, but we were too busy trying to kill each other to notice." said Taichi, once again demonstrating an intelligence that was not often seen by the other digidestined.

" So you think this is a permanent thing, then?" asked Matt.

" Well now we have finally realised I'm sure it is." said Taichi. Just then he noticed what the time was.

" Oh shit, I was meant to meet Kari five minutes ago." said Taichi as he was about to run off.

" What is this, a Kamiya family trait?" asked Matt and he saw that Taichi was about to run off just like Daisy had.

" Matt I'm so very sorry about this, but I promised Kari I would be home five minutes ago, but I promise that after it's over I'll come to your place and we can…. continue from where we left off, ok?" asked Taichi, giving Matt his best puppy dog eyes.

" Well I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" said Matt as he gave in to the cute look Taichi was giving him.

" You're the best! I'll be round soon." said Taichi as he give Matt one final kiss on the lips then ran off.

()() end flash back ()()

' I'm sure that after Davis gets Chibimon back we're both going to be seeing our favourite loners.' Thought Taichi as he started to smirk to himself. Unfortunately, because Tai had closed his eyes as he remembered his meeting with Matt earlier he didn't see the lamppost, and walked straight in to it. With a resounding thud and a small ow Tai was sitting at the base of the lamppost with a large red mark right down the middle of his face and finally ended up flat on his back with swirley eyes

" Tai, dude are you alright" asked Davis as he turned around to look at his friend

" Why are all the building spinning" asked Taichi in a very dazed voice

" Come on Tai it was just a lamppost, with a head as hard as yours I would have thought you wouldn't have felt it" said Davis showing one again that they were still a few side affects from being a girl

" How about I whack your head in to a lamppost and see if you feel it" said Taichi from his place still on the ground

" Chill Tai it was only a joke" said Davis, still not know that he had said some thing, which would have been more acceptable if it had been said by a girl like Sora

" Davis I know that you have been a girl for about the last two weeks but please don't tell any more jokes ok" asked Taichi still trying to focus

" come on Tai let me help you up" said Hikari as she grab on of his hand and started to pull him upright

()()Kamiya apartment()()

" that sounds like a good plan but wouldn't he know its me" whispered Davis they were planning on surprising the small digimon with the return of his partner

" I don't think so his been a bit under the weather lately and any way he will probably think its from your clothes again" whispered Hikari as she walk over to her bed room door

" Chibimon they some one here to see you" Hikari called from the door way

" Tell them to go away I don't want to see any one" Chibimon called back from his spot on the makeshift bed on the floor

" Guess I just have to go home by myself then" came another voice from the door way

as the new voice finally registered on the small digimon and turn around to see, there leaning against the door fame in all his male orientated glory was

" DDDAAAAVVVIIISS!" cried Chibimon as he ran over to his partner then tackle him, which court Davis off guard and he ended up on the ground again but this time he had been tackle by some thing 1/8 his size

" I seem to be having that effect a lot on people today" said Davis as he started to stoke his partner

" I missed you Chibimon" said Davis in a soft voice

" I missed you to Davis, you have not idea how lonely I was it was like someone had stole a part of my soul, I felt so empty" said Chibimon as he continued to cry on Davis' top

" Hey Davis pass us back your d3 and I clean it for you as you guys catch up" said Hikari

" Sure Kari, here" said Davis as he told his d3 from his pocket and handed it to her

" Chibimon can you forgive me for being so stupid, I knew you were my partner, but then I found out that you were Davis' partner to I put two and two together and got five, instead of thinking that I was Davis I thought you were someone else's partner, I couldn't see that if you were my partner and also Davis' partner then that made me Davis, am so sorry I put you in all that danger, you could have been reconfigured and I would have never know, I'm just so sorry about everything that happened… could you ever forgive me?" asked Davis close to tears.

" Course I can Davis, with out you I would still be stuck under that digiegg, you mean more to me then the entire world" said Chibimon who was in tears as he nested closer into Davis' top.

' I knew those two would make it up, they're just like each other.' thought Hikari as she got a large bottles of pink liquid and poured some of it on to some cotton wool and started to rub it on Davis d3.

" Davis, I'm hungry." whispered Chibimon.

" Hey Kari, is it ok if we raid the fridge." shouted Davis.

" Sure you can, and you can eat what ever you want from the cupboards as well, but don't eat any thing covered in tin foil- my mom made it and I don't want you to get sick from it!" Hikari shouted back.

" Come on Chibimon, lets see what's in there." said Davis as he got up and walked to the fridge with Chibimon in his arms.

" Look at all the junk food." said Davis, in awe, staring at all the food.

" This must be a dream, I've got you back and I'm allowed to eat all this food." said Chibimon. It really was like a lot of the dreams he had been having lately, but after he had said it a sharp pain ran though his cheek.

" Ow! What on earth did you do that for?" asked an angry Chibimon.

" You felt that, didn't you?" asked Davis.

" Of course I did, you want something to feel, I'll give you something to feel!" said Chibimon as he was about to bite Davis' hand.

"I just want to show you that this is not a dream, you can't feel pain in a dream- not real pain anyway, you sometimes think you're in pain but it's not real, so if you felt that then you know its not a dream." said Davis, trying to get out of the pain that would follow if his partner bit him.

" Ok that makes sense, and it proves it's not my dream, but what about proof to make sure it's not your dream, because if it was then I would say I felt it because that's what you would want me to say." said Chibimon.

" Ok then." said Davis, as he got ready for the pain, but what came wasn't what he thought it would be, instead of the sharp pain in his hand he just got a light pain in his cheek.

" Did you feel that?" asked Chibimon.

" Yeah I did, so now we both know we're not dreaming let's eat!" said Davis.

Hikari only caught a few of the things that Davis and Chibimon were saying, but a few lines drifted in to her.

" Hey Davis, I bet I could eat five chocolate bars before you could." came Chibimon's cheerful voice, followed by an equally cheerful Davis

" You're on."

A couple of minutes later, a few more lines drifted in to Hikari's hearing range.

" I win," cheered Davis.

" Hey, that's not fair- your mouth is bigger then mine!" came Chibimon's slightly muffed voice- obviously his mouth was still half full of chocolate.

" Don't be such a sore loser."

" I'm not a sore loser I just was a rematch, I bet I can eat 5 bags of crisps before you can." Chibimon changed again.

" You are so on."

Hikari giggled to herself as she listened to Davis and Chibimon having their eating competition.

A few moments later, Demiveemon's cheerful voice filled the air again.

" Ha, I won, I've been doing this all my life, you have nothing on me."

" Well it's a tie, what do you want to eat as a tie breaker?" but what Davis was about to say next was cut off by Taichi shouting at him from his room.

" Davis, if you're talking about that lamppost issue I told you to quit it or I'll make good on my threat!"

" Tai we weren't even talking about you, we were talking about a tie as in equal, next time you start shouting at someone get all your facts straight!" Davis shouted back.

" How about candy bars?" Chibimon said to his partner. It had been a lot quieter than the shouted conversation that Davis and Taichi had, so Kari nearly didn't hear it.

But a few moments later both voices simultaneously shouted

" I win!"

" Lets just call it a draw then, shall we?" That was Davis.

" Ok, a draw sounds good," agreed Chibimon.

When Kari was finished cleaning Davis' d3 and had tidied her room from all the used cotton on her floor, she headed out to the kitchen to give it back to him and what she saw surprised her quite a bit-the fridge and cupboards which had been full where now completely empty, even her mothers cooking had been eaten.

" Wow, this must be a record or something, full to empty in less then half an hour." said Kari, looking at all the empty wrappers and packs all over the floor and Davis and his partner in the middle of them.

" What! you said we could help ourselves, and we were both hungry, so…" said Davis as he gestured to the waste around them.

" And what did I say about the things my mum made? You're going to end up sick you know, it takes a long to build up a resistance to my mothers cooking, with the amount you've eaten I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up nearly dead half way home." said Kari, looking upset and worried at the same time.

" Oh don't worry, I did listen to what you said, it was Chibimon that ate all the food in tinfoil." said Davis, looking over at his partner.

" Well maybe you should keep an eye on him just in case, I'm sure all that food can't be good for him." said Hikari as she looked at Chibimon, who looked like he had eaten one to many candy bars.

" Thanks for that Hikari, I will make sure that I take care of my partner." said Davis as he picked up the digimon in question.

" Oh by the way, the reason I came out here is because I finished with your d3," said Hikari as she handed over the once again blue d3.

" Well Kari thanks for every thing, but me and Chibimon have to be going now, we have somewhere very important to be, sorry about the mess, I would help clean it up but we really have to go." said Davis as he stood up with his partner and started to head to the door. Soon afterwards Taichi walked in to the hallway.

" Sorry Kari, but I have to go as well, get Gatomon to help you clean up." said Taichi as he also made his way to the door.

" What? Why do I have to clean up this mess all by my self?" asked Hikari.

" Because you don't want it to be messy when TK comes over." said Taichi, still in the hallway.

"But TK isn't coming over." said Hikari, looking puzzled.

" Well he is now, I called him a moment ago and told him to come over." said Taichi.

" What! Why?" Hikari nearly shouted.

" Because I thought that if I was with my best friend and Davis was going to see his best friend then you should have TK over and spend some time together." said Taichi, trying to think of a good reason for why he had invited TK over. That wasn't the truth of the fact, he just wanted TK out of the way so that he and Matt could carry on from where they had left it in the park.

" And any way, I thought you would like to tell him that he's got you all to himself now." Davis added in.

" What do you mean by that, Davis?" asked Hikari again, looked confused.

" Well, after my two weeks as a girl I have come to the conclusion that I don't like you in that way any more, so go ahead become TK's girlfriend for all I care, that won't stop being you being my friend, right?" said Davis, who was now standing right next to the door, ready to leave.

" Er… yeah, I guess that's right." said Hikari, still a bit shocked.

" Well you always used to pit us against each other for your affection, so now only TK wants you-so I hope you really do want him as well." said Davis as he turned around to look at Hikari, but she was to shocked to say any thing.

" Bye Kari, hope you enjoy your time with TK." said Davis as he left.

" Yeah Kari, enjoy yourself, don't do anything you shouldn't." said Taichi as he left and closed the door be hind him.

" So Davis, where do we have to go that's so important?" asked Chibimon.

" Well really it's me who has to go somewhere but I was going to bring you as well, so that means we're both going there so technically we are both going." Davis said to Chibimon.

" Ok that's makes sense so where are we going" asked Chibimon

" We're going over to Ken places I really need to talk to him" Davis told his partner

The trip over to the Ichijouji apartment was uneventful Unfortunately when Davis got they the courage he was know for seemed to have left

" Davis why are we just standing here" asked Chibimon

" Because I don't know how I meant to go about it, its not like am scared because he already told me its just now I got round to it I don't know how I'm going to tell him" said Davis still frozen to the spot

" Well if you already now he feels the same way then what wrong, you just go in they and tell him how you feel in your heart," said Chibimon

" Its not that easy you know" said Davis to his partner, he should have know he was going to do some thing by the evil smirk on his face

" Well then let me help you with the first step" said Chibimon as he pushed the doorbell before Davis could stop him

"Chibimon how could you do that I wasn't ready" Davis nearly shouted at his partner

" What's the big deal you were here earlier" said Chibimon

" Well technically it wasn't me but, hey wait a minute how did you know that I was here earlier," asked Davis

" I over hared Hikari telling Taichi and Gatomon" said Chibimon as some one came to the door

" Why Davis it is so nice to see you, you haven't been around in a bit I guess you're here to see Ken, he's in his room do come in" said mrs Ichijouji as she stood aside so that Davis could come in

"Thanks Mrs Ichijouji" said Davis as he came in and took off his shoes

" Any time is so nice having you over" said mrs Ichijouji as she left for the kitchen

Davis walked down the hall way which he had been in earlier but now every thing felt different and once again stopped out side Ken's door and knocked but this time just to be polite

" Ken its me can I come in" Davis called thought the door and was answered with a quite " sure"

Davis walked in to find Ken was sitting on the floor until him entered then Ken stood up Chibimon jumped down from Davis arms and found Wormmon and started to laugh over some thing

" Sorry it took so long Ken, Hikari wanted to clean my d3 before I left" said Davis in a small voice

" Its ok Davis, I understand" said Ken in a voice just as small

" So that thing I wanted to tell you, well you see when I was in the hospital I meet this girl called Ash she was in the bed next to mine and she has the crest of truth and helped me see the truth about my past which is how I found out that my past as a boy and present as a girl were linked and"

But Davis was interpreted by Ken cutting in with what we thought Davis was going to stay next

" And you really like her and you wanted to tell me first because am your best friend and the fact that I told you that I love you wont get in the way of that" but at about this point Davis tuned out and concentrated on a way to get Ken to be quite so he could finished

' Wow Ken really is go on how can I shut him up so I can tell him the rest, wait I just remember how Matt got me to be quite when I was going on, ok just gather all your courage and do it'

After Davis had gather all his courage he leaned forward and kissed Ken, which of course had the desired effect of getting him quiet.

' This is why it always felt weird to kiss Matt because ever if I didn't know it then I liked Ken' thought Davis as the empty feeling in his heart disappeared

' I wonder if this is what Wormmon felt when he DNA digivolved they is no bonders between me and Davis just a complete feeling of oneness' were Ken's thoughts on the matter as they both seem to be frozen in time with the moment

'But this isn't right he just thinks he likes me because all girls do and the feeling are left over off when he was a girl' was the next thought that came to Ken before he pulled away

" What I was trying to tell you before is that I love you Ken, I didn't know it before, I thought that's what best friends were like I never had one before but then I became a girl and I still feel a closeness but it was different, that's when I realised that when I was myself I loved you" said Davis looking serious and sensor at the same time

" No you don't, you don't really like me theist are just left over feeling from when you were a girl" said Ken looking at the floor

" No! Your wrong Ken, I didn't like you as a girl, I like you how I am now" said Davis starting to get a bit upset that Ken wouldn't believe him

" That's because you knew that I didn't like you as a girl so you pushed all theist feel away but now you back like this, they all released so you think you like me, and I can take just being your best friend but I couldn't stand it if we were together for a bit and then theist feeling wore off and you ran off with the next time a pretty girl or ever the next time Kari walked pasted I just couldn't take it" said Ken still looking at the floor

" But Ken they not temporary and they not a side effect of being a girl either" Davis nearly shouted, how could some one so smart be so stupid

" You didn't know you were forgetting your life before, so how do you know that what your feeling now isn't going to wear off" said Ken in a small voice still looking at the floor

" Because I know in my heart what I feel is real" said Davis who voice had now because just as small

" Just get out Davis, I don't want to talk about it any more" Ken said in the same voice

" But Ken I really do care for you why can't you see that" Davis tried to explained but Ken just wasn't listening any more

" I said get out, I don't want to talk about it any more" said Ken in a slightly louder voice

" But Ken" started Davis

" I said get out!" shouted Ken looking up at Davis with tears sticking down his cheeks

" But" Davis only got one word in this time, it broken his heart to see Ken this way, why couldn't he understand that he really did like him

" Please just get out" said Ken his voice back to a whisper

" Ok I go Ken but my feeling for you aren't gong to change" said Davis as he picked up Chibimon and left the room with his own tears running down his face

After Davis had left Ken collapsed on to the floor and started to cry, at seeing his partner upset Wormmon came over to see what was wrong

" Ken what's wrong I thought you loved Davis as well, why did you tell him to go" asked Wormmon

" Wormmon I do love him, but what if they are temporary I couldn't live with the fact that we were together and we not after a bit when they go away, am ok with just being best friend and am happy in the knowledge that he knows that I care for him" said ken as tears fell on his partner

" But what if he really does care for you, you didn't know you loved him until he wasn't here, maybe it's the same for him" said Wormmon trying to comfit is partner

" Maybe but what if it isn't" said Ken

" I never should have told him" mutter Davis as he walked back to the train station

" What" asked Chibimon, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard him it was just that he couldn't believe he had just said that

" I said I shouldn't have told him, not yet any way, I should have know he would have reacted like that he just can't accept that some thing nice could happen" Davis explained to his partner as he made his way home from the train stain in Obdia

" Davis are you sure you got all your memories back" asked Chibimon

" Sure I do, why do you ask" Davis said looking down at his partner

" Because this isn't the way home" said Chibimon

" I know that, but I also now that they is a very pissed off June waiting they for me and if I just go back then she will probably kill me, so am going to get a peace offering, truth me girls like gifts so if I get June something nice then she will forgive me for not being home for the past two weeks" said Davis looking down at his partner

" See you've become a better leader already planning ahead for the future" said Chibimon

" Y ea I guess your right now lets get going" said Davis as he continued on his trip, 10 minutes later he was back at his home, from seemed liked an eternity away

"Hey Chibimon once we in side make a brake for my room when your inside then I let June know am home so your be safe from any thing that maybe happen ok" Davis told his partner before he enter his apartment

" Ok Davis that sounds like another good plan" replied Chibimon

Davis took a deep breath then enter his home, after Chibimon had made it safely to they room, Davis informed his sister of his return

" June am home"

" God Davis why have you been, I been so worry about you why did you call or any thing" said June as she came to meet him in the hall

" Sorry about that" said Davis in an off hand sort of way maybe June had been so worried for him that she wasn't angry

" So where were you, I know you weren't at TK's because you have told me on mainly occasions that you hate him so spill it where on earth where you and why did you call" June nearly shouted as she shock Davis by the shoulders

" Ok June no need to go nuts about it, I was staying with Tai and Kari for a bit then I went to stay with Ken" Davis managed to get out wail he was being shock by his sister

" Then why didn't you call or any thing, and why did you get Matt to tell me some stupid excuses about you staying with his brother, you got an answer for that" asked June

But instant of answering or making something up as an answers he went with his plan

" Here June I got you theist" said Davis as he handed over a bunch of flowers; it was probably a good thing that he had been planning to take his partner out for a treat that day or they wouldn't have been any money in his pockets when he came to change back in to them

" Oh Davis they are so pretty and they smell so nice" said June as she let go of Davis and started to head into the kitchen with the flowers to find a vase

'Task 1 complete primary distraction deployed.

Task two, secondary distraction.' Davis mentally crossed off task one on his plan of how to get out of trouble.

" Hey June have you ever thought of putting your hair in a plait" said Davis, as he walking in to the kitchen and watched his sister arrange the flowers in the vase

" No, I haven't why do you ask" asked June looking over at her brother

" Because I think you would look nice like that come on I show you" said Davis as he grab his sister around the wrist and started to drag her in to her room, once in there Davis force his sister in to a chair pick up a brush and started to brush her hair, when all the knots and tangles were gone and Junes hair was lovely and silky, Davis started to plait it which didn't take very long

" They you go what do you think" asked Davis as he finished June look at it for a moment before answering

" Wow Davis you were right it looks great, how did you know" asked June looking at her reflection in the mirror

" I have my sources" said Davis as he was looking thought Junes clothes

" Here try this on it will really go with your new hair style" said Davis as he handed her a top and shorts after changing June came back in to her room

"See I told you that looks great, am sure a lot of guys will like it, Matt include" said Davis

" What you really think so" asked June

' I was right, I looked a lot like June when I was a girl, so hopeful if this works then not only will it make June happy but it should make Matt happy as well, I know we don't get along and he's always saying mean thing to me, but I just don't like to see him sad, maybe its because he reminds me of Ken' thought Davis as he watched June look at her refection

" Ok am just going to put on a bit of make up then go over and see him, I heard that he just broke up with his girlfriend, I heard that she was meant to be the cousin to your friend Kari, she came to see him when I was have the date I blackmailed out of him, she said she was your friend years ago, pity you missed her when you were 'out with friends', the only reason they broke up was because she was moving back to England, don't know why though it rains all the time and they get most of they best shows from here" said June as she was looking thought her draws for the right make to wear (an: I come form England so am aloud to diss it, and its true about the programs, I can only thing of two great shows that don't come from Japan and that's CSI and red dwarf)

" No June, don't put any make up on, you look fine with out it, and any way why would you want to cover up how pretty you are?" said Davis before he realised what he was doing.

June turned around and gave her brother a very weird look. " I don't know what you were doing with your friends… but I really like it." said June as she put the make up that she was going to wear back in her draw.

" Hey June, how did you know about Matt's girlfriend? They were only dating for about a week." asked Davis, he wanted to know how June knew so much…and if she was stalking Matt again.

" Hey, you have your sources and I have mine. Check you later squirt." said June as she ruffed Davis' hair then started to head for the front door.

" Oh and Davis, let me give you a tip." said June.

" What's that?" asked Davis.

"Have a wash, you stink." and with these last words June left.

" Why, I autta kill her, and after all I have done for her, how could she say such a thing?" Davis continued to mutter about how his sister never appreciates anything he does for her until Chibimon came out of their room with some unwanted news.

" I didn't want to tell you this Davis, but she was right, you do stink."

" Well your not very fresh either little buddy, maybe we should both have a wash then." said Davis as he started to walk towards his partner with an evil smile on his face.

" What! Me? I'm fine, I had a wash when I was with Kari, really I did." said Chibimon in a nervous voice, then took off in a run to avoid his partner.

" Yeah, like I would believe that, now come back here and face it like a mon." called Davis as he chased after Chibimon.

After a long chase, Davis finally managed to catch his partner.

" Caught you, now come on, it's not that bad having a wash." said Davis as he made his way to the bathroom.

After a lot of shouting, giggling and splashing later Davis and Chibimon came back out of the bathroom, Davis had a towel wrapped around his waist and Chibimon on his shoulder.

" See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad." said Davis as he headed in to his room to get dressed.

A few minutes later Davis came out of his room fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, white top and his yellow gloves.

" Its great to be myself again, it only took about 2 minutes to wash my hair and it's been about 5 minutes and its already dry, I love having short hair. I don't know how Yolei can stand having long hair, but at least I know why June always spends so long in bathroom. If I ever say I want long hair you have my permission to shoot me." Davis told his partner.

Because June probably wouldn't be around for the rest of the day, Davis and Chibimon sent the day having fun with each other, trying to make up for lost time. They watched TV while eating, played video games and eating, eating and eating. At some point during the day one of June's friends had called and said she had turned up at her place complete distraught and she won't be back until tomorrow. At the end of the day, just before Davis and Chibimon were going to go to sleep, Davis had tried to call Ken, but his mother said that he wasn't feeling well and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

" Yeah, I got my memories back, and my non-existent family back, but I lost what was most important to me." muttered Davis. He had managed not to think about it during the day by keeping his mind on the things he was doing with Chibimon, but now it was night it was only thing he could think of.

" Hey Davis, I got a test for you." said Chibimon, looking up at him from his lap.

" Test? What type of test?" asked Davis.

" A test to see if there are any side effects from being a girl, ok?" said Chibimon.

" Ok, go ahead." said Davis.

" Ok, my test is this, why have you stopped wearing your blue jacket with your yellow gloves?" asked Chibimon

" Marigold with blue? Are you crazy?" said Davis, then when he realised what he said his hand flew up to his mouth a look of compete shock showed over his face.

" Did I just say that?" asked Davis in a small voice.

" Yes you did, and it shows that you still have a few things left over from being a girl." said Chibimon.

"So what, I got a better fashion sense than before, that doesn't change how I feel about him." muttered Davis as a few tears came down his cheeks.

" I know that, and you know, but Ken will come around eventually, he just needs a bit of time." said Chibimon in a reassuring way as he rubbed up against Davis' chest to try and comfort him.

" I hope so." said Davis as he laid down and tried to get to sleep.

Over the next few weeks life carried on as normal for the digidestined. They would go into the digiworld and knock down control spires and fight any control spires digimon that came up, but Davis and Ken seemed to be keeping as far away from each other as much as possible, but Davis was becoming a better leader, he was planning ahead and thinking of others before himself and was getting on better with the others Because he no longer wanted to date Kari he was getting on better with TK, because he was no longer bugging TK he got on better with Matt and Kari but Tai knew some thing was going on, so he went out to ask him.

" Hey Davis, what's wrong?" asked Taichi when they were finally alone.

" Nothing wrong, I'm fine." muttered Davis, looking at the ground.

" Don't give me that, this act might convince the others, but I know some things wrong so just tell me ok, I might be able to help." asked Taichi.

" Whoever said there was anything wrong?" asked Davis as he sat down next to Veemon.

" Come on, you would have to be blind to not see that something has happened between you and Ken, so what happened?" asked Taichi as he sat down in front of Davis, followed by Agumon.

" Nothing happened between me and Ken, so why can't you just stop asking about it?" Davis said in a small voice, still looking at the ground.

" Oh come on, your not a very good lair Davis, I know some thing has happened between you and Ken, before this incident happened you were always together, did every thing together, and during the time it happened none of us could ever get close to you Ken was being so protective, but now you're avoiding each other like the other has the plague or some thing, so what's wrong?" asked Taichi in a concerned way.

At this point Veemon put his hand on Davis' shoulder and whispered;

" Come on Davis, just tell, you know how stubborn he can be, so you know he's not going to go away until you tell him."

" Your right Veemon, and maybe he could help." Davis whispered to his partner.

" Tai, I wasn't lying when I said that nothing had happened between me and Ken, what happened was between Daisy and Ken." started Davis.

" Oh!" said Taichi, giving Davis a do-go-on look.

" Not like that, you pervert!" shouted Davis when he realised what it was that Tai thought he meant.

" Then what?" asked Taichi, sounding very frustrated.

" He told me, that he loved me." whispered Davis so quietly that Taichi almost didn't hear him.

" Oh, I can see that could be a problem, so what, is Ken embarrassed that he fell in love with you, and you're embarrassed because he told you that he fell in love with you." asked Taichi.

" No that's not it, because he didn't say he loved Daisy, he said he loved me." whispered Davis as he stared up at the sky.

" Well that is a kind of a problem then, so he loves you but you don't like him back, so you're trying to save your friendship but at the moment the only thing that's happening is that you're avoiding each other." said Taichi, trying to work out what was the problem with Davis and his best friend.

" If only it was that." said Davis as he fell onto his back still staring at the sky.

" So then what is it!" Taichi nearly shouted.

" The thing is, I love him as well." Davis whispered as a few tears streaked down his cheeks.

" Let me get this straight, Ken loves you." asked Taichi.

" Yes." muttered Davis.

" And you love him." Taichi continued.

" Yes." muttered Davis again.

" So then why the hell aren't you two together then!" this time Taichi did shout, luckily the others were too far way to hear.

" Don't you think I want that as well, I tried everything to be together with Ken, but he just thinks that the reason I like him is because I was a girl for two weeks, every time I try and get close to try and fix this he won't listen to me!" shouted Davis as he finally looked at Taichi.

While this was going on Kari was having a talk with Ken.

" Ken, would it be to much to ask if there is anything wrong?" asked Hikari cautiously.

" There is something wrong Kari, but I don't know if you could understand." said Ken as tears gathered in his violet eyes.

" Well, why don't you tell me and I can try and understand." asked Hikari.

" Ok, the thing is, I love Davis and he said that he like me as well, but it's just a left over effect of being a girl, so I'm waiting for it to wear off, but I miss hanging out with him so much." said Ken as the tears fell.

" Are you sure, Ken? It's been ages since that happened. If he still likes you then maybe its really what he feels." said Hikari.

" Maybe." muttered Ken.

" Well I'm going to go talk to my brother, talk to you later Ken." said Hikari as he left to find her brother.

" Hey Kari, I've been looking for you." said Taichi.

" Wow Tai, that is like so strange, I was looking for you as well." said Hikari.

" You won't believe what I just found out." they both said in unison.

" Ok, you go first." again in unison.

" No, you" still in unison.

" Ken loves Davis." Hikari started.

" And Davis loves Ken." Taichi continued.

" But Ken thinks Davis' feelings for him aren't real and-" said Hikari.

" Are a side effect of him being a girl, and Ken is trying to save their friendship-" said Taichi.

" By waiting for his feelings to wear off but they-" Hikari continued.

" Won't because they're real, so at the moment the only-" replied Taichi.

" Thing it's doing is keeping them apart and-" replied Hikari.

" Tearing them up inside." finished Taichi.

" How did you know all of that, Tai?" asked Hikari.

" Because Davis just told me, how did you know Kari?" asked Taichi.

" Because I was just talking with Ken." answered Hikari.

" So they both love each other, and they both know that the other loves them, but Ken is being too stubborn to realise that Davis is really in love with him." said Taichi.

" So what can we do about this?" asked Hikari.

" There's nothing we can do, they have to work it out for themselves." explained Taichi.

" But surely there's something we can do that will help? I hate seeing them this way." Hikari said.

" Sorry Kari, but there is nothing we can do, matters of the heart have to be worked out alone, I'm sure they'll work it out soon, we just have to trust them to work it out for themselves, I haven't seen any people who look more like they should be together." said Taichi sounding very sure.

" Are you sure we can't just you tell Ken, or at least hint at it?" asked Hikari.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Ken what to do?" asked Taichi.

" Er…maybe you're right." said Hikari as she remembered all too well what happened last time she had tried to tell Ken something. It wasn't pretty.

" Chibimon, what am I going to do, it's been two weeks and he still thinks they're fake, he said he didn't want it to spoil our friendship, but what's happening now has done more to our friendship then any thing else." Davis cried, holding his partner tight

" Davis, everything will get better soon, I just know it will." Chibimon said, trying to make his partner feel better.

"Chibimon, I can't take it any more, I can't even be with him in my dream any more, they're always the same, I see him standing there smiling, it's like everything's alright again, so I run over just to be with him to talk to him and just as I get near him I run into a wall or a barrier, I keep banging on it but I can't break it, then he starts to walk away. I keep banging on the wall and scream for him to come back but he doesn't." Davis told his partner.

(an: oh my God! Does anyone have a tissue? I really need one, it's my own story but I was still crying! How could I do all this to Davis? He's one of my favourite digidestined!)

" Davis don't worry, everything will work out soon, I'm sure of it." Chibimon told his partner.

' It looks like tonight's the night I have to put my plan in to action, before something happens to Davis.' thought Chibimon as he saw how much pain his partner was in.

" I thought everything would get better when I had my life back, but it hasn't, my parents still aren't back from their trip and June has locked herself in her room after coming back from her friends, so it's still like I have no family, Ken is avoiding me so I don't have my best friend any more, and God only knows what Matt would do to me if I told him I was Daisy, now spending my life as a girl doesn't sound that bad, I would get on a lot better with my sister and most of the others liked me better as a girl and if I was Ken would be my best friend again, and I could carry on dating Matt, it was kind of nice being with him, but maybe that's because he reminds me of Ken, but I don't know, maybe I could just try and get everything sorted in my life and then see how I feel about it." Davis half told his partner, half talked to himself.

" Davis, don't say such a thing, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you again, I didn't stay under that digiegg just for the fun of it, I was waiting for you and only you, and not some girl either." Chibimon told his partner.

" I know you waited a long time for me Chibimon, but I don't know if I can go on like this any more, I just want to be with him, and if the only way I can be with him is as his female best friend then that's what I'm going to be." said Davis.

" Get some sleep Davis, I'm sure every thing will look better in the morning." said Chibimon.

After Chibimon was sure that his partner was asleep he jumped down from the bed onto the floor.

Once on the floor Chibimon digivoled in to Veemon then walked over and pulled the cover up to make sure his partner wasn't cold.

" For you Davis, I couldn't do anything before but I will now." Veemon told his partner as he made his way to the window, then opened it, then he stood there and concentrated. When he felt the power and change that signalled the start of his digivolution he jumped out of the window. He fell nearly half way to the bottom before his digivolution was complete and he could stop his fall with his wings.

' Phew, that was close, any longer and I would've been a digipizza on the pavement' thought Exveemon as he flew back up to the window and slid it almost shut.

" Wouldn't want you to get sick now, would we?" Exveemon muttered to himself, then flew off to Tamchi. Upon arriving at Tamchi, Exveemon then had to go about the task of finding Ken's apartment. Everything looked different from the sky. After a bit of searching, Exveemon finally found it and hovered over Ken's balcony.

"Ok, now the bit that will hurt." Exveemon told himself as he let go of the power that was keeping him in his champion form, and with a resounding "ourf" Chibimon landed on the balcony.

" Ok, part one complete of plan make Davis happy, move on to part 2." Chibimon said to himself, then walked over and started to tap on the glass door. After about five minutes a very bewildered Ken came to the door.

" What, who's they?" Ken muttered as he opened the door, still looking half asleep.

" Ken its me, down here." Chibimon called. When Ken had focused on the small digimon and then when he realised who it was he quickly looked around for Davis, when he realised that Davis wasn't there he turned his attention back towards Chibimon.

"Chibimon, what on earth are you doing here alone?" asked Ken as he bent down to pick him up.

" I just came to talk to you and as I know that every time we're in the digiworld you don't want anything to do with Davis I came by myself." Chibimon told Ken as he was carried back in to his room.

" So what do you want to talk about, Chibimon?" asked Ken.

" I came to talk to you on behalf of Davis." Chibimon said in a serious tone.

" What! So Davis sent you!" asked Ken, looking serious.

" No, Davis is at home asleep, he doesn't even know I'm here, I came by myself, to tell you something very important." Chibimon told Ken after they were both sitting back on Ken's bed.

" But how did you get here?" asked Ken.

" When I was back with Davis I digivoled and flew over here so we could talk." said Chibimon.

" So where do you want to start?" asked Ken.

" How about we start with a question." Chibimon said.

" Sure, why not." said Ken, still a bit puzzled by how serious the care free digimon was being.

" Do you love Davis?" asked the small digimon, a simple question. If only the answer was as simple.

" Of course I do Chibimon, I love him more then anything in the world." Ken told Chibimon.

" Then why can't you just be with him, he wants it as well, maybe even more then life itself." said Chibimon.

" What? How can that be possibly?" asked Ken.

" Because he told me tonight that if he can't be with you as a boy because you keep avoiding him and waiting for his feelings to go away, then he was going to go back to being a girl so he could be your best friend again." Chibimon told his half partner, because in a way he was- when he was Paildramon he was both Davis' and Ken's partner, so as well as being Davis' partner all the time he still thought of himself as being half of Ken's partner. Wormmon probably felt the same, he would have to ask him some time.

" But he's not acting like himself, so how do I know that they aren't fake?" asked Ken now very concerned- he wanted to be with Davis more then Daisy.

" That's because being himself as he was before would mean flirting with Kari and if he did that then you would think that you were right and his feelings for you were fake, so he's trying to mix the best from both worlds, the understanding of what it's like being a girl so be can appreciate and treat the girls better while still being true to his personality, but it's kind of hard because it's not working out the way he hoped it would. You're the reason he came back to this life Ken, he made a list of all the things he could have in each life, and every thing was nearly the same in both apart about 3 things." Chibimon paused to take a breath and wait for Ken to ask what they were, because he knew he would

" And what were they?" asked Ken.

" As a girl he could have everything he had as a boy, apart from two things. One she could date Matt, a plus for her at the time- it was Daisy who wrote the list really, but the negative is that he could **only** have you as a best friend. But if he chose his life as a guy, then he could have you as his best friend and probably more because of what he feels, because back then he knew that they weren't just friendship because you were friends when she was a girl and they were completely different, and when he turned back they were even stronger, but you won't accept them so the one thing he came back for he can't have, so he's thinking of going back. Davis is my partner not Daisy, I don't want a girl as my partner, I want my Davis, so if you really do love him as much as you say then you'll take the risk- as this guy I heard on TV say, the greater the risk the greater the reward, and this risk even has a safety net, and in the nearly impossible chance that they wear off then you'll still be best friends, but you'll be closer than best friends, you would be right up against the line that separates best friends and couples so it will practically still be going out… but won't actually." finished Chibimon.

" Oh my God I didn't know Davis felt that way, ok if he still feels that way in a few days then I'll take the risk. I didn't want to risk it before but by not risking it I got what I didn't want to risk." Ken muttered as tears ran down his cheek at the realisation of all the pain he'd caused his best friend (an: normal version by not accepting Davis' love which could have destroyed their friendship, it did destroyed their friendship.)

'Part two complete, move on to the third and final part.' Chibimon thought.

" Well Ken, that's all I wanted to tell you. see you, I'd better be heading home before Davis wakes up and realises that I'm not there." said Chibimon.

"Ok, your right Chibimon, but you can't tell Davis about this, ok? Promise?" asked Ken as he walked back to the balcony door.

" Of course I won't, what we talked about is private, just between me and you, and maybe Wormmon if he was listening." said Chibimon.

Ken opened the balcony door and walked in to the centre, put Chibimon down and walked back over to the door so that Chibimon had the space he needed to digivole, but Chibimon just stood in the middle of the balcony.

"Chibimon, is there something wrong?" asked Ken.

" Yes there is something wrong, I'm too far way from Davis. I can't digivole." Chibimon looked to be on the brink of tears.

" Are you sure you didn't plan this?" asked Ken looking very suspicious.

" What, you really think I could come up with some thing like this?" asked Chibimon looking innocent.

" Its just-" Ken started softly, but Chibimon started to say something.

" You really think I could have planned some thing like this? I only wanted to make my partner happy, and then I end up getting stranded here, God knows how far way from home, and I don't know how on earth I'm going to get back to him." said Chibimon as he started to cry.

" Oh, come on now, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I know you wouldn't do any thing like that and you were only trying to make Davis happy. Come on, I'll wake Wormmon and we'll give you a lift back." said Ken as he picked up Chibimon and headed back inside.

" What, really?" asked Chibimon in a small voice, looking up at Ken with tears still in his eyes.

" Really." said Ken as he entered his bedroom.

' Part three activated, plan code name m.d.h (m.d.h make Davis happy) complete in t minus… err, how ever long its takes us to get there' Chibimon thought to himself. It's the innocent one you have to look out for….

" Hey Wormmon wake up, I need your help." Ken called to his partner.

" What is it Ken?" asked a very sleepy Wormmon.

" I need you to give me and Chibimon here a life over to Davis' place please." asked Ken.

" Sure, Ken." said Wormmon as he jumped down from the bed.

"Ok, you two talk for a bit while I put on something warmer." said Ken as he looked for some clothes. A couple of minutes later all three were standing on the balcony, Wormmon in the middle, Ken and Chibimon by the door. After a moment or two Wormmon digivoled in to Stingmon, then Ken, holding chibimon, walked over and was picked up by Stingmon who started to fly to Obdia.

" Ok, we're here, and remember you promised that you wouldn't tell Davis about what we talked about." said Ken.

" I promise," said Chibimon as he leaned over to slide the window open.

" While you're here, why don't you come inside and see him? He's fast asleep, he won't even know you're here." said Chibimon, giving Ken his best puppy dog eyes look.

" Ok, but just for a minute." said Ken as he jumped though the window after Chibimon, followed by Wormmon who had dedigivoled half way though the window.

Ken walked over to Davis' bed with Chibimon on his shoulder. He was holding him in his arms before, but somewhere between the window and the bed he had moved to his shoulder. Ken watched Davis sleep for a bit. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep, and at the one point where he was still Ken couldn't help but brush his fringe out of his eyes which was usually held in place by his goggles, but Davis must have felt Ken's heart as he touched him because his eyes soon opened and chocolate brown met violet blue. This carried on for a bit, until Davis broke the silence.

" Ken, is that really you?" asked Davis, in a small voice like he was afraid that if he spoke in a louder voice then Ken would disappeared and he would wake up to find out it had all been a dream.

"Yes its me Davis, I'm really here." said Ken in a voice just as small.

" What are you doing here?" asked Davis.

" Just repaying the favour." said Ken as he took Chibimon from his shoulder and put him down on the bed. " It looks likes our partners act the same, because he came to see me." said Ken.

" Why did you really come? You could have dropped him off with one of the other digidestined and they would have given him to me." asked Davis, his voice holding a coldness Ken had never heard before.

" Davis-" but Ken didn't ever get to say another thing before he was standing in front of him.

" What you want to see how much pain you could cause me? Want to see how much pain it would take before I would snap? Well guess what, I've already snapped, but don't worry I won't be ending my life, but I will make sure that Davis never existed, so you'll have to live with the fact that you caused the theoretical death of your best friend, while I as Daisy watch every day of it with Matt." said Davis in a low dangerous tone.

Ken had never heard Davis talk like that to him, not even when he was the digimon Kaizer.

" Davis, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but please just listen to me for a moment." asked Ken as he moved forward to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok and that he was going to give their love a chance and see if it works, but Davis took a step back, still continued until Davis tripped over some thing and fell backwards so he was now sitting on the floor, not looking at him.

" Hey, are you ok? Let me help you." asked Ken as he moved to grab one of Davis' hands to pull him up.

" Don't touch me!" growled Davis.

" whatt!" stuttered Ken in a shocked tone.

" I don't need your help, or anyone else's…….but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debuts." Davis growled again.

" I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Ken couldn't shout for fear of waking someone up, but he still put the same amount of force in his words.

takuya: well that's the end of chapter 6, I hope you all like it and for those of you who have seen series 4 or like me spend ages downloading it off the net you'll know what's coming next. And my new story **Light and Miracles **will be out soon I hope you all read it, it's a spin off from this point in the story.


	7. back to normality part 2

Hi, takuya here.

Hey, it's not just you any more, I'm here as well!

Tak: sorry Little Miss Fire Feet.

Bgato: hey, I told you not to call me that.

Tak: ok, keep your fur on ()strokes muse().

Bgato: I want to tell the readers about the great way I get you to write.

Tak: ok, but if you do I get to call you Little Miss Fire Feet.

Bgato: ok, but only once.

Tak: deal.

Bgato: I tie Tak to her computer chair and put a bit of music on and only let her go after I am happy that she has done enough.

Tak: you wouldn't believe how well it works, I got two chapters finished in two days thanks to my Little Miss Fire Feet.

Bgato: ok, lets move on to the chapter.

Tak: first a little reminder of how the last chapter ended…

()last chapter()

" Don't touch me!" growled Davis.

" whatt!" stuttered Ken in a shocked tone.

" I don't need your help, or anyone else's…….but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debuts." Davis growled again.

" I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Ken couldn't shout for fear of waking someone up, but he still put the same amount of force in his words.

Tak: and now the last chapter of the fic .

Bgato: or as I call it, a.k.a the happy chapter

Chapter 7

" Come on Davis, don't be like this, just listen to me." asked Ken softly as he walked closer.

" Go away, you clearly said that you didn't want to be with me so just leave." muttered Davis sadly.

" It's not like that Davis, just listen to me, that's all I'm asking." asked Ken softy as he sat down in front of him.

" Then what is it like then, tell me." asked Davis with bitterness clear in his words.

" You feel that don't you, I know you do 'cause I feel it as well." said Ken as he lightly touched Davis' check so that he could feel his heart.

" Don't touch me." Davis said softly.

" Why?" asked Ken as he continued to stroke Davis' cheek.

" I haven't felt it in so long." muttered Davis as he made no to attempt to pull away from Ken's touch.

" I know, and I'm so very sorry for that." Ken said softy as he continued to let their link do the work for him.

" Maybe if I don't feel it for long enough my feelings for you will go away and I can go back to liking Kari, or maybe Ash from this point, she was kind of cute." Davis said, just as softly but with great sadness.

" Davis, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want to lose our friendship." Ken said still softly, but his voice was now filled with sadness as well.

" To late." muttered Davis. The way he talked was like he didn't care but he still didn't move away from Ken's soft touch on his cheek.

" Davis please, you're the most important person in the world to me, and you know I do things before I think about them, like nearly getting pneumonia while searching for you in the digiworld." said Ken, who didn't miss how Davis looked at him from the corner of his eye.

" Why couldn't you have just taken the chance that I was telling the truth then?" asked Davis softly with the sadness back.

" I don't know, I just made a mistake, that's all. Isn't that what it means to be human? You make mistakes and you learn from them." said Ken.

" Maybe, but I've already had one heart break, why should I try for another?" asked Davis, his voice a mix of sadness and bitterness.

" You told me before didn't." asked Ken, unsure.

" What?" asked Davis, sounding very confused.

" Before we got to the computer room, you told me, didn't you?" asked Ken, sounding just as confused as Davis looked.

" We were sitting, talking like this, but you were Daisy, but she wasn't acting like herself she was acting like you, well of course she would she is you, but also not…. Ahh! This is so confusing." muttered Ken as he put both hands to his head and shook it to try and make the information clearer.

' He remembers, well kind of, but I thought he said that you couldn't remember things from your subconscious, but I did kind of as well so if when you're unconscious you can remember things from your subconscious and conscious then maybe you can remember things from your subconscious when your awake.' thought Davis as he watched Ken.

"Its ok Ken, you don't have to remember." said Davis softly as he touched Ken's hand.

" Yes I do, I know that once I remember everything will be fine, that every thing between us will be ok again." said Ken as he continued to shake his head.

' Maybe it's our link that is helping him remember that night.' thought Davis as he watched Ken continue to do some thing that he himself said you couldn't do.

" Ken it's not important, what happened in the past isn't important. What's important is what's happing now." Davis said softy.

Ken stopped trying to remember when he realised that Davis had just said some thing nice and was acting like himself again.

" Are you sure?" asked Ken.

" Positive." said Davis as he moved his hand away.

" So is there any hope for our friendship?" asked Ken quietly.

" I don't know about that." said Davis.

" Please Davis, you forgave me for all the terrible things I did to millions of digimon, why cant you just forgive me for this one thing as well?" pleaded Ken as tears started to run down his face.

' For a genius he really can miss the obvious.'

" Why have friendship, when you can have love?" whispered Davis as he put his hand on Ken's cheek and started to wipe away his tears.

" So does this mean you forgive me?" asked Ken hopefully.

" Of course it does." said Davis, giving a smile.

" I'm glad of that." said Ken as he also smiled.

" Anyway, I didn't dump my rock star boyfriend for nothing you know." said Davis in an almost serious tone.

" Davis! How could you say such a thing?" said Ken looking almost hurt as he pushed Davis away a bit.

" Chill Ken, I was just joking." said Davis still smiling.

" Well it wasn't funny." said Ken as he looked away.

" Come on Ken, it was just a joke, anyway why would I want a boyfriend and a best friend when I can have my best friend as my boyfriend?" said Davis as he tried to get Ken to look at him.

" You know, you're really annoying sometimes." said Ken.

"But you love me anyway." said Davis.

" I'm happy that all this mess has been sorted, but I should go now." said Ken as he stood up.

" Don't go, Ken. What if when I wake up I think this was all a dream? Or maybe it is, and if it is I don't want it to end yet." pleaded Davis as he grabbed Ken's wrist to stop him moving.

" Earlier I was wounding why I put this on, it just seemed to be the first thing to hand, but now I think that maybe I knew this was going to happen." said Ken as he undid the zip on his jacket and started to slip it off.

To start with it look just like one of Ken's normal tops until the jacket was completely off, that's when Davis saw that the top Ken was wearing underneath only had one sleeve. Not that big a deal, right? It is fashionable to only have one sleeve now a days, but the way the edges around the shoulder where the sleeve should be was all frayed and messy… you could tell that the sleeve had been ripped off.

" You remember last time I wore this top?" Ken asked softy as he sat back down.

" It was when, and then I, and then you…" Davis never finished any of the sentences he started.

" Yeah, I was wearing this top on the day I saved your life." said Ken as he summed up every thing Davis had tried to say. He looked at Davis' wrist, which was still near his cheek.

" Yeah, I guess it's a bit weird to wear gloves to bed, but I didn't want anyone coming in and seeing the bandages." said Davis, answering Ken's unasked question when he saw the way Ken was looking at the gloves.

" Yeah, I was wondering about them." said Ken.

" So how did Chibimon get you to come here anyway?" asked Davis as he looked over at his partner.

" I don't really know, it just happened, it all seemed to be just this one thing and then 'seeing how you've done it then why don't you do this as well', and then 'well you've come this far why not just do this as well'." said Ken.

" So tell me exactly what happened then." asked Davis.

" Well chibimon came to my balcony, at first I thought you had come as well but you weren't there and Chibimon told me he came alone."

" How did he get there?" interrupted Davis.

" He said that he digivoled and flew over."

" That would explain why the window is open." Davis interrupted again.

" Are you going to let me tell you this or not?" asked Ken, looking a little bit miffed.

" Oops, sorry." muttered Davis.

" As I was saying, he came to see me and we just talked about every thing, we both thought of you being a girl to mean we would be losing our partners, and then you losing your memory, it hurt so much when I found that out, but that's not the point at the moment, chibimon came to talk to me about why I had been acting the way I had, and I told him that I didn't want to lose you. I thought that maybe it was left over from bring a girl and we'd be a couple and then after a bit you would stop liking me and go after a girl. I just wouldn't be able to take that, so I thought that I would wait and see what happened but the pain just got worse. Chibimon told me what you were planning on doing so I told him I'd come and see you in a few days to sort this out. I thought that was the end, so I took him back out to my balcony so he could digivole and fly home before you found that he was gone but he couldn't digivole, so because I didn't want Wormmon to get stuck in the same way I came with him, but when I got here chibimon some how got me to come in just to see you, but when I saw how much pain you seemed to be in I couldn't help but…" explained Ken as he ran his finger over Davis' forehead like he had when he was sleeping.

" chibimon really is something. Sometimes he acts like an innocent little child, but other times he's like so wise and smart its like he's a total different digimon." mused Davis as he looked over at his partner sleeping on his bed.

" He's just like you, Davis." Ken said softly as he started to stroke his cheek.

" You have been taking care of yourself, haven't you Davis?" asked Ken.

" I know I should have, but I didn't want to break the last thing we did as friends, the last thing you did for me." muttered Davis as he removed his gloves to reveal the bandages with the bow still in it to hold it.

" Davis you're so silly sometimes, you should have taken it off. It could be cutting of your circulation, your wrists as a guy are a bit bigger than when you were a girl." said Ken, but he didn't really look mad.

" I know, it's just that every time I went to unwrap it I would see that little bow and it just felt like if I undid it I would be destroying the last little bit of our friend ship." whispered Davis as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

" Oh Davis, my Davis, I'm so very sorry for shattering the innocence of the one I love so much, the most important person in my life." said Ken softly as he pulled Davis in to a hug.

" Ken don't leave me again, please don't leave me alone again." cried Davis as he clung to Ken as if he would disappear if he let go.

" Never again, I'll never leave you again my dai-chan, we'll be together forever, just you and me for eternity." whispered Ken as he held Davis just as tight.

" And Chibimon and Wormmon, can't forget them now, can we?" said Davis, looking up at Ken.

" Of course not, they're part of us any way. Now come on, I'm taking you to the bathroom and we're going to undo those bandages, and I'll

clean that cut of yours. Then I'm going to tie it back up with another little bow cause you like them so much." said Ken as he stood up and pulled Davis with him.

' If this is a dream, then don't let me wake up, not yet' thought Davis as he let Ken lead him to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Ken started to fill the sink with water, then turned around to undo the bandages on Davis' wrist. Once it was done Ken looked at the cut. It was still there but it was nearly healed. After the sink was filled Ken took a cloth, dipped it in the water and started to clean the cut on Davis' wrist like he had last time.

After the bandages were taken off Davis bit down on his lip then a bit later realised a little whimper.

" Did I hurt you Davis?" asked Ken, sounding concerned.

" My hand hurts a lot." whispered Davis.

" I thought this might happen, this proves that the bandages were on too tight. It's called pins and needles-" started Ken.

" Yeah, that what it feels like, like the inside of my hand is being pricked by pins and needles and it really hurts."

" As I was saying, you only get this when the blood circulation to a part of the body is blocked for a prolonged amount of time and when the source is removed everything comes back in a rush which includes the neurons which make you feel things." said Ken as he started to rub his hand.

"What happens if the pressure is not removed for a very long time, then?" asked Davis.

" After a long time the area-in your case your hand-would turn black, then all your skin and flesh would start to peel off and in the end you would have to have it cut off." explained Ken as he went back to cleaning Davis cut.

" What? That doesn't sound very good." said Davis.

" I know, that's why it's good that we took the bandages off before that happened." explained Ken as he continued to clean the cut.

" This is just like the last time our friendship was starting to come apart." said Ken.

" But that was only for about an hour, this time it was nearly two weeks." said Davis softly.

" It wasn't just that bit. I came to see when you played football, and when you were playing you acted just like you used to, but that time you left earlier I came over to see you and ask what was wrong, and Hikari told me that you had gone on that date with Matt. At first I thought it was funny 'cause he was practically begging for a date with a guy he doesn't get on with very well, so I tried coming back a few time but you were always out. I could feel you slipping away but every time I came to see you to try and stop it Hikari came up with some sort of excuse to stop you seeing me. After a bit I just stopped trying. I knew that as long as she kept the act up you would be fine and I think Hikari was a little bit jealous of me at the time which is why I just left her alone." said Ken.

"Why would Hikari be jealous of you?" asked Davis.

" Well, you remember before how you give her so much attention and would do anything for her and anything for her to notice you, but then after we became friends you stopped all that. So when you became a girl and had to stay with her, she got a lot of your attention and I think she wanted to keep it that way, but when you started to give your attention to some one else, she tried to get you back so you would give your attention to her, but we got in all this mess which ended up like this, but you were a girl then." explained Ken as he finished cleaning Davis' wrist and started to tie the bandage back around his wrist, then finished it with another bow.

" I'm sorry, Ken." whispered Davis.

" Davis, what on earth do you have to do sorry about?" asked Ken softly.

" I got angry at you when I know I shouldn't have, but when you had seemed to have gone back on your word, then I got really mad when you finally came over, and I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life." whispered Davis as he learned on Ken's chest.

" It's partly my fault as well, I told you first and I should have known that my best friend would never lie to me." whispered Ken as he ran his fingers thought Davis' hair.

Both boys stayed like this for a bit, until Ken pushed Davis away a bit so he could look at him.

" This is for all the pain it caused." whispered Ken as he kissed Davis' wrist right over where the cut would be.

"This is for all the pain I put you though." Ken whispered again as he kissed Davis on his right cheek.

" This is for all the torture I put you though." Ken said, still whispering as he kissed Davis' other cheek.

" And this is just for you." said Ken in the same whisper as before as he kissed Davis lightly on his lips.

" Love you, Ken." whispered Davis.

" I know you do, Davis. Now come on, you're partly dead on your feet. Let's get you back to bed." said Ken as he led Davis back to his room.

" But I don't want you to go yet. What if it still just a dream?" whispered Davis, looking and sounding half asleep.

" Oh yeah, that's where we got to before, wasn't it?" said Ken as he helped Davis put his gloves back on.

" You promised me that you wouldn't leave." said Davis as he clung to Ken's hand so he _couldn't_ leave.

" Last time I wore this top I saved your life, now I'm going to save your heart." said Ken as he ripped the other sleeve off his top and tied it loosely around Davis other wrist. After this Davis gave Ken a look as if he was mad.

" It not like I need a top with only one sleeve on it, and my mum was probably going to throw it out any way." said Ken as he sat on the bed next to Davis.

" But what was the point of it?" asked Davis.

" Davis, you can be so silly sometimes." said Ken as he ruffed Davis' hair.

" You keep asking if this is a dream, so with that tried around your wrist in the morning you'll see it and know it really happened." said Ken.

" Why didn't I think of that?" asked Davis

" Because you're already half asleep." answered Ken.

" Sounds about right." said Davis as he gave a yawn.

" So you get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." said Ken as he stood up so Davis could lie down.

" But it is morning." said Davis, looking at the clock next to his bed which read 3.30am.

" Davis, stop being pedantic." said Ken as he put his jacket back on.

" What does "pedantic" mean?" asked Davis.

" It means being stubborn just for the sake of it," said Ken.

" Please Ken, don't go, I don't want to be alone again." begged Davis.

" I'll stay until you're asleep Davis, and anyway, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you'll be awake and we can do something together." said Ken.

" That's sort of the thing I would say." said Davis softly.

" Well it's also the best way to pass the time, 'cause when you're asleep you have no conscious knowledge of time." said Ken.

" Sure, whatever you say Ken." said Davis softly.

The next thing Ken heard was Davis' light snoring.

" Good night dai-chan, sweet dreams." whispered Ken as he kissed Davis on the forehead and walked back to the window where Wormmon had fallen asleep waiting for him.

" Hey Wormmon, wake up, it's time to go." whispered Ken so he wouldn't wake Davis up.

" Just five more minutes Ken-chan." muttered Wormmon.

" Wormmon, you can sleep when we get home. Now wake up." said Ken.

" I'm awake." muttered Wormmon as he rolled over and fell off the window ledge.

" Come on Wormmon, digivole and let's get home." said Ken as he picked up his partner and opened the window.

Just like Chibimon had done, Wormmon concentrated then when he was sure that his digivolution had started jumped through the window. A few moments later stingmon was back at the window, waiting for Ken. After also jumping out the window and being caught by stingmon Ken made sure the window was closed before they left, and on the way back stingmon decided to let Ken in on some thing he had noticed.

" You do know you were tricked right?" asked stingmon.

" What are you talking about, stingmon?" asked Ken.

" You fell for the cute act. Do you really think that Chibimon came all that way just to talk to you? And the whole 'not being able to digivole' bit, what about the partners of the older digidestined? They live in the digiworld and can still digivole. You'll just have to admit it, he pulled one over on you." stingmon explained.

" Why that scheming, conniving, manipulative little digimon, the next time I see him, I'm going to…" Ken muttered to himself.

" You know Ken, there is a saying in the digiworld which I think might be appropriate in this case," said stingmon.

" Well it's not like I can go anywhere, so why not tell me?" said Ken.

" Ok, it goes like this-you can always trust a dishonest mon to be dishonest, honestly, it's the honest one you've got to look out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid…or cunning," explained stingmon.

" So what you're saying is that it's the innocent ones you have to look out for?" asked Ken.

" Got it in one Ken, innocence is one of the best weapons out there, and if you know how to use it then no one will even know they've been hit," said stingmon.

" I got tricked by a baby digimon…." muttered Ken to himself.

Meanwhile, as this was all going on, Davis was caught in yet another dream.

()()Davis' pov ()()

I'm in the same white void I've been in every night for 6 days. I walk calmly forward this time, I have time to think and look around. Ken's up ahead looking like he always does when I'm here, but I'm not going to run this time, maybe if I walk then when I get to the barrier it won't be there. Sounds like a good idea to me, but after a few minutes another thought came to me, what if Ken thinks I don't want to be with him 'cause I'm taking so long to get there? No, he can't leave, not after everything he said tonight! I started to run, I couldn't help it I just had to get to him. When I neared the part where I normally hit the barrier I took a few more steps, bracing myself to hit it, but I never did. I feel forward a few more steps then I did hit some thing solid but soft, and as I look up I see the deep but soft violet eyes of the one I had been trying to reach for a long time.

" Ken, is it really you?" I whispered softly, I know it was stupid but it was the only thing I could thing of.

" Who else did you think it was?" asked Ken in the voice I love so much.

" I thought you were just a physical manifestation of my innermost desires," I answered, sounding very meaningful.

" Look at my dai-chan sounding all intelligent," said Ken softly as he ran his fingers thought my hair.

" Well I got bored and you can only beat your partner so many times at video games before it gets boring, so I read a few books on the mind and the meaning of dreams," I told Ken, I had missed him so much.

" What ever made you want to read those?" asked Ken as he continued to run his fingers though my hair.

" Well after I left and got everything sorted with June I asked the others if they wanted to do anything, but Hikari and TK were enjoying some alone time, Yolei was still mad that I didn't spend any time with her as a girl, I never really did get on with Cody very much and Taichi was, like, always busy, so I just played games with Chibimon but after the first few days it became kind of boring just beating him all the time, then I kept getting distracted and then he kept beating me."

" How did Chibimon keep beating you?" asked Ken as we both sat down and he pulled me into his lap.

" Well to start with I would beat him but then I started to think about how it was no challenge to play with him and that you were more of a challenge and also more fun to beat, but that meant I would start to think about how much I missed you and by the time I remembered I was playing with Chibimon I had already lost."

" But wouldn't reading remind you more of me then your video games?" asked Ken.

" Well they did kind of but with books you have to pay attention to it so it meant I couldn't think of any thing else," I explained as I cuddled closer to him.

" And I bet my little dai-chan was curious about what's been happing here, haven't you?" asked Ken as he pulled me closer.

" That as well, but I really wanted to know why I couldn't reach you before," I said as I clung to Ken-I didn't want him to go this time.

" As strange as it might sound, you did this," said Ken as he went back to stoking my hair.

" Huh?" I asked as I gave him a questioning look.

" Well as you said, you tired not to think about me 'cause that caused you pain, so your mind blocked off anything to do with me which includes your dreams, but that made it worse. In simple it was a mind block, but now everything's sorted between us it was no longer there," explained Ken.

" So it's just you and me now, you're not going to leave again, are you?" I begged.

" Davis, much as I would like to spend forever like this, we can't," said Ken softly.

" Why not? I don't want it to end, I just want to be with you," I whispered softly as I tightened my hold on him.

" Davis, we're in a dream here, and if we stayed here then we'd never see our partners again, we wouldn't see anything or any one again and we'd get hooked up to tons of machines and they'd do all sorts of things to us to try and get us awake," explained Ken.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking straight, and any way when we're awake we can spend all our time together, then we can come here and spend even more time together."

" Dai-chan, I'm sorry to tell you but this is not going to last forever, I think that this might even be the last one," said Ken sadly.

" What? But I don't want it to be the last one! I like this. Please can't you do something?" I begged, giving him my best chibi eyes.

" Dai-chan, I can't do anything about this, I don't even know how it happens, I just know it happens. So I could save you in every way a person could be saved, Davis you're a really strong person, intelligent when it comes to life and you never give up until you have what you want, but some how when you became a girl that all changed, you needed a force point to anchor your life to and I guess I was it," explained Ken.

" Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I muttered.

" Dai-chan, you can still dream about me but my consciousness wont be here, I'll be having my own dreams," said Ken.

" So ken-chan, about these dreams of yours, you going to tell me about them?" I asked in my cutest voice.

" Maybe later dai-chan, but for now I'm just so glad you're back, I missed you so much," said Ken softly as tears started to run down his cheeks.

" Aw, ken-chan, there's no need to cry. Everything's ok now with us, we're together again," I said softly and tried to calm Ken as I wiped away his tears.

" I know, it's just all got a bit much…I was having to do so many things that I am normally not very good at and I had to do them all alone," Ken said softly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

" I know you did," I said just as softly as I ran my hand up and down his back to try and comfort him.

" I'm not good at being strong or brave or always positive, I'm just not," muttered Ken as he continued to cry despite my best efforts to calm him down.

"I know, it was like he had switched personalities," I said softly as I moved on to running my finger though his hair to try and calm him down.

" And I didn't take it very well, I got angry at the other digidestined when there were only trying to help," muttered Ken into my top.

" Come on Ken, I'm sure the others will understand."

" You remember the bruises TK had on his check the day you turned back?" asked Ken.

" Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

" I was the one who gave it to him, he came to see you back when you were in hospital and he started on about hope and how to never give up, but that just made me mad 'cause I was the only one who was doing anything to help…so I hit him," muttered Ken.

" Ken-chan that's nothing to really worry about, we all do things that we wouldn't normally when we're under pressure. Taichi told me about a time when he was in the digiworld and Hikari was sick, and he went a bit over board and ended up hitting Izzy."

" What! Really?" asked Ken as he looked up at me.

"Yeah, he told me about it after I had finished beating TK up," I said with a smile.

" But you should have seen some of the looks they gave me," continued Ken as he put his head back on my shoulder.

" What sort of looks?" I asked as we switched places so that Ken was now in my lap.

" The sort of looks they gave me when I was the kaizer. I was trying to be strong for you but when I was they would start acting like I was the kaizer again," whispered Ken as I tightened my hold on him. He had been there to comfort me tons of times these past few weeks when I really needed him, now it was my turn to comfort him.

" Ken, have you ever heard the phrase, ' you have to have a little darkness, it helps the light show up better'?"

" No, I haven't come across that one before," said Ken.

" Well basically what it means is that having a bit of darkness in you shows just how bright your light can be," I explained to Ken.

" I still don't understand what that means," asked Ken.

" Ken, what it means is that because you had a dark past when you gave it up everyone could see how good you really were," I told Ken as I kissed his tear stained cheek.

" But I think I might have destroyed any chances of ever being friends with the other digidestined," said Ken softly.

" Ken, some of the strongest people amongst us are the ones that have gone in to the darkness and come out the other side, and if they can't see that then it's their loss," I told Ken as I wiped away more of his tears.

" That's what you told me one of the first times when I was upset," said Ken.

" And it's still true."

" Yeah, I guess," muttered Ken as he went back to learning on me.

We stay liked that for what seemed like a long time, until;

" I guess I'll see you in the morning, then," Ken said softly,

" What, are you going?" I asked.

" Davis, look at me," said Ken. I did as he asked but when I did I could see straight though him. I kept looking at him, he was still there but he seemed to have gone see though.

" What's happening to you, Ken?" I asked, sounding very shocked and a bit scared.

" Davis, it's happening to you to," replied Ken.

And he was right, I looked at my hand and I could see right though it.

" Ken, what's happening?" I asked, sounding very scared-well you would too if you saw yourself disappearing.

" Don't worry Davis, we're just waking up, that's all it is," said Ken calmly as he placed his hand on my cheek, which I felt even though Ken had faded to practically nothing.

" This never happened before."

" There's a first time for everything, dai-chan," said Ken softly as he continued to fade.

" See you later then, ken-chan."

"Sure, dai-chan," said Ken as he learned in and kissed me on the lips before completely disappearing.

Ok, I'm definitely going to have to add that to my creepy things list, seeing my best friend disappear right before my eyes _has_ to be right up there with becoming a girl and finding numemon it a vending machine.…as I'm making my mental notes on my list, the scene around me was fading in to blackness.

The next thing I noticed was the material of my pillow as it brushed against my cheek.

I opened my eyes slowly and wait for them to come in to focus, but my room was just as I had left it.

" Maybe it was all a dream," I whispered to myself.

()() Normal pov ()()

As Davis pushed himself up off his bed, he pulled his arm out from under his pillow and stared at the grey pieces of material still wrapped around his wrist.

" So it wasn't a dream then," whispered Davis again as a smile spread across his face and he stroked the material lovingly.

" Chibimon, wake up," said Davis as he started to poke his partner.

" Just a little bit longer, Davis," muttered Chibimon as he rolled over.

" Come on Chibimon, wake up," Davis said again as he continued to poke his partner awake.

" Davis, leave me alone, I want to sleep," muttered Chibimon as he again tried to move away from being poked.

" But I don't want you to sleep, I want you to be up and having fun with me," said Davis, still trying to wake his partner.

" Davis, what did you do last night?" asked Chibimon.

" I was sleeping?" answered Davis, sounding very confused.

" Well _I_ spent it flying over to a different town and coercing your best friend to come talk to you, so I think I should get a lie in," said Chibimon.

" Ok then, if that's what you want," answered Davis as he looked in his closet for some thing to wear.

Before changing clothes, Davis pulled a shoe box from the back of his closet and opened it. Inside was, amongst other things, his broken goggles and the rose necklace. He put the sleeve in, then closed it and returned it to its place before getting dressed in his brown shorts, white top and, of course, his gloves and goggles, then walked out into the hall where he found June coming out of her room also.

" Hey, my beloved sister, how are you on this beautiful day?" asked Davis as he started to spin her around with him.

(An: I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea here, I think the idea of people being in love with any member of their own family is totally sick and in fact I'm feeling quite sick just writing this bit out, the above sentence was **_only_** brother/sisterly love!)

" Hey Davis, you seem happy today," answered June.

" Well how can I not be happy when the world is so perfect?" said Davis. At this point he noticed how red June's eyes were.

" June, what's wrong? Come on, tell your little brother all about it," asked Davis.

" It's nothing really Davis, but you would be a bit upset if you found out that the guy you fancied for, like, 3 whole years turned out to be gay!" said June as Davis' new found happiness was rubbing off on her.

" What! Matt, gay?" asked Davis with his mouth hanging open and looking totally shocked.

" I would have thought you would have known, he's dating one of your best friends," said June.

" WHAT! He's dating Taichi!" shouted Davis as his legs gave in and he fell to the ground.

" I thought you would have known, you knew nearly everything about Matt a week or 2 ago."

" Wait a minute, back up a sec," muttered Davis.

" You're telling me…that Matt's gay," asked Davis.

" Yes," answered June, looking down at her brother.

" And that he's dating…Taichi," Davis asked again.

" Yes," replied June.

" Who is also gay."

" Of course, Matt wouldn't be dating him if he was straight, and Taichi wouldn't ever think of dating him if he was straight," June told her brother, who was still in a state of shock.

" Silly baby brother, I hardly even know them and even I know they're dating," said June as she ruffed his hair and she walked past in to the kitchen.

" How on earth did you find out?" asked Davis, watching his sister walk to the kitchen.

" The fact that I practically saw them making out might have some thing to do with it," said June as she came out of the kitchen with a cookie.

" What! When?" asked Davis, still in shock.

" You remember that day you got back from staying with Ken and made me look all pretty so I could try and get Matt as my boyfriend? Well I went over there and they both answered the door and started to do all sorts of unmentionable things when I was standing there," said June as he went back in to her room.

' Note to self, warn TK and Cody that the odds of them staying straight are against them. I could warn Kari and Yolei…but they _were_ the ones who dressed me in bright pink shorts. But at least if they ended up fancying each other then they would have some one to talk to about fashion' Davis mentally noted, as two pairs whose partners had fused together had ended up in love, so it could happened to the others.

Some time later in the day, Ken returned to the Motomiya apartment, this time though using the normal method. After being let in by June, who was showing a classic case of Motomiya happiness and telling Ken where to find her brother, get back to what ever she was doing before, Ken reached Davis' room knocked, then entered. After he had opened the door Davis had pulled him in and started to spin Ken just like he had June earlier.

" Ken-Chan, you're finally here!" Davis said cheerily as he continued to spin Ken around with him.

" Dai-chan, I'm happy that you're back to what counts as normal, but can we stop spinning? I'm getting dizzy," asked Ken.

" Sure we can, Ken-chan," said Davis as he stopped spinning and instead pulled Ken into a hug.

" Davis, I was only gone for the night," said Ken, not that he was complaining of all the attention but it was just a bit of a shock.

" Oh, really? I thought we hadn't spent any real time together in over a week," said Davis softly as he remembered how boring it had been without Ken.

" It's really hard to be happy and manic when I don't have someone like you to be happy for," said Davis as he let Ken go a bit so he could give him a light kiss.

" Same here Davis, it's hard to feel happy when you're not already smiling," said Ken.

" Oh, I just remembered, I'm getting a gift together for my newest friend Ash, you remember I told you about her before, but I'll explain everything when I get back. So can you give me a hand?" asked Davis.

" Sure dai-chan, any thing for you," said Ken as he started to help Davis.

Some time later, Davis was out side the door of his newest friend, which hadn't been that hard to find.

'Let's just hope she remembers me, or its going to be very embarrassing trying to explain it,' Davis thought as he knocked on the door.

A few moments later the door was opened to reveal a girl with a slim figure, black hair which was held in two ponytails by dark blue bobbles, her pale skin standing out against her black top and trousers. Crimson eyes the colour of blood stared at Davis in a way that was making his run cold.

" What do you want?" asked the girl, in a voice as cold as her look.

"I came to see Ashleigh, is she here?" asked Davis, trying not to sound scared.

" And you are?" she asked.

" I'm a friend of her, I wanted to talk to her," Davis said again.

" Lots of people say they're friends with Ashleigh. How do I know you really are?" the girl asked again.

" 'Cause she gave me this, which is how I knew where to find her," said Davis as he showed her the card Ash had given him.

" Ok then, I guess you could see her," said the girl as she walked back in to the apartment.

" I'm Liz Helstrøm, but my friends call me Lizy," said Lizy as she turned around to look at Davis, but as she did a gold pendent caught the light.

" Is that a tag and crest?" asked Davis.

" Yeah it is if you must know, it's the crest of waiting," said Lizy as they came to a split in the hall. To the right the door was open, to the left was closed.

" Ash, some guy is here to see you," said Lizy as she left though the door on the left.

Davis walked in the room Lizy had pointed out that Ash was in, and she was sitting on an armchair with her leg still in plaster, hair tired back and wearing a white top with a pink heart on it and black shorts.

" Hi Ash, you may not remember me but you really helped me out a few weeks ago and I just wanted to stop by with a little some thing for you, and not only did you help me but your power coincidentally helped a lot of my friends as well," said Davis. He could tell by the look Ash was giving him that she didn't remember, but was trying to.

" It's what I'm best at really, which is why I got my crest I guess," said Ash.

" Well here, I got you this," said Davis as he handed over the white rose he had brought. She took it looking totally shocked.

" Wouldn't you know they don't grow in black? Kind of stupid looking for something that doesn't exist," said Davis off handedly, but Ash still looked too shocked to do anything.

" I wouldn't expect you to remember me, I looked really different back then and you probably only saw me like this for about a minute," said Davis as he smiled. Then a look of realisation dawned on Ash's face as something went click in her mind.

" Davis?" said Ash, remembering the name from when she was in hospital.

" The one and only," said Davis.

" You're right, you do look different, you ditched the ponytail," said Ash as she remembered how long his hair had been when he was a girl.

" And every thing pink," Davis added.

" Yeah, I noticed that as well," said Ash.

" Well as I said before, by helping me with your powers you helped some of the others as well, so I got them to help with making another gift for you," said Davis as he handed over something that looked like a small book.

" What is it? Asked Ash.

" Why don't you open it and find out?" said Davis.

As Davis had suggested, Ash opened the book, which turned out to be more of a photo album with the first picture being of Ken, and some thing was written on it.

" You got me a signed picture of Ken Ichijouji," asked Ash, sounding surprised.

" I didn't get you a signed picture, I just got the picture, it was Ken's idea to get the other digidestined to put a little some thing on their picture. Any way, you said I knew a lot of famous people and what's the point in having famous friends if you can't use it once in a while?" said Davis.

" So who did you get to join in?" asked Ash.

" I think it was just Ken, Taichi, Matt, TK, which is Matt's brother, and Hikari who is Taichi's sister, Izzy, he was the one who came to see me when I was in hospital after Ken left, Joe who's not famous yet but I'm sure he will be, and a picture of me at the back just for the sake of it," said Davis.

" Thanks a lot, Davis," said Ash, smiling and opening the album again, and starting to read what the other digidestined had written.

'Thanks for helping to save my dai-chan, I don't know what I would have done with out him, and Davis also said that you helped him with the matter of his heart which as you might be able to tell I'm so very great full for, it's a pity we never met, Ken Ichijouji,'

" What's that weird symbol?" asked Ash as she finished reading what Ken put.

" I told you a lot of my friends have crests, that's the symbol for Ken's crest of kindness," said Davis.

" Oh, it's pretty," said Ash as she turned to the next picture, which was Taichi's.

' Ken and Davis tell me that you really helped them, and by helping Davis you helped me and my sister, I hear you like soccer maybe we could play together some time, Taichi Kamiya.

" Wow, I can't believe that super star soccer player Taichi Kamiya would want to play with me," whispered Ash.

" Well every one has to start some where," said Davis.

'My Tai-chan said you helped him and so did TK so thanks, oh and by the way just to let you know you might have tons of rabid fan girls after you, after they find out that you're the reason I'm no longer dating girls, Matt Ishida'

" What, Matt's gay?" asked Ash, just as shocked as Davis had been when he found out.

" Yeah, I was kind of shocked when I found out as well, but I guess going from dating a girl who used to be a guy to dating a guy who's always been a guy isn't that big a step, and best friends make best boyfriends," said Davis, thinking over how things had worked out.

' I don't know what you said to Davis, but what ever it was it was great, I mean he stopped bugging me 'cause I spend so much time with Kari and stopped bugging Hikari to spend time with him, thanks, you managed to do in a few days what we've been trying to do since we met him, Takeru Takaishi,

" He doesn't know your dating your best friends?" asked Ash.

" If he doesn't know that his brother is dating his best friend, then how would he know that some one he doesn't like is dating his best friend?" answered Davis simply.

' Even if it was nice to have another girl digidestined on the team I'm glad Davis is back, and it's thanks to you that me and TK can now have some private time, what ever you did that means he leaves us alone, thanks, Hikari Kamiya.

" I can see where the idea for all the pink came from," said Ash as she finished reading Kari's entry.

" And I actually volunteered for some of it," muttered Davis as he shrived at the memory.

'Prodigits another digidestined and with a crest as well, I really want to meet you so we can talk about how you became a digidestined and so I can add your data to my digidestined database, call soon, my number's on the back, Izzy Izumi.

" Is he always like that?" asked Ash.

" For as long I've known him," replied Davis.

'You did what none of us could do, you looked at some one and didn't see who they should be or who they could be but only who they were and help him to see it as well, Joe kido.'

" Hey, this guy is cute, do you know if he's single?" Ash asked.

" I don't know if he's single but you won't be the first to fall for him," answered Davis.

'You were right, some changes can be good and I'm glad they happened, I got to see my life in a different perspective and got things done that I might never had done other wise, if it wasn't for you then I might never have known the truth about the secret in my heart, I know the gifts I brought for you are meagre, but if there's anything I can do for you in life don't hesitate to come to me right away and I will do any thing I can to help, forever in your debt, Davis Motomiya, and darn proud of it.'

" Davis you didn't have to do any thing for me, I was glad to help you in any way I could," said Ash, smiling.

" I know, but I wanted to do some thing to show how I appreciate it," said Davis.

" Well thanks for the gifts, they're great," said Ash.

" Well I'm sorry to say but I have to go now, I'm glad that we can still be good friends when I'm like this. Give me a call when you get your cast off as well, we could have a two on two game of soccer, you and Tai against me and Ken. On the subject of Ken, I have to go, he will be waiting and I promised to spend some time with him today," said Davis as he got up.

" Bye Davis, it really was nice meeting you again, or for the first time, how ever you want to look at it," said Ash, she would have seen him to the door but she couldn't get up.

" See ya around," was the last thing Davis said before leaving.

" So what did she think of the gifts you got her?" Ken asked Davis when they were alone in his room talking about the whole thing from a different point of view.

" She really liked them," said Davis as he leaned into Ken's embrace more.

" Well, it looks like everyone's happy now. Doesn't it feel like a really happy ending to one of the freakiest things that will ever happen in our lives?" said Ken softly.

"Ken, there's a lot of life yet for freaky things to happen in, but yes it does seem like a happy ending, like some one has been controlling us though this whole thing, some all powerful omnipitent being has been controlling our every thought, word and action the entire time," said Davis, looking up at Ken.

" You say such silly things some times, dai-chan," said Ken softly.

THE END!

Takuya: that's it, it's over, no more story ()()cries()().

Bgato: how about a moral for this story?

Takuya: ok, how about; if your going to torture your favourite character for only 160 pages, make sure it has a nice ending.

Bagto: come on, I know you can think of a better one.

Takuya: ok, how about this one; love sees no boundaries and conquers all.

Bagto: better now get some sleep, its 2:40 in the morning.

Takuya: ok, and with out the aid of caffeine, that's will power for you.


End file.
